The Black Widow
by Jeannaly
Summary: SHIRATORIxOC! When Shiratori heads back home he hears a baby crying and follows the voice into a backstreet. There he finds a beaten woman and a sobbing baby nearby. What happens when these two individuals come into his perfect little life? INCOMPLETE T.T
1. Chapter 1

**HI!! Since I finished my Kakashi fanfic already since 6 months and still have to post chapters, I decided to write a ShiratoriXOC fanfic. By the way sorry that i posted in the wrong category, there is no Shiratori category thing you know for sorting the characters. So I thought to post it to the popluar paring SatoxTakagi thing, I hope you can forgive me. **

**Now, about this story... The title I didn't steal from the Marvel comic okay "Black Widow", it is pure concidence okay!! The title is very important to the whole plot ( I won't tell you why...hehe...) I like Shiratori, he may be a bit of an amateur and an arrogant idiot due to his wealthy background but in this story I will be testing him out him like a labrat, haha! (Man that sounds so sadistic, don't sue me, I'm against ALL animal testing!!) Anyway I hope even those who don't like him can read this with a different opinion and I hope those who like him will enjoy this. I really tried to keep him in character and I hope I won't disappoint any of you... Anyway I hope you like it and here it goes!! Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**- Only the beginning -**

**Three years ago…**

At night the flaring lights of bustling cars bathed the feet of the glorious and tall Sky scrapers, giving the impression of a sparkling molten river slithering through the streets. It was a breezy summer night. The moon stood high in all its grace and the stars twinkled with pride and beauty. The wind wisped carrying the poignant smell of gas accompanied with the sweet and spicy fragrance of delicious food. For an ordinary night nothing seemed wrong or out of place.

However never be deceived with what you see. High above, hidden away from the ignorant population, on top of a skyscraper on the ledge of the roof, was a person clad in skin tight black attires. The person sat leisurely on the ledge with its feet dangling down, showing no fear of heights whatsoever. It looked down, observing the active city of New York. Only the lower part of the individual's face was visible. Gradually a smirk grazed the person's features liking the prospect of whatever it had in mind.

"I wonder what kind of surprise they will throw at me this time."

With this said, the individual pushed itself off from the ledge, disappearing completely without a sound.

* * *

The humid summer heat settled down heavily on Tokyo. The skyscrapers gleamed with the reflection of the taunting sun, forcing all individuals to run into air conditioned vehicles or shops. For the Japanese people it was something they were accustomed to anyway, but many still did complain and that was especially the case for the busy police officers. The Beika district was as usual being taken care of by the fellow police officers. There was a robbery round the block and now nearly half of the police force of the Beika district was after that robber. He had managed to escape with a motorcycle with a duffle bag full of cash robbed from a convenience store and now he zoomed like a mad person along the busy streets of Tokyo, causing accidents as he went. However after some long tiresome and frustrating pursuit, one police car popped out of nowhere blocking the passage of the motorcyclist. He gave a muffled yelp, his reflexes stunned and slowed down by the suddenness and he rammed his bike into the car, catapulting through the air and landing two meter next to the police car on his back. The police man rushed out and grabbed for the robber, yanking him up and forcing his arm in a twist against his back. The police spoke in a calm tone into the radio.

"I've got him; I'm at Beika Avenue 6th."

The radio cracked a voice and it responded quickly to reassure the police man. The robber gave another yelp, feeling the police twist his arm ever so stronger.

"Hey, what about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yea, a great deal. I'll share the dough with you, fifty-fifty, what do you say?"

"Sounds tempting." Said the police man with interest, but his grip then tightened. "But I have to decline, because I don't make deals with crooks like you."

The sirens blared in the distance but were approaching in a very fast pace. Then a set of flaring police cars came to an abrupt halt, armed police forces came out with their guns raised high and surrounded the robber. The police man that held the robber shoved it over to his colleagues and they quickly put the handcuffs on him and ushered him into the car. The police car drove off accompanied by the blaring siren.

Later in the office of the Inspector of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Building.

"All my compliments, you performed exceptionally well today."

"Thank you, Megure kebu. I was only doing my duty."

The all famous Inspector Megure noticeable with his beige hat, thick mustache and chubby face and appearance, smiled at the police officer in front of him. He was proud of him; this officer was loyal but also very diligent in what regards tiny details. He was more or less the subordinate of Megure. He was active and stubborn at times. Equally he was a difficult person to decipher. He was always the cool himself, he rarely smiled or laughed, but he created a lot of rivalry easily showing off his wealth or his reputation. However Megure Kebu stayed fair and conscious about things, over praising any police officer in this department would create untold chaos. When the officer was about to make a move to leave the office, Megure quickly called the officer.

"Shiratori kun."

"Yes." He responded calmly and turned back to Megure.

Shiratori, a tall slender young man with russet hair which looked messily spiked and then dangled thickly in a strange heap near his left eye, looked at Megure.

"My wife and I are having our wedding anniversary and I was wondering if you were free this Friday for 9 PM?"

"I'm not sure I am, kebu."

"If you are interested, I've invited most of your colleagues, Sato san and Takagi Kun and others, they agreed to come."

"…I suppose I'll come too."

Megure smiled brightly, grateful that Shiratori was coming too. Shiratori inclined his head and left the office. He walked along some spread out desks that weren't really organized in rows or lines, but they lay clustered here and there. The tiny ways zigzagged from desk to another and occasionally there was actually a straight way. Some desks had stacks of paperwork to be done. His fellow police officers chatted happily from their desks to some of their colleagues. Shiratori sunk down in his chair with a sigh, loosening his tie and driving his hand through the left side of his coarse hair. Man, he was exhausted!

"I heard you got another robber in, Shiratori." called one of his colleagues over to him which rallied everybody's attention.

"You've nailed about 20 of them this week, it's a record!" added another one of his enthusiastic fellow with a tone of admiration.

"We've got to celebrate this with a drink, ne? Shiratori." Said one of his female colleagues.

She had given him a wink, which he didn't acknowledge anyway. His eyes searched for another person.

"Where's Sato san?" asked he in his calm voice.

"She's on duty with Takagi."

Unintentionally his hand flexed into a fist. That blasted name! That idiot is stealing HIS Miwako away and let's face it that naïve idiot was getting closer to her by the seconds, while Shiratori was being literally ignored, rejected! He heaved an exasperated sigh and rubbed the frustration from his eyes. Then a booming tune startled him from his contemplation and he raised his head to look at the TV which was suspended from the ceiling. All officers' eyes were glued to what was happening. A young anchor spoke with all seriousness.

**_It's been now two years since the notorious thief "the black widow" disappeared. _**

"Oh it's that crazy thief chick, who is - so I've heard - complicating the lives of the American Law enforcement in the past three years." Told one of the officers with heightened interest and gazed back to the screen.

**_In the course of three years before her disappearance, she had succeeded stealing not only money from tightly secured banks but precious artifacts from museums across America and not once has she been caught. She is considered the "Kaito Kid" of the United States._**

"Yea, but only she's got boobs."

"And a hot ass."

The male officers joined in a laugh while Shiratori only rolled his eyes in contempt. Tsh, young men!

**_No pictures or footages have been taken of her appearance. Only description by testimonies from the police force or the night ward's managed to shed some light on her identity._**

The anchor looked at her notes on her desk and looked back through the camera.

**_All testified she was a woman with stealth, skill and certain sensuality. Her movements were unpredictable and as some stated "mesmerizing". She earned her title "black widow" from her dark attires, her stealthy movements like a spider accompanied by certain ferociousness while being in the offense. _**

"Oooh, that sounds like a girl I would want to have. Don't you agree Shiratori?"

His working colleague Hirota, a man in his forties with a prominent forehead and disheveled hair, stark eyes and slightly overweighed appearance grinned at him from across his desk. Shiratori merely gave a grunt and responded coolly.

"I don't like such scandalous women, especially American women, they are all superficial. Anyway aren't you married?"

His colleague laughed.

"I'm just kiddin'. Anyhow with that mind-setting you'll never get a woman."

"I know that, thank you, Hirota"

The other sighed and yawned. The golden ring gleamed at his left ring finger as he covered his mouth.

"Anyway let's face it, Sato san will be soon taken by Takagi."

"I know that."

Hirota observed Shiratori for a moment and then leaned over, since his desk was across of Shiratori's.

"You know every officer in this damn building has some liking for that woman and I have to admit I feel sorry for Takagi Kun because he gets all the bashing."

"Well he deserves it." Shiratori stated calmly and raised his eyes to meet Hirota's. "I am a better match then that good-for-nothing idiot."

His colleague sighed and waved it off with a flick of his hand.

"EACH one of them says that."

"I know but I am stating the facts here, with my wealth she could live a life of a princess, in comparison to Takagi's which is, more or less, intolerable."

"You know wealth is not everything, Shiratori."

Shiratori gave an abrupt chortled, but decided not to beat around the bush with his partner in this conversation and therefore returned his attention back to the screen.

**_The last time the "black widow" was spotted, was at her final act the international Bank of New York the SYS where she was planned to steal the money from the vault, but due to some circumstances that are momentarily unknown, she left without the money._**

"Eh? She left without the money? Why would she do that?"

"A change of heart." Responded Shiratori and Hirota in unison and both exchanged a small smile.

**_However testimonies have stated that gunshots were heard, some assume that now she's in hiding and others assume she's died. We'll keep you posted for eventual news._**

The anchor then rattled on some other topic and the male officer began to chat loudly and excitedly about this occurrence. The "lively discussion" between the male officers was something that would make Shiratori roll his eyes, but he didn't pay attention to this too much since he was reading through some report.

"What do you think?" Hirota questioned as he too was reading from his report on a case.

Shiratori raised his dark orbs to look at Hirota.

"About what?"

"The black widow."

"I daresay interesting, the fact that a skillful woman like her could rob highly secured banks and museums is beyond me, but in general having a second "Kaito kid" like thief would be irritating."

"As usual." Muttered Hirota to himself. "Always monotone."

"Were you expecting something else?"

Hirota sighed, closed his folder, placed it back on his desk and folded his hand in a business-like manner to look at Shiratori.

"You are always dull."

"Why thank you for pointing out my faults should I point out yours?"

"Listen Shiratori, listen to me as a friend." Reiterated Hirota with seriousness and ignored Shiratori's previous remark. "Get yourself a woman and stop ogling after Sato san."

"Easier said than done."

"It can be done, you are just not trying."

"Oha, now you are lecturing me about life."

Hirota stifled his groan and took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"With that stubborn and arrogant behavior of yours, you won't get a woman, I can guarantee you that." Explained Hirota and quickly interjected when Shiratori had opened his mouth. "Wouldn't it hurt to let your defense down?"

Strange enough it struck him the last sentence that Hirota had uttered. Would it really hurt him to date a woman?

* * *

"This was a bad idea to begin with!" he muttered with a forced but twitching smile.

He couldn't believe that he was playing along with this shit. He was now in a nice local restaurant with a bunch of his police colleagues doing a Gokon (some sort of assembly for singles, correct me if I am wrong, okay?) Despite that he wasn't that super duper handsome like some of his colleagues he drew the female's attention like honey to bees. He wasn't even sure what attracted the women. He felt their eyes settle on him or follow him around. It felt like being stabbed by a hoard of arrows.

The night at the local restaurant went painfully by, women started to chat with him about all sort of things, desperately trying to grasp his attention. Their purposeful touches made him cringe in disgust. They gave him no opportunity whatsoever to say a word or inquire about them. They kept rattling along about their old love life, their worries, their work, the newest trends, food and occasionally the typical and old time "weather" discussion. His candidates varied between 20 and 30 and to his shock he found some who were 18. The younger they were the more blatant sexual behavior they exposed and the older they got the more grace and conservatism they showed. Shiratori had to admit he was tempted at first by some of them, the - uhm - exposure of cleavage.

All of a sudden he heard an obnoxious laugh at the other end of the table. There was a young woman with caramel hair pulled back flatly with a white headband, this woman grinned and laughed like a high school girl which inevitably attracted the attention of the males. Shiratori looked at that woman and realized there was a striking familiarity.

"Sonoko san?!" called out Shiratori across the table.

The woman stopped dead in her actions, anxiety flashing in her features but when she spotted Shiratori she waved excitedly.

"Hey Shiratori san, I didn't know you were interested in Gokon's."

Shiratori gave her a twitching smile indicating that he wasn't the slightest interested in this bull shit.

After a while both of them sat together, with some distance "away" from the loud Gokon table.

"So are you also on the look-out for a partner?" teased Sonoko with a wink.

"I'm not; I was forced by my colleagues."

"Oh? Well I think some fresh air does well."

"I get enough fresh air."

"I mean by changes. I know you are one of Sato san's million admirers', right?"

Shiratori didn't respond, but decided to tackle a new topic.

"So why are you here? Aren't you too young?"

"Too young?!" she retorted with a "humph!" "I'm at a perfect age to date, okay! And besides it's fun."

Shiratori sighed. First he gets dragged into this shit and now he tries to converse with a high School kid, how much worse can it get? Sonoko surveyed him for a moment, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What are you staring at?"

She repositioned herself to make herself more comfortable and then looked at Shiratori with interest.

"Since you and I are sitting together like this, why don't we date?"

Shiratori stifled his laugh.

"Sorry but you are better off with them, then me."

"I'm serious Shiratori san!"

Shiratori sighed; this was the last straw_, _if a girl was asking him for a date that only means it's the end of the world.

"Look I don't date girls, I date women."

"I am a woman!"

"I know you are, okay! Sheesh!" he corrected himself anxiously, calming her down after her voice had become obnoxiously loud again. "I just- it's nothing personal - but I don't want to date you and honestly speaking I shouldn't be here either."

With this he stood up from the table and left the local restaurant completely.

"Shiratori san! Shiratori san!" called Sonoko as she ran after him and he stopped in his steps.

"Sato san is good as taken. What you are doing now is meaningless."

"I don't care, but I'll keep trying." He replied calmly and simply walked off.

Isn't this ironic? Despite that he's been told billions of times that it was a hopeless case and even though he witnessed Sato san's serious attachment to Takagi, he kept persevering. He walked along the busy street of Tokyo. The shop lights flooded onto the sidewalk and the neon lights kept the city vividly illuminated. Cars angrily bustled by, occasional honking and creating great traffic jams. For a Thursday night it sure was busy. He didn't understand what possessed him to go to the Gokon thing in the first place and why in the hell he didn't take his car along. He remembered his pestering colleagues saying _"They'll all fall for you because of your wealth."_ Yea, well he damned wished it was the case for Sato san! Thank Goodness he had his cell phone and his wallet!

Now it would take him at least an hour to get to his apartment which was on the rich side of Tokyo. He had actually a villa on the outskirts of Tokyo, but he only went there for the weekend or for vacation purposes. Well anyway he has several which are owned by his parents, but the flat and the other villa are officially his. He sighed deeply to himself. He needed to take the subway. As he walked along the sidewalk he looked around for the panel and descending stairs which indicated the entrance to the subway. He found it and crossed the street and with a light jog descended the stairs. He looked on the map to check which connections he needed to take and with a stifled groan sunk on the bench. He needed to change three times at least, this will take forever!

He arrived at his destination and rushed out of the subway and up the stairs. He landed in a richer, clean cut, organized and dazzling area of Tokyo. Sky scrapers reached higher than the center of Tokyo, equally the quality was more sophisticated and elegant, built by the rich. It is rumored to be the area which was most inhabited by stars. Well Shiratori didn't really care anyway to begin with but the apartments themselves were cozy and practical, for the wealthy that is. He had everything he needed, money, luxury, wine, food, wealth and occasionally women. Yep, he was a loner but accepted that dull fate. His future was bleak anyway, he believed that. He wasn't that handsome and admitted he didn't possess a real personality. His job roughened him up, but equally did the wealth. In the past, before he became part of the Tokyo Metropolitan Law enforcement, he was very snobbish and unbearably arrogant. He knew that for a fact for he had angered his surroundings very easily. The reason why he became an officer is still a puzzle to him. Most that applied said: "I want to defend justice", "I want to save lives", "Because of X experience I want to…" Yadi yada yada yada and so on. For all he cares he could have bribed himself in to get any job he wanted, however he chose a simple job to become an officer. Of course it wasn't simple. It's always demanding, thrilling and hazardous which Shiratori took mostly a liking of. He's satisfied with his job and life, but due to his pride he wouldn't admit that he did feel lonely at some times.

He released another sigh which was the fifth this night. He looked at his Rolex wrist watch, 11 PM it was. What a waste of time! He walked along a less crowded street. Here all famous shops ranking from "Haute couture" down to all luxury brands like Gucci, Channel, Prada and so on lined the street. Rich people with more than 100'000 dollars worth of clothes, bag, shoes whatsoever strolled around here at night, literally "window shopping". Shiratori felt certain disgust towards his own kind, he has learned from his work to be simple and not stick out like a sore thumb like the spoiled brats around him. Also he acquired a good reputation which needs no advertisement through the luxury of his clothes.

Tonight he was clad very simple. He wore a pair of casual jeans with a white short-sleeved polo shirt; he had taken a sweater with him but took it off due to the heat. Despite of his casual appearance he liked staying elegant and orderly, his attires always showed elegance.

All of a sudden some distant crying tore him away from his contemplation. The pedestrians didn't seem to hear it and Shiratori began to consider his police instincts was going haywire, but he heard it again. It came from across the street. Fortunately the streets weren't so busy, because if it had been he wouldn't have heard it. With a quick glance in both directions he crossed the street. He heard the crying now; it was more distinct although faint for the passing pedestrians. He walked along that street following this slobbering cry and he found himself staring into a dark alley. If only he could run to his apartment and grab his gun with him, but he couldn't, the victim was maybe in a life and death situation. Steadily he walked into the alley, merging in with the shadow.

He knew this alley was the paradise for all sort of crooks, ranking from pocket thieves to rapists. He remembered in his early days at the academy he had to deal with these pests and he was well awarded for catching a chain of drug dealers. Although it really was a coincidence because at that time he had witnessed a robbery and caught the robber dealing with the druggies.

He walked deeper into the alley, the cry had paused for a moment then resumed now with more force. Police instincts gripped him. Now he recognized the cry, it came from a child, probably a baby. He sped his paces, the soiled and moist alley narrowed as it curved behind a building. He continued, his concern growing as a police man and his awareness heightening. He made the curve. That's where he heard another cry. It was a bit high pitched and weak but forced out. He heard a thud, as if flesh against flesh was being beaten against. The baby's cry became shrill with dread. Another soft cry was forced which sounded more like a woman, who strained to not make any noise. Shiratori's sense of justice jumped in and he ran as fast as he could. His steps tapped hard against the moist cement of the alley, bouncing off the narrow walls. He barged onto the scene, finding a group of thugs running away from a cowering figure and not so far among some carton boxes sat a trembling little baby. Shiratori ran to the cowering figure that lay on the cold floor. Gold locks tainted by blood laid a strewn around her with some of it covering part of her face. That woman trembled slightly, her features bruised and bleeding. She recoiled when she saw Shiratori.

"Rest assured I'm from the Tokyo Metropolitan police force - here." He showed his badge to her.

She raised her head by a centimeter from the ground, the hair falling away from her face and her sparkling olive eyes looking at the gleaming badge. Shiratori was shortly breathless. In front of him lay a foreigner with pale skin, fair hair and olive eyes, but she was beautiful despite of her bruised face. There was something about her expressive eyes, the way that her cheek bones were formed and her vivacious lips which were cut, that made her beautiful. She was convinced of the evidence and then she started to move, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Please don't move you're overexerting yourself." Warned Shiratori, grabbing her shoulders to signal her not to move.

However with defiance, her olive eyes becoming fiery with determination, she pushed his hands away from her and crawled over to the boxes.

"Yosuke, Yosuke?" she whispered her voice weak which was loud enough for Shiratori to hear.

She continued to move and then stopped, kneeling in front of one box. She spoke now in a foreign tongue with a gentle voice. Shiratori recognized the sounds and expressions, it was English.

"Baby, come to me, the danger is gone, mommy is all right."

The box moved and crawling out came a cute chubby face baby. He could barely stand on his trembling feet. He had wavy chocolate hair, dark round orbs with a faint hint of olive green surrounding the pupil, his face was flushed and tear stained. Not only was his hair unlike Japanese, but the structure of his face was a bit more oval and his eyes although almond shaped like the Japanese was more expressive and had eye lids. His skin was a bit paler. From what Shiratori could gather this baby was half Japanese and half what the mother is. The baby's thumb was stuck in his mouth. He looked at his mother, as if barely recognizing her from her bruised face and pulled the digit out of his mouth. He walked on his staggering, stubby legs and fell into the embrace of his mother.

"Mommy!" He gurgled, thick tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"My little baby, my little Yusuke. Thank God you are unharmed." She whispered in a shaky voice and she placed kisses on its forehead.

Shiratori now drew near to the woman and she turned his attention to him as he knelt beside her. Pearls of tears rolled down her cheek, she was moved with gratitude.

"Thank you that you saved us." She switched into Japanese, which relieved Shiratori for he couldn't speak English so well.

Her Japanese was fluent, flawless like a normal Japanese speaker only that it looked funny when a foreigner spoke it. Her features showed a smile, but suddenly it vanished and so did the light in her eyes. She lost balance and Shiratori quickly laced his arm around her shoulder preventing the fall. The baby looked in shock at what happened and started crying once more. Shiratori quickly checked her pulse she had fainted, but her body then convulsed and a streak of blood trickled down her mouth. The baby was sensitive enough to sense what was wrong and only continued crying, clinging desperately to its mother. Having no experience whatsoever with children, Shiratori simply ran his hand over the baby's soft messy hair, hushing him down.

"Mommy-is-okay." He spoke in his broken English.

Momentarily the baby was staring at Shiratori with a mix of fascination and stupefy, forgetting a second ago that he was crying. Shiratori quickly reached for his phone and dialed for the police and ambulance. In a strict voice he told them the exact location and hung up. He then lifted the woman up, trying to put her on his back so that he carried her. Her arms dangled down his neck with her head stooping and he swung her legs around his middle. It was so unlike him to do such a thing, however since he had a baby nearby he needed to hold it too. He looked down on the gaping baby.

"Come Yosuke, hold here." He spoke again in his broken English and held out one hand.

The baby responded quickly and its tiny hand grasped for Shiratori's hand. He held it firmly and walked with the baby. It was slow and still unsure on its feet, but he was remarkably talented for a tiny baby of such age. The sirens of the ambulance and police were approaching fast and it was a relief to Shiratori. He continued in calm paces, his eyes glancing at each angle for a lurking enemy.

Fortune was on his side this time for he managed unscathed without interruption to step onto the illuminated sidewalk. The pedestrians were in shock as they encountered Shiratori, the woman and the baby. The ambulance was zooming now accompanied by the police. Shiratori went on the street to wave at them. The ambulance came to an abrupt halt and the medical staff came rushing out. The portable bed was brought and Shiratori helped to lay her out on it. The bed was then rushed back into the ambulance car and the child was taken with them. However the baby started to cry, pounding its angry fists against the medic. The baby then gurgled and pointed to Shiratori, its watery puppy eyes staring at Shiratori. The female medic noticed the baby's indication and walked over to Shiratori.

"Would you mind coming along? The baby obviously needs his father."

"But I-

Shiratori was interrupted and dragged into the ambulance car by the female medic. He sat on the bench, holding the toddler in his lap. As if by instinct Yosuke buried its face in the chest of Shiratori as the medics began their administration over the woman's body. Shiratori observed the toddler with mixed feelings. Never did he really hold a baby before and never did one show some attachment to him. This one here was by far the most docile child he has ever seen. He only cried when he felt his mother was in peril, but now his tiny body trembled a bit and he sobbed quietly into the chest of Shiratori. The only way he knew how to comfort a person was to embrace it, so held that tiny creature in his bosom. He couldn't deny a sense of tranquility and a calming pulse of tenderness towards that creature despite that it wasn't his. If a victim needed comfort, he would do this in a heartbeat; this is his duty as a police officer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!!! Here's a new chapie hope you can enjoy it!!! By the way "kebu" means inspector, if some of you wanted to know. I will reveal more vocabularly later on, so don't worry too much. Oh... Please give me loads of reviews, they make me happy!! Okay, see ya later!!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER TWO**

**- The mysterious case with two obstacles -**

It was 2 AM in the morning when the woman's conditions stabilized. Now she lay on a white bed, wired with tubes either going into her nose or into her elbow. She lay perfectly still in sleep, her appearance cleaned with the bruises overshadowing her beauty. She had bandages wrapped here and there and fortunately she endured well for such injuries. The woman had her own room and only Shiratori and the sleeping Yosuke were keeping her company. The little boy lay sleeping on the unoccupied bed beside his mother's. This room had only two beds, the woman's and the baby's. Shiratori had been seated next to the mother's bed, watching quietly over both of them.

He didn't know why he was here in the first place, but strange enough he couldn't deny certain responsibility over them. After all he was the one that "rescued" them. He looked down to himself; he had changed into a sweat suit since the nurse took away his clothes that were stained with blood. He sighed to himself and got up. He stretched his sore limbs and quietly left the room. He walked along the white dim lit corridors until he reached a corner and turned to find a vending machine. He popped in a 100 yen coin to get a soda. He didn't usually like soda, but somehow, now it felt necessary to power himself up with sugar, unhealthy sugar that is. He stood there, in front of his automate, staring through it, his mind analyzing the situation. There was something strange about the two, it was difficult to say what it was, but his police instincts were detecting something. He finished the soda, threw it into the trash beside the machine and headed back to the room in the silence he was so accustom to.

The next day, Shiratori was gently shaken awake. He blinked his eyes until the face in front of him came into focus. He nearly leapt and stood erect to the person in front of him.

"Megure kebu!"

"I didn't mean to startle you Shiratori Kun."

"Nah, it's fine, anyway it's time for me to get up."

Shiratori stretched his numb limbs and rolled his neck to get the stiffness out of them.

"What time is it?"

"8 AM."

"Really?" Shiratori couldn't hold back a yawn and refrained himself from displaying so openly.

All of a sudden Shiratori realized the time and the situation at hand.

"Kebu, I didn't mean to be late for work!"

Megure waved it off with a chuckle.

"Don't worry over that. I came over to check on you." He reassured Shiratori with a delighted face and he then looked over to the woman and back to Shiratori "It's the first time I see some genuine concern coming from your part, you like that woman?"

Shiratori stared agape at Megure for him making such bold assumption.

"Of course not sir! The baby wanted my presence as a comfort and therefore I stayed."

Megure nodded at his response, eventually convinced. A moment of silence passed as both men looked at the victims, both were in deep thought. Then Megure cleared his throat.

"I wish to speak to you in private, Shiratori Kun."

Judging by the serious tone and grave expression that Megure gave, it was evident that it was something important. Without a word Shiratori nodded and both left the room.

"What do you want to discuss with me, kebu?"

Both men walked along the brightly lit hallway, inclining their heads as they met doctors and nurses and proceeded to a more spacious room filled with couches for waiting visitors or patient. They sat down in the far corner, buying along with them a canned coffee.

"I took the liberty to study the case." Began Megure as he opened his can and looked across to Shiratori.

"Which one?"

"This one."

Shiratori observed Megure for an instant but then raised his thick eye brow in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

Megure sighed and took a sip from his coffee.

"I believe we have to address a lot of attention to her, the woman actually."

Megure pulled out from his vest a brown sealed A4 sized envelope and undid the seal. He pulled out a stapled document with the identification of the woman. Shiratori took it and skimmed through it.

"Kate Spencer Sasaki is her full name, she's 28, Japanese citizen since 2 years, currently widowed since 3 months and her 1 ½ year old boy Yosuke, is her son. She was born in Boston in the United States; her parents owned a local store which she worked in during her years. Later she studied Design and became the Interior designer for some of the famous Museums in the States, even the New Yorker Metropolitan Museum! When her career made a debut in Japan, she met Yosuke Sasaki – heh how ironic she named her baby after him – and they got married two years ago. Also they lived for two years in Okinawa."

"I don't see anything wrong, sir." Replied Shiratori as he skimmed through the whole pack.

Megure then pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it to show it to Shiratori.

"I asked for a report from my colleagues who work in the Okinawan district, it was said her husband supposedly died in their house as it caught fire." Explained Megure. "However some evidence was found to contradict this very deduction."

"What evidence, kebu?"

"Some explosive material was found."

"Explosive material – is it certain kebu?"

Megure nodded sternly and continued.

"The explosives were professional set up so that the house would appear to burn by accident."

"So you believe somebody else intentionally wanted to kill them?"

Megure nodded.

"There is probably something about her that attracts unwanted attention –if you know what I mean."

Shiratori nodded firmly, his thick eye brow arched down in utter seriousness, making his eyes looking piercing and lidless.

"Kebu do you believe she killed him?"

Megure gave a thought, but didn't change his serious expression.

"I've been assuming that myself since she equally fled from Okinawa however this assumption isn't waterproof since she gave the same name of her husband to her son. So in general it's confusing and needs some deeper analysis."

Shiratori nodded, agreeing with Megure.

"Anyway I am not saying she's clean, we have to keep an eye on her." Told Megure but then looked in the direction of the room. "I've got a strange feeling about this case."

"Me too, kebu. I believe there is a lot more behind this, a real mystery to solve."

After a moment Megure sighed and got up. Shiratori followed Megure quietly to the elevator.

"Shiratori you will be responsible for this entire case-

-Ehh?!"

"Yes and you will protect/supervise them."

"What-how-why-but-I?!?" exclaimed Shiratori, feeling the outrageous burden of this responsibility.

"I know you are not accustomed to such a responsible task, but I rather have you to solve this case than Mouri."

"Kebu, it's not- I mean- I would obey to any of your orders, but this sir, it's – I don't know what to do!"

Megure sighed and rested his broad hand on Shiratori's shoulder and looked at him.

"I trust you will come up with a plan, you are smart enough Shiratori Kun." Explained Megure with reassurance and patted his shoulder. "Anyway I will support you with any equipment necessary."

With this Megure went into the elevator and disappeared. Shiratori staggered behind until his back came against the wall. This was the biggest and most complicated task he was ever appointed in his police career, well except of dodging soaring bullets and death, but big and complicated as in including protecting a woman and a baby. And where the hell was he going to put them? Then an idea struck him which made him cringe involuntarily.

"There goes my wonderful life." He muttered with exasperation and headed back to the room.

* * *

In the broad day time and nearing the evening, Shiratori had been at his limit at this point. The baby was bouncing around in the room, eagerly pointing at each of his discoveries and bringing some evidence to prove his point. It appears the baby grew naturally very fond of Shiratori, which kind of made him wonder how it was even possible. Every single baby he had encountered in his life, especially his nephews, they all cringed at his appearance, especially from his eye brows!

When Shiratori was in deep thought, the little Yosuke was in between his laps and stared with wide sparkling auburn orbs at the pensive face of Shiratori. He was by all means fascinated. He held himself in place by grasping fist full of Shiratori's sweat suit pants which inevitably made Shiratori wake up and look down at him. The baby who now stood underneath Shiratori's waiting gaze and between his laps, continued to stare. He was sucking his fingers then raised his fingers which were shimmering with his saliva to touch this strange hair formation on Shiratori's left. Shiratori was a bit disgusted by this and therefore slightly pulled away. The baby gave a pouting whine and tried to step on the tip of its tiny toes to reach for that hair which had piqued his curiosity. Shiratori gave a reproving look which the baby didn't pay attention since it was so absorbed with the fascination of touching Shiratori's hair. No wonder parents were so worked up with babies! Not for one second can they sit still!

The baby's eyes were beginning to brim with tears as it couldn't reach for Shiratori's hair. Shiratori was quick enough to realize this and therefore with a defeated sigh he lowered his head so that the baby could touch it. It gave a slobbering giggle, as it began to drive its hand through that strange formation and knead it. However after a moment this baby started yanking on the hair which made Shiratori disgruntled.

"Yosuke – stop – it – hurts." Said Shiratori with a stern tone and a broken English.

The baby almost immediately darted its attention to Shiratori. It noticed the disapproval on the face and quickly as if by instinct withdrew its hands. Shiratori was amazed that this little thing actually listened to him, because babies at that age were eager to try anything despite of the person's cost. Shiratori then shook his head abruptly.

"Since when do I know about babies in the first place?" He murmured with confusion.

Yosuke once again looked at Shiratori who spoke this other language which the baby faintly remembered of. It sounded like a lullaby to him, something which awakened some fond memories of some time ago. Yosuke approached Shiratori once more its eyes staring intently at Shiratori's face. It tilted its head then gave a genuine smile revealing the two front and lower teethes and the rest was only gum. Shiratori's heart for one second fluttered at the sight of this smile. It startled him somewhat and he grabbed for his heart, finding that feeling awkward and foreign. His stomach equally gave a tingling sensation. Was he excited? If yes: then over what? The realization hit him like a lightning strike and he looked down at the baby's bright face, was he moved by this "thing's" smile? Was he excited about that? Then another thing grabbed the attention of the baby, the long slender but robust fingers of Shiratori became the subject of his speculation. Yosuke made a grab for it, trying to reach it with insistent whimpering voice and Shiratori moved his hand over to Yosuke to make him shut up really. A crying baby would have driven Shiratori –in this state – completely insane. Yosuke gleefully gurgled and took Shiratori's hand and looked at it. It turned it up and down, rolled it over and drove its chubby, clumsy but insanely soft fingers over Shiratori's rough surface of his hand. It was strange all this. He wasn't used to this tenderness, especially not coming from a baby and he found it funny but cute that he was the subject of speculation. It made his insides warm up with this unknown feeling of appreciation.

"He's very fond of you." Emitted suddenly a bit a hoarse but weak voice.

It startled Shiratori and he snapped his head to the source brusquely and with it startling the baby. He found the occupant of the bed now smiling weakly at him. She still lay on her bed, her blond locks strewn around the pillow and her head tilted to the side facing Shiratori. Her one eye was bruised and half way open and her face had some traces of the green patches of the bruises left. Immediately the baby cocked its head high, seeing his mother now awake. The little toddler sprinted rather clumsily to the edge of the bed, grasping the plastic railing and trying to heave itself over it, emitting at the repetitive but insisting and annoyed "uh! Uh!"

"Calm down little one or you'll get hurt." Chuckled the mother as she watched with her eyes glittering in amusement at her young one.

"Ma! Mah!" Yosuke whined growing impatient and even more insistent, bouncing on its toes to reach his mother.

Shiratori came over, swept that little creature in his arms and brought it close to his mother. Yosuke squealed gleefully as he felt he was lifted off the ground and brought close to his mother again. Almost a bit too carelessly he threw himself against his mother, making her gasp in pain, which Yosuke immediately responded by staring at his mother with confusion. She tried to move but her body was rigid from the pain. Shiratori swept over to her, aiding her up.

"Let me help you." He helped her to sit straight and he brought the pillow against her back.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She thanked him in a very gentle tone and Shiratori merely nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Ninzaburo Shiratori."

"Nice to meet you, I am Sasaki Kate."

"I know."

"Oh..." she responded slowly but then realized why he knew her name "You are the police officer that saved us earlier, right?"

Shiratori gave a faint nodded. A moment of silence overcame them as Kate was focused on her little one which was in her arms and Shiratori's mind was preoccupied with the case.

"Would you mind to pass me this paper cup over there?" she asked Shiratori in a shy tone, afraid she was imposing too much. "My throat feels very dry."

Without a word Shiratori complied and handed over the paper cup filled with water. Her slender but fine hands grasped it softly, but Shiratori kept his hand underneath the cup as he realized her hand was trembling.

"Thank you so much." She replied with delight and gulped the entire contents in one go and released a content sigh. "That was good."

"Should I get you something to eat or drink?" suggested Shiratori calmly.

The woman looked over.

"If it doesn't bother you too much, could you just ask the nurse to bring up some food? I believe my little darling is hungry." Her tone was once again shy, really adapting the Japanese custom, but she then gave a very sweet smile which made Shiratori somewhat nervous.

Without another word he nodded and left the room.

The nurse was signalled that Kate needed food and since that nurse wouldn't stop showing admiration for such a devoted husband aka Shiratori, she winked at Shiratori reassuring that she was going to bring a tray filled with delicious food. He left the desk with a sigh of defeat. Why was everybody thinking that Kate and him were married? He seriously didn't understand these people. He took the elevator to the designated floor and went along the white hallway and when he entered the room, he froze.

He was confronted with Kate breast feeding little Yosuke. Uhm, not that it was disgusting or that it was the first time he saw this, but... Shiratori was a man after all and breasts for him was something associated with pleasure and of course sex and when he saw an exposed breast being sucked on, his, uhm, thoughts were, uhm, inappropriate. Kate sat there quietly with little Yosuke cradling in her arms with a remarkable smile gracing her features as she observed her little one sucking. Her left breast was occupied by Yosuke's mouth. Despite that Yosuke's head was right in the middle of her breast, Shiratori saw some of the contours of it, plus some of her smooth skin of her collar bone. His man instincts really wanted to touch that skin, but he mentally scolded himself for thinking like that. She was married for goodness sake and she had a kid! Additionally he was her client, so absolutely no involving with her!

"Ninzaburo san, is something the matter?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and briskly turned his back on her.

"I'm terribly sorry for intruding, you should have warned me, if you wanted to be left alone b-breast feeding!" he apologized sternly with a little stammer in his voice.

Kate observed this officer with amusement. She found his embracement cute; men responded like that especially those that turned to fathers or those that weren't.

"Don't worry you aren't intruding, it's something naturally, don't have to be shy." She gave a chuckle and Shiratori steadily turned around.

She had covered some of her flesh with her shirt which was a relief to his mind. He sat down again on his seat, trying as much as possible to look away from the "act" of breast feeding. A silence settled down, it was a calm silence, nothing awkward about it. However there was this gentle sucking but slobbering noise coming from Yosuke and it stirred some uneasiness within Shiratori so that he quickly cleared his throat.

"Your dinner will be brought up."

Kate nodded with appreciation sparkling in her olive orbs and she returned her attention to her baby.

"Actually..."she began after a pause. "Why are you here? Not that I am displeased with your presence, I'm actually still grateful that you rescued us."

Her attention was now fully drawn to Shiratori, her eyes gave off an air of seriousness despite that her features were cheerful and peaceful. Shiratori sighed and looked at her, his thick brows lowered in a grave expression and he cleared his throat again.

"Sasaki san." Began Shiratori in his strict voice and pulled out his police booklet. "I hope I am not too imposing for you in your current state, but may I interrogate you?"

"Why?" her expression showed confusion even some hints of anxiety.

"My colleague, Megure kebu and myself, we took the liberty to study your identification and we suspect that the conditions in which you find yourself in, isn't what it appears."

Kate's eyes dilated with shock, she stared at Shiratori with her body becoming rigid from the anxiety and restlessness. She knew very well what the officer was asking of her, but she was afraid to say anything.

"We know for a fact that your house was intentionally burned down, several explosive devices were found."

Her head snapped up to stare with utter shock at Shiratori. He was expecting her to cry or something; however she lowered her gaze letting her veil of blond locks cover her face. He couldn't hear a sniff, a sob or anything coming from her part. She had become very silent.

"If these explosive devices were set up in your house for the intention of killing you, please tell me who these people are?"

She didn't stir. Shiratori felt that maybe she knew about it, but he felt too that it was probably the wrong moment to interrogate her about this matter; after all she lost her husband 3 months ago.

"I don't know." She whispered her voice weak and shaky and then she looked to Shiratori, her olive orbs brimming with tears.

Sympathy hit Shiratori strongly and it was very unusual for it to happen, but this person in front of him was special, he didn't know what made her special and he felt so different with her in comparison to any other women he has been with.

"You are not obliged to answer my questions at this moment."

Kate took a deep shuddering breath to regain composure and shook her head.

"I will answer to your questions."

"Sasaki san, I do not believe it's the right moment for us to proceed in this, because of your cu-

-current state? Ninzaburo san, I am not traumatized if it is what you think." Her interruption was sharp like a double edged knife, her golden brows knit in irritation and for the first time Shiratori encountered a woman with no emotions.

He met these types of women in criminal cases, usually those that were culprits in crime, but this woman here was so roughened up as if the experience of her husband's death and her beatings has extinguished the light in her face, her expression and maybe her humanity.

"A beating like this and my husband's death won't bring me down and never will."

Then her features softened up and she brought the baby close to her.

"I've got Yosuke and that is all it counts." She whispered and placed a tender kiss on Yosuke's head.

Shiratori observed the change in emotions. This woman denied strongly how much all this affected her. Everybody's human and she was for a fact still quite shaken by her husband's death, of course it all depended how much she loved him and if she did she should be in a heap of misery and agony. However how could she smile and laugh still? This is where Shiratori began to think deeply and that's where he began to suspect her. Shiratori scribbled down some notes in his booklet and looked at her for a moment.

"Did you love him?"

"Who?"

"Your husband, Sasaki san?"

She stopped in the action of caressing Yosuke's soft hair, her expression was unreadable but she didn't look at Shiratori.

"Of course I did," she responded quietly. "…I never loved a man this much as him."

Shiratori could have sworn that he saw a shiver go through her frame, but was surprised to find her looking back at him again with a calm expression.

"If you are assuming that I killed him, then you are in the wrong."

Shiratori paused for a moment, surprised that she was this sharp-witted for making such a bold assumption which was very well deducted for an average person. Her eyes had become sharp with a shrewd glint. Shiratori looked at his notes and looked back at her.

"Was your husband involved in something?"

"As you mean in something illegal?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"He wasn't and neither was I, just to say, you know."

"What kind of occupation did both of you have?"

"I became an English teacher in Okinawa University, you can call up and check if you want and my husband was equally a teacher at the same University and he taught engineering."

"Is that so?" repeated Shiratori with doubt and pulled out a beige envelop to look through "In his criminal records he was registered to be a young delinquent and was several times incarcerated for vandalism and bodily harm."

"He told me about it, I wasn't ignorant of his past."

"If you did know this, didn't you maybe suspect that he got involved into this again, eventually creating some enemies?"

Kate gave a scornful chuckle at Shiratori and the interrogation was interrupted because a nurse came in to bring a tray.

"Sorry it took a while to get all of it prepared." Chirped the motherly nurse with a wide grin, she noticed the tense atmosphere and then set her eyes on the baby. "Let me put him on the bed beside you, dear, he was quite a bundle of energy this little one, no wonder that your husband looks so worn out."

Shiratori and Kate exchanged a startled expression, finding it odd on one part but on the other embarrassing. The nurse placed the tray aside and took the baby and laid it out gently on the bed beside it and covered it. She returned her attention to the actual patient and placed the tray in front of Kate.

"Actually he's not my husband." Told Kate with a chuckle.

The nurse's eyes widened and she hastily gave an apologetic expression to Kate and Shiratori.

"Oh, but I could have sworn that you were together, oh well, my apologies, good night."

She quickly left the room and both were left behind in silence.

"Strange, it's now the third time that people assumed I was married to you." Mentioned Shiratori his voice now light with humor.

Kate didn't pay real attention for she began to eat her dinner with a contemplating appearance. Her eyes were either fixed in front of her or down onto the food. Shiratori watched her, his deductive skills analyzing her intently. She was a difficult nut to crack, because Shiratori felt she was concealing things from him.

"After his delinquent phase, he had decided that the only way to discipline himself was to study and so he did, he went to the Tokyo university and made his masters in engineering." She continued with a calm tone; however her features softened and so did her voice "I've never met such a caring and disciplined man in my life, he truly in every possible way was a person full of surprises and I was always so fascinated."

"Was he from Okinawa?"

"No, of course not." Chuckled Kate. "He was from Tokyo originally, but we decided to live in Okinawa for the sake of the baby and also we fell in love with that island."

"You've been living in Okinawa for only two years, right?"

"Yes."

"Am I correct to assume that you fled Okinawa right after your house was burned down and your husband killed?"

"I didn't flee, I had no clue where my husband was, actually we had little fight before the whole event and I thought he was out cooling himself down. He had organized for us a trip to Tokyo, so we had all our things packed up and ready to go. By phone call he told me he was held back by the university and told me to take the ship to Tokyo already and wait at his apartment which he still rented and used as vacation spot." Explained Kate as she ate from her dinner and Shiratori kept up with her scribbling some notes. "When my son and I arrived at his apartment, I received a phone call from Okinawa telling me that our house burned down and that my husband had died in it. Of course it was a major blow to me. I cried a lot and even my little darling cried with me. As I was in a rather depressed state, I did not return to Okinawa but instead stayed in the apartment for a month and then sold that apartment to get some money. However at the time you found me in the alley, all my things were stolen."

"What did you do during the two months? Because you have mentioned what you did in the first month."

"Oh, well. I swapped between staying in some residence for the homeless and very cheap hotel rooms. Those were horrible times." Her body gave shiver of repulsion.

"So now, you are left with absolutely nothing?"

Kate nodded but a realization came to her.

"Well I deposit some of my values on a bank account which thank goodness to the Japanese banks you need a finger print to be able to access it."

"What kind of values did you deposit?"

"A large quantity is my heritage from my husband's will, another is my own earnings and the other are personal values like my jewelry which I had brought along with me in Tokyo and something else which I don't remember."

Her answer was sincere, Shiratori could tell that, but the interrogation still wasn't over.

"What made you deposit all these valuables?"

"After I heard of my husband's death my quick response was to deposit all my values on my bank account and actually live off with the money gained from selling his old flat."

Shiratori studied her statement carefully, pausing for a moment and then resumed.

"Were you by any chance followed or attacked during these two months before you encountered me?"

"There were times when I felt I was being followed, this would maybe explain my paranoia for changing residences all the time and thank God I wasn't attacked at any times, only when you rescued me was I caught off guard."

Shiratori listened attentively while making notes, he had his doubts about her statements being truthful but he could detect some sincerity in her words and appearance. Her love for her husband was a proof of her sincerity. Shiratori let a comfortably silence settle between them while he skimmed through his notes. Then with a faint slam of his notebook, he looked back at Kate.

"From what I can deduct, you are being pursued by some unknown people who want both yours and your son's life. We could assume this involved with your husband – this would explain the explosive devices in the house and maybe you're husband's intention of sending you to Tokyo – to protect you." Stated Shiratori logically and calmly.

Kate became tense as if her nightmares have become true, her body was rigid with anxiety and she really looked more restless then normally.

"Megure kebu has appointed me to be your protector."

Some relief washed over her, but some tension still remained in her restless olive orbs.

"I hope this will not create any inconvenience for you and your son, but the only option which allows me to grant you full protection is if you live with me, in my apartment." Explained Shiratori with a hint of unease in his voice which was easily detected by Kate.

She stared at Shiratori, mixed feelings perturbed her features, some was insecurity, anxiety and others relief. This didn't go unnoticed by Shiratori.

"I know this may be inconvenient for both of you, but I see no other option, I must be able to protect you closely." Recapitulated Shiratori with reassurance. "You will reside at my place until it is safe for you to leave."

"It is not inconvenient for me Ninzaburo san, I am even very relieved that I am provided with such protection, but I am mostly worried that it may be of inconvenience for you."

"It is fine, it's my job." He replied calmly.

For a moment Kate analyzed his features and speech, trying to detect if he was uneasy or lying, but she didn't find anything and therefore smiled with appreciation.

"Thank you very much, Ninzaburo san."

Shiratori merely nodded, showing his cool appreciation in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankies to all reviews!!! I hope you can enjoy this chapie, it's been a great fun writing it^^ It's been difficult to write about Shiratori, so I'm sorry if he may seem OC on some stages (well I hope he's not too much^^) I don't know him that well as Kakashi (from Naruto^^). Here you go, ta daaaaaaaaaaaa XD

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**- An example of family life –**

"Megure kebu and I are the only ones who know about your case." Informed Shiratori as he and Kate and her baby got into his black Mercedes in underground parking of the hospital.

It was now Sunday, three days have passed and Kate was quickly on her legs again, feeling cheerfully and lively again. Yosuke on the other hand had gotten bored of the hospital and eventually vented his frustration on Shiratori and the rest through his whining tantrums. Shiratori sighed to himself, he was already regretting his decision and not to forget he missed out as his colleagues have quoted "a hell-of-awesome-party" of Megure kebu's wedding-anniversary. It turned out that every lucky bastard on the party had a chance to dance with Sato san. Oh God, why was he so unfortunate! He missed out the chance to conquer Sato san. Now he was stuck with a foreign woman and her baby and to top it all they were going to stay in his place for God-knows-how-long! He sighed to himself. He starts the engine which emitted a nice purring rumble. Kate sat in the backseat with Yosuke strapped on her laps.

However before he put his foot on the gas pedal or changed the gear, he turned around looking back to the back seat to Kate.

"Sasaki san."

"Yes?"

"I would like that all this stays confidential between us, even to my police colleagues except for Megure kebu."

Kate could read in his expression that he was very serious about this and therefore she nodded with strict understanding.

"I understand, Ninzaburo san." She complied without a hint of hesitation; however she showed some doubt as if a question passed into her mind. "But what if they enquire about my relations to you and the reason for staying in your apartment?"

"I will say you are my brother's wife, who's staying over because he's on a business trip to India or some sort."

A smile cracked over her features, finding Shiratori's story amusing.

"Good idea, I don't believe they will think about other ideas since…I have a son." She told with a smile her eyes diverting shortly from Shiratori's stark eyes as if shy.

Her behavior took Shiratori off guard for he stared at her, his mind playing nasty tricks on him, gosh he must be losing it seriously! He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to up front. He backed the car out of the parking then drove to exit of the underground parking. The black Mercedes hummed gently along the busy streets of Tokyo, slithering through the traffic as quick as it could.

As Shiratori drove, regularly he cast some glances to the rear mirror to check on Kate and Yosuke. Both sat there quietly, looking out of the window in quiet but awed speculation. Quietly but with a smile plastered over the toddler's face he pointed his digit to skyscrapers, objects and people as if discovering for the first time it is fresh life the new aspects of life. Kate always smiled warmly at Yosuke, completely overwhelmed by the sweetness of her son's innocence and affection. Shiratori observed her. She still was beautiful. Her long golden hair cascaded down her shoulder and curled at its tips. It gleamed now more healthily without the sight of blood tattered on it. The color of her face was restored; it had regained its natural slightly tanned skin from the Okinawa region. Some bluish and green patch of bruises covered a small part of her right cheek but otherwise her face and skin was flawless. All the women that Shiratori met were horrified of pregnancy; they claimed it ruined their body, their perfect figure. However it wasn't the case for Kate. Her body still remained slender and youthful like a 20 year old. Somehow she had managed even after the pregnancy to keep its healthiness and youthfulness, what was her secret? Naturally because she was a foreigner she had a more vivacious and more proportionate but gracefully curved body. Honestly speaking she would be the woman of all Japanese men's dreams.

Her olive orbs were sparkling with more warmth and more cheerfulness as she was in her own world with Yosuke. Even though Shiratori remained on the surface indifferent to her, she had managed to instill a serene atmosphere in the car which Shiratori enormously liked. Yet despite of her smiling and laughing face, there always was something in the depth of her olive eyes and in her allure something mysterious. Her vivid olive orbs darted to the rear mirror, surprising Shiratori for a second.

"Is something the matter, Ninzaburo san?" she inquired, her whole attention fully drawn to Shiratori's gaze reflecting in the rear mirror.

"How is Yosuke Chan?" asked Shiratori after a pause.

Kate looked down at her son and she looked back at Shiratori with a bright smile.

"He's doing very well, but he's tiered from the hospital, so I assume tonight he'll be sleeping like a rock."

Inwardly Shiratori was relieved to hear that. Hiding behind the innocent face of Yosuke laid a cheeky little devil dormant. Shiratori experienced that on first hand. That little devil was a buddle of energy in the past three days, always darting around like a mini speedy Gonzales in the hospital like it was some attraction park. Yosuke was bold and courageous and managed easily to manipulate the attention. Now that Kate was back on her feet again he hoped he could pass the reigns to her and be relieved from this unnecessary burden. Anyway it's not like he hated Yosuke, he liked that little toddler but kids at that age, huff, they were troublesome.

In the past three days, Shiratori had spent half of his time at work and the other at the hospital checking on his "clients". His more detached behavior had roused his working colleagues' attention but he easily dismissed it by saying he was tiered, which he in reality was. Already some of the male colleagues had other suspicion and Shiratori remembered the day like it was only yesterday, well in fact it was yesterday.

It had been like his usual working days. He had been sitting at his desk, skimming through some criminal reports and also discretely snooping for information on Kate and Yosuke Sasaki, when all of a sudden a group of his colleagues gathered around his desk.

"Hey Shiratori san."

"Hmm?"

"You've been awfully quiet in the past two days, what's up?"

Shiratori's attention was fully drawn to the people in front of him, his partner Hirota sat across and eyed him with piqued interest. He leaned forward.

"Did you meet a woman?"

For some odd reason and God-knows-why, he actually hesitated to respond and that's where the explosion of whooping and cheering erupted.

"My man, is seeing a woman!" cheered Hirota with a proud grin.

"Shiratori sempai is seeing ANOTHER woman instead of Sato san?!"

"Less rivalry the better!"

This made Shiratori snap and he got up brusquely rendering everybody quiet around him. With a calm and controlled expression he responded:

"As usual all of you are making false assumptions, I am still queuing up for Sato san's affections and if any of you try to take my position - remember I have an influential and wealthy family background - I'll strip you off of your post as an officer."

He said this with such control and faked cheerfulness all this time that indeed it scared the hell out of all his colleagues who surrounded him. They had recoiled and reduced in size as if his controlled appearance was threatening to explode and reveal the devil himself. After this day everybody stopped bugging him and thankfully so did Hirota.

The black Mercedes slowed down as it entered a rich and more cluster phobic district with towering glass skyscrapers and other sophisticated buildings which showed off the wealthy side of life. Kate was in awe as she encountered this place. The car drove along the way and turned down into an underground parking. One parking place was empty indicating against the wall the number of Shiratori's license plate. After as the car came to a halt and the engine was turned off, Kate got out with Yosuke in her hands and so did Shiratori. Shiratori led them through the underground parking and into the elevator. The luxury was already evident in the ornament of the elevator, its carpet and the emphasis on detail. Shiratori pressed on the ground floor button and the doors closed.

Within second they reached the ground floor and stepped onto white polished marble. The ceiling rose incredibly high with a chandelier covering a great part of the lobby and along the lobby hung paintings or plants were stationed on either side. It appeared as if one had stepped into the lobby of a hotel, only that this one inherited a more western actually American influence. However it was a great deal smaller in comparison to any grand hotel but it did possess the extravagance in quality and luxury to impress the common people. As they walked along the lobby they walked passed a desk with a security guard stationed there. He gave delighted nod to Shiratori and to the others as they passed him up to join the elevators. There were only two, but it was sufficient enough for this building. They entered another extravagantly adorned elevator and Shiratori pressed on button of the last floor, the 10th. Smoothly the elevator soared to the 10th floor and already within seconds they arrived. They walked in a narrow but short corridor with a dark door at the end. Shiratori slipped his hand in his pocket, pulled out his keys and unlocked his apartment door. He left the door wide open so that Kate could come in. She closed the door behind her and then gaped at what she saw in front of her.

In front of her stretched out a polished wooden floor in the typical western influence. She took off her shoes, placed them neatly where Shiratori's were and stepped into this short hallway. She descended this single step which led to a large but sparse living room. To her right she noticed was a door and to her extreme left clustered couches surrounding the plasma TV. Everything was decorated according to the Western fashion, the presence of light oak, the beige, cream and white tone in the drapery with hints of red and darkish brown. From what Kate could make out, Shiratori took specifically the European style but on hand respecting the traditional way but on the other respecting the modern aspect that is, a large panoramic view in front of the living room with lots of light flooding into the flat and how the furnitures were organized. Somehow she felt like she was in this type of chalets that you find in the mountains, it had this cozy air which she liked.

Connecting from the entrance hallway to where she stood was long and rectangular room maybe approximately 8 m in length and 4 m in width. As one wanted to proceed to the living room, well this huge room was a living room anyway, one passed by a refined and polished light oak table which was still glossy with a vase and fresh flowers decorating it. In the far corner very near to the kitchen was the so-called living room. A Plasma screen was imbedded into the white walls which could easily be seen from the kitchen since there was a nice long wooden counter or bar which enabled while cooking to watch TV despite that the stoves were in the opposite direction. Plush dark leather couches with colorful cushions placed here and there surrounded the Plasma screen with a soft furry carpet underneath and not too far was a fireplace. The kitchen was on the left at the same height of the entrance hallway so one needed to mount one step. Odd enough since the kitchen was practically next to the entrance hall there was no door or doorway which connected to the kitchen and the entrance, so one needed to walk all the way around through the living room to get into the kitchen. It wasn't that bothersome but in some aspect it was impractical. In this very room Book shelves covered a great part of the room and on the walls some impressionist and expressionist paintings were mounted to match the European influence. The similar polished wooden floor covered most floors in this flat, except for the kitchen which was white but matt tiles and the bathroom. Everything was fairly open and sparse, on one hand it revealed how dull and reserved Shiratori was as a character, but Kate found it all agreeable since her ancestors were Europeans and she herself visited it often. She had released Yosuke and held him by her hand as her gaze scanned her surrounding in speechless awe.

"You like it?" asked Shiratori after he re-appeared from a room closely situated to the entrance hallway.

"It's beautiful." She praised, her eyes glowing with fascination.

Shiratori chuckled at her response, pleased that it delighted her.

"It doesn't please so many, but I am happy to find somebody liking my tastes."

Kate noticed that Shiratori had taken off his suit jacket and his tie and he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the first two buttons of his polo shirt undone.

"I hope I'm not making you uneasy with my appearance." He had noticed Kate's stare and she was quickly to recapitulate with a wave of her hand.

"Oh no! Of course not, it's your home after all. I don't think I would enjoy myself running around in my suit jacket or a tie after work."

Shiratori nodded at her response, feeling somewhat relieved that she wasn't a person with certain expectations or typical Japanese customs. Anyway he was a man with manners, but sometimes after a tough days work his behavior rebelled towards all his customs and manners.

"Anyway," cleared Shiratori his throat, trying to regain Kate's attention since she was preoccupied with looking at her surroundings with fascination. "I will show you to your room, please follow me."

With this said she followed Shiratori to this door which had been to the right of this large room. He entered it and let the others come in. The same polished wood covered the floor. Inside was a smaller cozy room with a nice double bed and a nice fluffy white round carpet underneath. There was a desk and a cupboard, enough for a simple but luxurious accommodation. The furnitures were all refined. The same windows which lined the whole length of the rectangular room were built in this room to allow more light to enter. Now she took notice of the balcony.

"You have a patio?" she inquired and Shiratori nodded.

He walked over to one of the windows, grabbed its handle and opened it like a door. He stepped out followed by Kate on a cement floor. A wooden table was placed not so far away with several chairs surrounding it. There even was a barbeque grill. Fortunately the metal railings were high enough and well covered for Yosuke's sake. The view of the city of Tokyo was gorgeous. The sky was turning to a pink and the sun was setting North East from here. One skyscraper blocked the way of the setting sun and it looked like the building was giving a usual glow like a halo, it was funny but beautiful at the same time.

"Gosh it's gorgeous!" exclaimed Kate completely engrossed with the beauty and she brought Yosuke into her arms and pointed to the setting sun.

"Look Yosuke, the sun is setting." She spoke in English to her baby and he acknowledged it with a gurgling giggle and then he silenced down becoming equally engrossed by the sight.

Shiratori once again observed the two. How interesting it was to observe them and it never seemed to tire him. Kate looked back at Shiratori noticing that he had been observing the two intently.

"…You want to say something, Ninzaburo san?"

He shook his head; the warmth that had appeared on his face while he had been observing them disappeared and replaced itself with a calm, neutral expression.

"No, it's just it's been a while since I was in company with a woman and her child." He spoke and returned his gaze to the setting sun with his mind wandering.

It was Kate's turn to observe Shiratori. He appeared well educated and well mannered. She could gather that he was very wealthy for an average person working as an average officer. So she assumed he was from a wealthy descent. Apparently he was single, since he didn't wear a ring and neither was there a woman in his flat. He had a controlled attitude and appearance towards visitors which emphasized again his good manners. However he was plain. There was nothing special either attractive about his face, his strangely tousled hair or tidy appearance. Nevertheless it was his allure and stark eyes which gave off a mysterious air, which certainly was attractive to many women. He was half a head taller than her, had an athletic and slender body and always kept a serious composure. Kate could tell that he laughed or smiled seldom, also his job was demanding full discipline which is why he wasn't so acquainted to warmth. Being an officer certainly is physically demanding but it requires a sacrifice, for Shiratori sake was to lead a lonesome life. Shiratori's ovular and flawless face was lightly raised with the luminescent glow of the sunset reflected in his face and dark orbs. He briefly closed his eyes as a nice breeze waft over his feature, rustling his hair and carrying his scent over to Kate. A nice discrete manly cologne with a light spice came into Kate's nose which slightly weakened her knees. She tightened her grip to the railing, cursing herself for acting like such, but… Shiratori felt so much like _**him. **_

"If you need anything like baby products I can help to get them for you, there is a small convenience store around the block and in the opposite direction 15 minutes away there is a shopping mall." Informed Shiratori and he drew his full attention to her.

"Mhh." She nodded with apprehension "I think I would need some basic necessities and also get some baby products for Yosuke, do you think it's possible to get it tonight from the convenience store?"

Shiratori nodded.

"It's open 24/7. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, if it doesn't bother you, I promise to pay back when I can get access to my account."

Shiratori just waved off to dismiss the fact that going to the convenience store was fine for him and money wise he had no problem. Kate was relieved to see this and smiled brightly.

"Anyway I need to go to the convenience store to buy some groceries for tonight, I want to cook us dinner."

"You can actually cook?!" she repeated with astonishment scanning his appearance with wide eyes, as if disbelieved of his statement but he nodded quietly with discrete pride.

"It's one of my pass-time hobbies." He said as both returned back to the apartment and were heading back to the front door. "I like trying out new foreign dishes."

"Wow. Now that I call the perfect man!"

Shiratori for the first time gave a genuine appreciate chuckle. This woman still was a lively like youth.

"Don't judge too early you haven't tasted my cooking yet."

"Oh." She realized with a nervous smile. "True, so do surprise me then!"

They left the apartment with a smile and left for the convenience store.

Later when night fell and the stars twinkled in the sky, Shiratori with hands full of grocery bags and Kate with her son in her arms and some grocery bags returned to the apartment. They were all in a cheerful mood. Yosuke had been gleefully nibbling and sucking on a baby biscuit. Kate placed him on the floor and let him stagger about into the living room, giggling as he went. Shiratori shook his head with amusement. This little Yosuke was a rascal.

"I will bring my things to the room, can you keep an eye on Yosuke, he's very clumsy and careless at times - then I will help you in the kitchen."

"All right, but it's not necessary for you to help me."

"Aww, nonsense!" she called from her room.

Shiratori in his life time that he spent with women, he had no clue how much women needed things like cosmetics and toilet accessories. Honestly speaking, as a man, he found half of the things meaningless, but what more can he say, women treasure their outer beauty extremely. At least one plastic bag was filled with all sorts of lady products which in the convenience story to his embarrassment made his eyes avert. He was amazed how Kate casually tossed these things in the basket and passed it over to the cashier like it was some daily thing like food. Anyway it was some women logic that he will never understand.

Shiratori had taken away expensive objects away from Yosuke's grasps and placed them high above. He sighed and realized the only way to pacify a baby is no other than the TV. So he switched the TV on, zapped to a children's channel and grabbed Yosuke and placed him in the couch. The little Yosuke's auburn orbs became so engrossed into the children animation that he completely ignored Shiratori's mere presence.

"I don't want him to watch too much Television, because he becomes too excited and can barely sleep later."

Shiratori gave an apologetic face, fearing that he offended her, but she simply smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Are you planning to make pasta?" she said as she looked through the ingredients he bought.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Let me help with preparing the vegetables."

Shiratori acting reluctantly became more insistent.

"I don't want to sound too insistent but just for this dinner, let me prepare everything, please just make yourself at home and let me take care of the rest."

Kate looked at him, feeling his towering presence overpowering her eagerness to help, but she was feeling guilty if she didn't do anything to help him.

"Can I set the table, then?" she asked hesitantly with a small smile.

After a sigh, Shiratori nodded and then pointed out with his motions where the things were.

"Here are the silverwares, over there are the place mates and there are the glasses."

As he said this he turned his attention back to preparing the vegetables while Kate was busy setting the table. A silent moment filled the gap of the adults, only the kitsch music of the baby cartoons filled the silence. While he chopped the vegetables a thought came to him:

"What does Yosuke Chan eat, should I prepare something to eat for him?" called Shiratori.

"Don't worry I've got this baby food for him, you know this baby food in the jar?"

"Oh, that? He eats that?"

"Babies who don't have their teethes yet eat that, sometimes they've got nice stuff, but of course it is nothing to compare with the good food we prepare."

"… I actually don't know the difference since I ate always freshly grounded food, my parents were very picky towards this jarred food and they preferred it freshly ground claiming it was healthier and all." Mentioned Shiratori as he threw in the sliced vegetables into a pan.

"Oh, that's a luxury, must have been good."

"I don't remember the taste."

A silent moment descended on the two adults again.

"Actually..." Began Kate who stood suddenly behind Shiratori which startled him because he hasn't heard her come.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you; I tend to be very discrete." Apologized Kate quickly as she noticed that she had startled Shiratori.

Shiratori regained his breath and relaxed himself. This woman snuck up on him like a ninja! He didn't hear a sound! Yet maybe he was too tiered from work and all.

"Were you going to ask me something?"

"Oh yes! Uhm, are you from a rich family?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"I don't believe an average police man could be this rich."

"That's true."

They had stopped talking until the food was served and ready to be eaten.

All three were gathered around the table. They sat at the end of the table, Shiratori sat across of Yosuke and Kate sat at the head of the table. She has been feeding Yosuke this jarred food. Judging by its orangey contents, it looked like grounded pumpkin and carrot and something else. Yosuke wore now a bib around his neck and sometimes drooled a bit. The food also kept dribbling down and Kate scooped it up with the spoon to put it back into his mouth. Shiratori ate and observed this. He couldn't imagine himself being in that state long ago, being completely helpless whatsoever. Then Kate chuckled and Shiratori looked at her, she had been studying Shiratori's expression with amusement.

"You look like I am feeding him something toxic, I tell you it isn't as bad as it looks."

Kate then wiped the spoon she used for Yosuke in her napkin and took a small scoop from the jarred food and put it into her mouth.

"A little sweet and salty, nice." She mentioned, tasting the food in her mouth and looking to the ceiling, examining the taste. "You wanna taste?"

It surprised Shiratori that she asked him such a question, somehow her approach was typically American, rather bold and blunt. Kate immediately realized her behavior when Shiratori had been staring at her with a blank expression and instantly she corrected herself.

"I'm sorry…"

Shiratori waved it off with.

"I'm curious myself if this stuff is good as you claimed it to be."

Kate's expression brightened up after she realized she hadn't offended him. He took his clean spoon and took a small scoop from the jar and brought to his mouth. He tasted and examined the taste calmly and seriously and reached a conclusion soon as his face brightened up a bit.

"Not bad, but not as good as freshly grounded vegetables, maybe the next time I could prepare something for Yosuke chan."

"That would be really kind of you." She spoke in such a gentle voice and radiating smile that it made Shiratori's insides squirm.

Shiratori cleared his throat as in clearing his uneasiness.

"So you like the pasta?"

Kate looked down to her plate, it was untouched since she had been feeding Yosuke and she gave an apologetic smile. Shiratori looked at Kate, her plate and Yosuke. Anyway he had already finished his portion and felt humble enough to help so he got up to walk over to the side of Yosuke.

"Let me feed him while you eat your dinner, it tastes better when it's warm."

Kate stared at him, never really expecting him to be this humble or even comfortable to take over the feeding. After a moment of reluctance she handed him the jar and the spoon and he sat next to Yosuke who followed his actions like a starved puppy. He took a moderate amount of food and gently slipped it into Yosuke's mouth. Some of the food dribbled down Yosuke's chin and Shiratori with an amused but small smile scrapped the food off of the baby's face to put it back into its mouth.

"You like it?" asked Shiratori without looking at Kate.

"The pasta, you mean?" she inquired and Shiratori nodded still preoccupied feeding Yosuke. "It's delicious! The way you seasoned the sauce, is just tasty! The vegetables are tender and the pasta al dénté… I sure am amazed of your cooking skill Ninzaburo san; you really caught me off guard!"

Shiratori took in her words with his inner self grinning proudly. It always delighted him to hear people praise his cooking, but he wasn't the type of person to be open about it, he was more modest. Kate could see although he remained calm and neutral that he was pleased that she had complimented his cooking. Shiratori was somewhat a hard nut to crack in what regards feelings and all, but soon as one observed intently one could actually perceive his inner feelings.

"You seem to get around well with babies," Mentioned Kate with delight as she ate and watched them. "I remember my husband was always so panicky with feeding Yosuke or changing his diapers."

"I'm not any better to your husband, even though it doesn't look like it but I am nervous." Admitted Shiratori as his attention was focused on the task before him. "My job has taught me to face any situation with a cool head."

"Well you passed the test of being a good father."

"I don't think I'll be a good father and I am not sure if I'll become one in the future."

Kate gave a small secret smile to herself as she heard this and ate her food in pleasurable silence. She heard that familiar response from a person she held so dear in her heart.

"What are you smiling at?" noticed Shiratori with his eyes piercing with interest, but Kate shook her head with a grin.

"Nothing really."

They finished the dinner and cleaning up and slowly retreated for bed. Yosuke had fallen asleep shortly after he eaten. It was funny to watch the little Yosuke yawn and wobble in his chair, his chubby fists rubbing his dropping and blinking eye lids trying to restrain himself from falling asleep, but sleep was overpowering his will. Kate had taken him and changed his diapers and put some sort of overall pajamas which covered his entire body and feet, only his head and hands were uncovered.

Now Shiratori and Kate stood in front of each other in-between their bedroom doors.

"Thank you for everything Ninzaburo san; I cannot express how grateful I am."

"It is my duty."

A moment of silence came in-between both of them, they seemed unsure how to say good night to each other.

"Uhm, tomorrow I'll be off to work and won't be coming back until 7 PM, do you think you can manage?"

She nodded eagerly, showing that it didn't bother her the slightest.

"Of course, do not worry about us, we can manage."

Shiratori looked at her, his brows then creased into a serious expression.

"Do not in any circumstances leave my flat. I will leave my cell phone number and other numbers on the kitchen counter if you need anything. And maybe later when I come back we can go some clothes shopping for you and Yosuke chan and then you could get some of your valuables from your bank account."

"That sounds good to me; I promise I won't leave the flat."

Shiratori took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head, as if in thought.

"When everything settles, I will grant you more freedom, is that all right?"

Kate nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Good night, Ninzaburo san."

"Good night, Sasaki san."

Both left each other's presence and retreated into their rooms for the night.

Shiratori woke up to the sound of some crying. He rolled over to look at his radio alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 3:30 AM. He groaned to himself, rubbed his eyes and got up. He tossed his bed robe and tied it and walked out of his room. There was a dim light coming from the other end of the living room. He entered it and found Kate seated on one of the couches holding a sobbing Yosuke. Her expression was serious and in contemplation as she patted gently the back of the sobbing Yosuke. She wore an oversized grey pair of cotton pajamas which Shiratori had lent her.

"Is everything all right?"

It startled Kate for a split second and her features softened into an apologetic expression as she met Shiratori.

"Did Yosuke wake you up? I'm sorry, everything's all right. It looks like he had a nightmare."

Shiratori rubbed his eyes and yawned once more. If he had the guts he would simply turn his back on them and go to bed, but his mannerism held him back and he went to the kitchen.

"Do you want to drink something, soda, orange juice..?"

"Orange juice would be good."

Shiratori took the carton of orange juice and poured two glasses, one for him and the other for her. He walked over and seated himself on another couch beside her. He placed the glass in front of her and she took a sip from it.

"Does he wake up a lot in the night?"

"Well until he turned 1 he had been waking up every night and now that he's turning 2 in a couple of months, he wakes up only if he had a nightmare and sometimes when he's hungry."

They accepted some silence between the two and both were in their own thoughts.

"Probably his nightmare was me getting beaten up in the backstreet, because he was shaking and clinging to me with his life." Supposed Kate with a thoughtful but pained voice.

Shiratori had for the moment completely forgotten what her situation had been since he was enjoying his time with her. He had found her in the backstreet, beaten up and he had brought them to the hospital three days ago. Yosuke had witnessed these thugs beating up his mother and Shiratori was relieved that the little boy hadn't been harmed, but it disgusted him somewhat that such a young creature witnessed this brutality. Now it was only a matter of care that would heal this boy's mental wounds. However Kate's perseverance had surprised Shiratori greatly, not so many women had such a strong will like her or honestly speaking, such endurance.

Little Yosuke had calmed down now, he hiccoughed sometimes but otherwise he stopped sobbing and shaking.

"You should go to bed, Ninzaburo san, you'll be too tiered for work."

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, of course! Please, go to bed. Anyway I'll breast feed Yosuke and then I will go to bed."

Almost automatically he stood up and bade Kate good night and returned to his bedroom. Simply the word "breast feeding" made him flee to his room. Pathetic and over sensitive man instincts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyaaaaaa^^ Thankies for all awesome reviews and thanks for putting me down on "story", "author" or "favourite" story thing (dunno the exact names)^^I'm sorry if I am updating rather slowly, I'm currently working on THIS story and have a busy School life in front of me (I am graduating, YAAAAAY!!!) Also I am waiting for more people to notice my story and review it^^ Not to forget I am updating my Naruto fanfic as well, so don't kill me if all this takes time, ne?**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and review it if you can^^

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**- Sweet torment -**

The following day, Shiratori had gotten up at 6AM. He felt craggy and irritated, the same feeling he felt in the past each time when he went to School in the morning. Normally he never felt like that for his job, but after having a disrupted sleep caused by Yosuke's crying and his brain tormenting him with images of women's breasts, sleep seemed unthinkable to him.

He came out of his room fully dressed and ready for his work. He walked into the living room while he was buttoning his sleeve button and adjusting his tie, when all of a sudden his eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets and his jaw became slack.

"Oh...My...God!" he mumbled with utter disbelief as his eyes stared at the scene in front of him.

Kate lay sleeping on her sides with a peaceful expression. Her creamy face was smoothed out without any hints of worry. Her luscious lips were slightly parted and her eyes were adorned with graceful eyelashes which occasionally fluttered like butterfly wings. One part of her golden silk hair cascaded down her neck touching the tiny brown curls of little Yosuke's head while the other lay in disarray under her head. One could say it was a vision of beauty, a gorgeous woman holding an infant in her bosom. However it equally felt like something unreachable but holy. Yosuke stirred slightly and snuggled ever closer to her bosom, trying to captivate the warmth and the protection. Kate held him against her. This by all means wasn't the shocking part, this was beautiful and eloquent, but the shocking part was Kate's clothes. Since it's evident that babies understand affection by physical closeness, which means skin-to-skin, this was a little too much asked for. To Shiratori discomfort but eager eyes, he was exposed to some tempting flesh.

Either Kate fell asleep while she was breast feeding or Yosuke had pulled her shirt up or the shirt had by itself rolled up, either way, a mound of wanted-to-be touched, wanted-to-be-kneaded and terribly succulent breast poked out with all its glory from underneath Kate's baggy shirt. Shiratori's mouth had gone all dry. A terribly gorgeous woman with a part of her breast sticking out like that was bound to tempt any idiot! Why in the hell did he act like that?! He has seen a fair share of breasts in his life and yet the exposure of a single one nearly brings him to his knees! What in the hell was wrong with him, man, he must be so desperate! Another thing caught his attention, her red nipple was erected and somewhat painfully swollen and bruised from Yosuke's sucking and nibbling. Like a gunshot, images of Shiratori's wildest dreams flashed in his head like tons of bricks falling on top of him with a kick in the guts included. He needed to leave NOW! His sanity was at stake!

However to spare her from humiliation, he tiptoed to the couch and took the blankest which she had pushed down to her feet and covered her with his eyes averted. If she had been alone without Yosuke, then by God he would have lost control completely! As he covered her well he felt her stir, instinctively she grabbed for his hand brought it to her cheek and murmured with gentleness.

"Yoske... my love."

Shiratori was startled of her action and froze. He was afraid he had awoken her, but another thought preoccupied him, she had mistaken him for her husband. Her expression was so tender; she spoke in her sub-conscious state with a smile gracing her delicate features as if she was awake. Was she dreaming of her deceased husband? The ardour that Shiratori felt gradually dissipated the longer she held his hand against her soft and warm cheek. Before melancholy could strike a full blow, to Shiratori's discomfort he encountered a single tear rolling down from her close eye lid which then gathered on his thumb. Her grip had tightened for a split second with a shiver following it. Her breath also quivered as she brought Shiratori's hand close to her lips and kissed it.

"Sorry..." she murmured and her whole body suddenly became limp with sleep again.

Shiratori gently pulled his hand out of her loosened grasp and he stared at his hand with contemplation. Above his thumb was still moist with her tear and he still could feel the shivering breath and the kiss on the back of his palm. He looked at her for a moment, unsure how to react in this moment. However after a while his eyebrows knit with his dark orbs unreadable but perceptive. Silently he turned away from the couch and immediately left his flat without eating breakfast.

He yawned widely and scratched the back of his head while he studied some criminal reports. It was 2PM and Shiratori had been skimming through some reports about various things. Only 10 minutes ago did he receive a new task. Megure kebu had given him this report about one unsolved case regarding some regular car thievery in the Beika district. That sucker would either break into cars or observe a victim and select it through some cunning tricks like staging an accident and then somehow hijack their cars. The stolen cars were then often found in the same location in a junk yard, vandalised into an un-drivable condition with the stereo, radios, tires and anything valuable stolen. All of this was always preformed in the nighttimes. From the report it assumes there are more hands involved. Shiratori heaved a groan. This meant he will be working very, very late, how great!

"Shiratori... Hey Shiratori, hellooo are you there?" waved Hirota impatiently in front of Shiratori.

Shiratori briskly woke up from his contemplation to look over at his working colleague's frowning face.

"What?"

Hirota studied him with scrutinising eyes.

"This morning you've been – different."

"Oh really, enlighten me."

"You look tired, your hair is in a mess and your eyes look different and today you've been sometimes in a daze – did something interesting happen?" Hirota put a lot of emphasis in "interesting" which made Shiratori frown and sigh in return.

"If something "interesting" did happen, then I wouldn't be tiered and so irritable."

"Had rough night?"

Shiratori gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"I have new responsibilities and I am beginning to regret that I have taken them."

"Oh." Acknowledged Hirota "Is a woman involved?"

Shiratori could have dropped his head on his desk; I mean every single thing his friend says is about "women" no matter what it is!

"Why do you assume that every single problem I have in my life or my mood swings are always caused by "women"?"

"Well half of my problems ARE caused by my wife."

Shiratori sighed, rubbing his temples, why can't he just be left alone with his problems?

"Am I correct to assume that a woman is involved?" Hirota lowered his head and leaned over to Shiratori's desk with a raised brow. "Coz' I never seen you contemplating this much."

All of a sudden Shiratori's cell phone began to ring. Relief washed over him; at least he could run away from his friend's senseless interrogation. He grabbed for it, looked at the display screen with raised brows and got up.

"I'll have to get this."

He unfolded his phone and brought it to his ears as he left the room in quick steps.

"Sasaki san?"

"_Uhm, hi, Ninzaburo san, I hope I am not disturbing you."_ Spoke Kate's gentle but silky voice at the other end which made Shiratori to his horror remember what had happened in his flat some hours ago.

"No, of course not, did something happen or do you need something?"

"_Not really, no, uhm I was just wondering how you were doing."_

He didn't understand why, but his insides began to warm up and he couldn't deny some happiness spreading throughout his whole body as he heard her ask about him.

"I am doing very well thank you and what about you?" he asked as he came to a halt in front of a vending machine, popping in several yen coins to get some hot coffee.

"_I'm okay, just a bit tiered..."_she replied calmly, but some hesitation was in her voice. _"...Did you, uhh...cover us this morning with the blanket?"_

Shiratori coughed on his coffee which he taken a sip from. Already the officers around him were looking at him so strangely.

"_Ninzaburo san, are you all right?" _her voice sounded so concerned.

Shiratori cursed himself. She was talking about the blanket, damn it! Not that he has seen her boob, okay! Get a grip of yourself! He held himself away from the phone to get a hold of himself and took a deep breath and a sip of his coffee to calm himself down.

"Sorry there, I drank my coffee too fast." He apologized quickly, his voice a bit hoarse and strangled. "Yes, it was me who covered you this morning."

At the other end there was a pause.

"_Thank you."_ Her affectionate but moved voice replied which then reverberated into Shiratori's ear and spread into his system.

A shiver went down Shiratori's body, God that woman, had a sweet voice!

"Don't have to thank me."

"_You are doing so much for us, Ninzaburo san; I wish I could help out more."_

For crying out loud! That woman was driving him to the edge of sanity, or self-control, how in the hell can this be possible?! He needed to sit down and QUICKLY! He sat down on the bench beside the vending machine. Anyway he mustn't make a fool of himself in here in front of his working colleagues, it's not like he's having phone sex! He took a deep breath.

"How is Yosuke chan?" he inquired, changing the topic and starting with a refreshed tone.

"_He's running around and playing, but he actually seems to be inquiring about you." _

A small smile crept over his features as he heard this.

"Is that so; is he that fond of me?"

Kate chuckled at the other end.

"_I think so... Anyway I do not wish to hold you back for long. I just wanted to inform you that Yosuke and I are managing very well, so take your time to come back and do not stress yourself about taking us shopping, we can even go another time."_

Now that he remembered about promising them to go shopping, he recalled he did have something to tell Kate.

"Sasaki san."

"_Yes?"_

"Uhm, about tonight, I have a big case which means I won't be back until midnight the latest. So we would have to move the shopping on another day, is that all right with you?"

Shiratori didn't feel so delighted about that idea, he felt guilty that they had to go on another day without proper clothes, but since the case was dropped into his laps, he had no choice really.

"_Oh. Okay, don't worry, Yosuke and I can survive another day."_ She chuckled. _"I hope you will perform your very best, I will see later I suppose."_

"Yes you will."

"_See you later."_

"Yes, bye."

Both hung up. He leaned back into the lounge couch and sighed. Things were getting out of hand. This woman and her baby are his clients and yet he behaves like they were some close friends. He must be more civil towards them and not express some attachments. If he does express that serious attachment he knows from experience and his job that the enemies will pick this weak point.

"Are you okay, Shiratori san?" asked a female voice which woke Shiratori from his contemplation.

He would recognize that voice even if he were blind. He gazed at a woman wearing a dark red skirt suit with a white tucked in shirt and brown heels. Her dark hair was short but rounded her face gracefully, she always had tomboyish aspect in her behavior but she was most of the time bright. Only this time she appeared calm and composed.

"I'm all right, why are you asking?"

He looked over at her while sipping from his coffee and sitting casually in the lounge couches. Fortune must be on his side for Sato san was actually talking to him!

"Oh, you know, you look tiered and troubled, so I was wondering if you were okay." She grinned at him with her tomboyish nature peeking out.

Did she have any idea how cute she was?

"I've got lot of things on my mind, including an assignment from Megure kebu." Said Shiratori as he finished his coffee and threw the plastic cup into the bin.

"Oh, are you talking about the car thievery case?"

"Yes, I am."

Sato san gave a proud grin.

"I'm your partner."

Shiratori nearly fell off the couch when he heard that and stood up with a blank expression on his face.

"Really?" damn he sounded too hopeful!

She nodded with her preserved grin.

"Megure kebu told me you had a lot in your hands and suggested that I team up with you."

Damn all fortune came back to him! He was the luckiest man on Earth! Equally he was thankful to Megure; he did have lot of things to take care of especially Kate and her son.

"Sato san, Sato san!" called a familiar voice and immediately Sato turned her back on Shiratori and smiled brightly at the person who appeared.

"Takagi kun, what's the matter?"

As Sato encountered Takagi her expression turned into a concerned one. Takagi who usually bears an uncomfortable and innocent expression in the closeness of Sato had a serious expression which only meant: trouble.

"Megure kebu wants to see you both in his office; he found a leak on the thief's location!"

Shiratori and Sato looked at each other and made their way in hasty paces to Megure's office.

They arrived in Megure's office and gathered in front of his desk. He had been standing with his back facing them and looking out of the window.

"It turns out our car thief is a car dealer. He makes business by stealing pieces of cars and selling them off. I don't know if you heard of the Gaizo industry."

"Gaizo, the car factory?"

"Yes, Sato san, but this factory has been shut down two years ago due to bankruptcy, but most precisely due to illegal transactions with prototype car materials belonging to Toyota, Honda, etc."

"Are you assuming that the thieves reside there?" questioned Shiratori.

"I do not assume, I am certain because I found evidence to support it." Corrected Megure and placed some photographs on his desk and spread them out.

The officers in the room looked at each of the pictures. The pictures were taken from an industrial area. The industry district was at least 20 minutes away from here, actually even close to the harbor. On the pictures were some darkly clad but suspicious people unloading a van, bringing into the factory some cardboard boxes and some stolen car goods. The pictures were taken from different angles and focused on different objects or people, captivating the essential part of the whole thing: that there was some illegal dealing going about in the abandoned factory.

"I thought they were active in the night time?" asked Shiratori, realizing that the picture had been taken in day time.

"They usually are, but if they are doing this in day time, I'm assuming that there is more than meets the eye."

"What do you want us to do, Megure kebu?" asked Sato with a serious voice.

"I want you and Shiratori kun to serve as a bait, to attract the attention of the thieves."

"How are we going to do this?" asked Shiratori.

"I'll explain to you…" he said and began explaining the whole plan to Shiratori, Sato and Takagi who happened to be around.

"This is not what I had in mind." Mumbled Shiratori as his mouth twitched with unease.

"Did you say something, Shiratori san?" asked Sato absentmindedly and Shiratori instinctively shook his head as he started the engine of his car and drove the car out of the underground parking.

It was already night but dark rainclouds hung over Tokyo. The air felt damp and heavy. An awful combination with the summer heat and rain. The whole plan was ridiculous! I mean not everything, he had some advantage being with Sato but on the other hand he maybe will lose his babe: his Mercedes Benz! Megure had clearly stated as he discussed the plan about the case "Anyway you are the only wealthy person in this entire building!" Yea, well he was sure he wasn't the only wealthy bastard in this damn building anyway! It was just an excuse because he stood nearby. How life could be miserable at times! His car sped quietly through the traffic.

"Let's go over the plan shall we?" requested Sato and Shiratori with a short glance at her nodded.

"We have to pretend to be a couple going into the Beika shopping mall and we need to park nearby it. We were informed that they always strike there between 9 and 10 PM."

Now it was 8:40 PM, it would take them anyway twenty minutes to arrive at their destination.

"Are you sure that all this will work, Sato san?" asked Shiratori and she nodded firmly with her eyes fixed on the street.

"If you possess an expensive European car brand, this will inevitably attract their attention, but there is always a chance that it might fail, so we need to be prepared for the unexpected."

Shiratori nodded at her statement. It was true. One was never sure what the criminals thought, especially thieves, they were unpredictable. Yet Shiratori had a strange feeling about the whole case, this car hijacking business, he couldn't help himself but think that there was much more behind it.

"Are you sure you are okay, Shiratori san? You are unusually quiet and less enthusiastic."

Sato's concern somewhat surprised him.

"I didn't know you were this concerned about me?" chuckled Shiratori lightly.

"I've known you for a while Shiratori san and what you cannot hide from me is when you are troubled."

What was happening? Why was she showing some friendly concern, normally when she was with Takagi she wouldn't say anything or something he had the feeling she was on purposely avoiding him. Well honestly he was sometimes a jerk towards Takagi, but hey if Takagi was stealing away the woman he likes he would do anything to steal her back. The so-called arranged marriage was ruined when Takagi appeared, but Shiratori wasn't to going to give up that easily, he'll snatch any opportunity to conquer her.

"I'm preoccupied with trifling matters."

"Ah so. What kind of matters?"

Shiratori shook his head at her. He couldn't tell her what kind of things bothered him. He couldn't tell her he had to babysit a woman with her child who was threatened by some invisible enemy, he couldn't tell her how he felt about this and most importantly he couldn't tell how sincerely he felt for Sato. However something had been pulling him back from expressing his affection to Sato, he never felt this before, it felt like he had been chained against the wall and couldn't make any more steps forward. He didn't understand this, the words wouldn't roll out of his mouth, and the taste was appalling and discouraging. What was wrong with him?

"Some time things are best to be kept in secret." He murmured more to himself then to Sato and she had gone very quiet and stared at Shiratori.

It was the first time in her life that she had seen Shiratori like this. He had become more reserved all of a sudden towards her whereas before he would pour out anything that he had on his mind. What was provoking this change? He wasn't provocative or pretentious anymore but a distant person, almost a stranger. If something was drastically changing him, it only meant something really serious had happened.

"We're here – are you ready?" asked Shiratori as he parked the car in an open and obvious parking spot and looked over at Sato.

She looked at him for a moment. An impenetrable veil covered his unreadable dark orbs and she felt she was staring through glass and nothingness. Slowly she nodded. They got out of the car and very calmly without flinching Shiratori took her hand in his and held it. Sato had somewhat flinched but Shiratori had ignored it. They stood for a moment in front of the car and Shiratori turned around to face her, still holding her hand.

"Is your earpiece on?"

Sato nodded at him and she placed her finger against her ear, hearing some gentle sizzling of her radio in her ear. Both then heard a distinct voice in their radios.

"_Shiratori Kun, Sato san, do you read me?" _Crackled Megure's stern tone and Shiratori rose his hand and pretend to be coughing which he wasn't he spoke through a mic attached to his Rolex.

"We are all set to go, kebu." He whispered then looked leisurely around him.

"_Walk slowly towards the Beika mall – take your time. We will alarm you in case of changes, Megure out."_

With this said both Sato and Shiratori walked calmly towards the Beika shopping mall across the street. They had to cross a big X-crossing of pedestrians. They walked across holding their hands in a somewhat tense grip, their vigilance on high alert. Somewhere far from the scene stood an impatient officer, dressed in civilian clothes who frowned at the scene. Why in the hell wasn't he the lucky guy holding her hand?! Takagi took a deep breath trying to get control of his small jealousy attack. Anyway Shiratori and Sato seemed too absorbed in the mission then to concentrate on what they were doing, acting "couple-like". Anyhow holding hands wasn't bad…Right?

Surrounding the Beika shopping mall district were many officers stationed dressed in civilian clothes. They sat on benches, leaned against the wall, spoke to each other, and sat in Cafes – each one of them were vigilant in their own way. That's where all of a sudden they caught a radio transmission from their colleague, all their gazes abstractedly met the source of attention. Maybe a good ten meters away from Sato's and Shiratori's position, very close to a back street entrance stood a group of men consisting of four who were dressed in some young gangster look, baggy pants, oversized shirts, chains around their necks, piercings along their ears. They looked like youngsters who entered either their twenties or below. Each of the officers signaled each other of the suspicious presence of these young men. They dispersed in the crowd and already the disguised officers each followed an individual.

"_Four suspects are dissipating in the crowd - Shiratori and Sato carry out as planned." _Ordered Takagi's voice instead of Megure's. _"A suspect with brown leather jacket is coming towards you."_

Shiratori and Sato agreed without a word.

"Dear, you've got such a nice car." Said Sato loudly with a smile and Shiratori were obliged as ordered to tag along. "What kind of brand is it?"

"It's a limited edition of the Mercedes Benz." He declared with improvised interest, speaking loudly so that the suspect could hear them.

"How much is it worth?"

"Well, in dollars it would be 2 million."

The suspect tilted his head as he walked by, taking in the information discretely. They quickened their paces, both noticing that the suspect obviously swallowed the whole thing. They arrived on the sidewalk which lined the Beika shopping mall, a towering building with 10 floors at least with half of its structure made of glass. When the so-called couple made a step into the mall, a sudden tire screeching sound with screams filled the air and Shiratori's and Sato's head snapped around to the source. The pedestrians leaped aside with screams as the white gleaming Lamborghini zoomed by and already the owner of the car screamed that his car was being stolen. Two other cars filled with disguised officers zoomed after the Lamborghini. The crowd was going amok dashing into the mall or running in any direction possible, bumping into Shiratori and Sato. Shiratori spotted the suspect with the leather jacket over at his car and made a dash for it ignoring Sato's calls.

Shiratori ran, knocking passed the panicking pedestrians. The thief was at Shiratori's car, trying to use a wire or some sort to break the lock of the car. He was quick for he managed very easily and sat in the seat. He bent down pulling the wires of the car and got it started. The Mercedes Benz hummed with a low growl and the thief gently pressed his foot on the gas pedal. The car wheeled out of the parking lot. Shiratori cursed under his breath, the panicked pedestrians were slowing him down, bumping into him carelessly. The Mercedes Benz made a turn into the opposite direction from where the Lamborghini drove. However the thief noticed Shiratori and decided to accelerate but Shiratori pulled forth his gun and shouted:

"Out of the way!"

The pedestrians screamed even louder and dashed about in an even more confused mass. He aimed for the cars wheels and shot several times. The Mercedes Benz lost control and rammed into the corner of a building, smashing the hood entirely. Shiratori stood there, the mass had leaped out of his sight as they heard he had been firing shots. The thief kicked the car door open, staggered out of it grasping his bleeding nose. He looked back and saw Shiratori running after him and he made a dash. The thief spat blood on the floor, his bleeding nose slowing him down slightly and he ran into the mall. The police sirens were howling and approaching the scene.

"_Shiratori what's your situation?"_Cracked the voice of Megure with command.

"Main suspect has entered the shopping mall, I repeat main suspect has entered the shopping mall! I am going in!" he spoke into his radio and sprinted after the suspect into the shopping mall.

As he ran through the mall, walking up the escalator and stairs, shops and all, he shouted at the people to stop the person but none reacted they had been stunned with shock. Shiratori groaned. For keeping the streets cleaned from criminals, that's the thanks of the people, not intervening once!? They came to a dead end of the mall and the suspect darted his attention to his right and left, looking for an escape. He noticed a pharmacy and ran into it followed by the superintendent. Shiratori stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the thief holding a hostage at knife point. Shiratori automatically lowered his weapon and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"…Ninzaburo san?" breathed Kate with wide eyes as she encountered Shiratori with disbelief. Shiratori couldn't believe this. Kate was out here?! What the hell was she doing here?! She wore new clothes, a nice pair of washed out but tight blue jeans with some frilly white shirt which was slightly a décolleté. Equally her face was retouched with make-up highlighting the intensity of her olive orbs which glinted with anxiety.

"…Sasaki san?!"

She flinched at the feel of the cool blade against her throat.

"What coincidence, you know each other?" spoke the thief with sneer on his face. "Is she your woman?"

Shiratori and Kate merely stared each other, not responding to this thief.

"Where's Yosuke chan?" asked Shiratori with concern, his eyebrows knit with high awareness and seriousness.

"He's… he's over there." She indicated with a light stammer to her right into an aisle of beauty products.

A middle aged woman sat cowered holding Yosuke in her grasp, showing her determination to protect the infant. Yosuke was trembling and sobbing again. He was struggling and trying desperately to reach for his mother, sobbing baby words. This made Shiratori's blood boil. How much more must a baby go through this pain?! How much?!

"I'm going to get you out of this, Sasaki san, do not worry." Reassured Shiratori and stood straight, displaying that he was holding his ground.

"It is not worth pulling this through kid, stop it before you make things worse for you." Spoke Shiratori and made a step forward which he was greeted with a step back from the thief and a snigger.

"Like hell that's gonna happen! You cops say the same damn thing, I am not retarded. We all land in the slams."

"You do but you could have shortened your prison sentence if you have given up, but since you are holding a hostage your prison sentence will be prolonged for a year or two." Explained Shiratori calmly.

The thief had become nervous now, sweat began to trickle down his forehead and his wide eyes darted around the room with the knife pressed against Kate's throat. When Shiratori wanted to make a move, he was suddenly struck behind his head and crashed onto his knees. His gun slid over the white floor and was picked up by an individual. A sharp numbing pain caused dizziness and momentary blackness for Shiratori. He took a deep breath, clenching his jaw and groaning. He couldn't pass out now!

"What took you so long, man?!"

"I had those bastard cops on my tail. I had to shake 'em off somehow!" snarled a new thug at his buddy.

"Grab the kid, obviously they are the weak spot of that cop." Said the thief in the brown leather jacket to his buddy who wore a loose grey shirt.

"Please, don't hurt my baby! Please don't!" Kate shouted anxiously with the tears pouring down her face, her body struggling against the grip of the thief.

The thief with the grey shirt gave a grunt and walked over to the woman that held Yosuke. A "click" was heard and a gun was pointed at the middle aged woman's head. That bastard thief was using Shiratori's gun to threaten people?!

"Let go of the baby if you don't want your brains blown out."

Reluctantly but with continual sobbing apologies she released Yosuke and the thug almost ruthlessly wrenched Yosuke along with him and then brought him into his arms with the gun pointing at its head. Yosuke whimpered and sobbed even harder, sensing the dread in the atmosphere. Kate now screamed at the sight that such an innocent creature was thrown into this situation without mercy. However the thug hadn't kept the gun pointing at Yosuke's temple all this time, but he had just made it clear that he would risk it.

Nevertheless they were showing a side effect of this hold-up, anxiety was gradually stunning both thieves, and it showed their lack of experience and endurance being confronted in this situation. Shiratori was back on his feet grasping his bleeding head. He was angry. He never had been in his life, especially in his work and he knew anger was forbidden in his job, but he couldn't stop it from growing as he saw two people that he was responsible for being hurt. He realized now that his attachment to them was substantial and serious. Kate had stopped whimpering or emitting any sound whatsoever, her head drooped looking like she was unconscious and Yosuke kept sobbing violently. Good god, Shiratori was ready to shoot a bullet in each their heads! These bastards will pay dearly! However before he could make a movement, Kate twitched and rose her head gently.

"You'll so dearly pay for touching my little Yosuke." She growled her voice unusually calm and cold.

All of sudden she stomped her foot on the thief's food and banged the back of her head against the thief's face and he released her falling behind with a cry. The partner of the thief released Yosuke pushing him aside and coming towards Kate at gun point, but quickly Shiratori lunged for the gun of the thug and forcing it up to the so that several shot were fired to the ceiling. Suddenly Yosuke emitted a pained cry as it clutched for its face a small stream of blood trickled down his forehead, Kate was shocked with fear and she went over to Yosuke holding him close to her and checking on him. Shiratori with a grunt gave a powerful upper hook which knocked the thief off his feet. He heard another voice growl and Shiratori spun around seeing the thief with the leather jacket and dagger charging towards Kate with full intention of hurting her. Shiratori jumped in-between, receiving a gash at his left arm as the blade grazed his flesh. Shiratori bit in the pain and the groan and gave an upper hook, sending the thief to the ground unconscious. Shiratori took several loud breaths through his nose, showing that his temper hasn't cooled down yet and he surveyed the thieves' body still in his fighting stance, protecting Kate and Yosuke.

Now did the rest of the police force flood into the pharmacy with their guns pointing at the unconscious bodies of the thieves. Kate had gotten on her feet with Yosuke in her arms and a bandage covering Yosuke's head. Kate observed the figure in front of her, Shiratori was back in a normal position with his back facing her. He was unusually quiet as his colleagues came praising him. All of a sudden he turned around, grabbed Kate roughly by her hand and pulled her along with him. She gasped at his prompt action and complained but silenced down immediately when she met his unusually sharp and cold glare over his shoulder.

He dragged her along with him out of the pharmacy, ignoring his colleague's calls and anything. He pulled her all the way along with him, down the escalator and stairs, ignoring the remarks when he bumped into people or stares when they saw his arm. Finally they exited the mall and Shiratori right away waved for a taxi. A taxi stopped in front of them.

"Get in." he ordered with a strict voice with no hint of warmth which Kate complied without a word.

"Shiratori san, are you okay?" asked Sato as she came running to Shiratori and her eyes widened as she saw Shiratori's dripping hand. "Your arm…!?"

Sato touched it but yanked his arm away from her which surprised her. He didn't respond to that but merely looked at it and back to her face. He walked closer to the cab and when he was about to get in, two other two voices called for him. He looked and saw Megure and Takagi arriving at his side.

"Shiratori kun, are you all right…Where are you going?" demanded Megure as he appeared to notice Shiratori's behavior with concern and Takagi also looked concerned.

Shiratori merely looked at them, keeping a rigid composure and an unreadable but cold expression. It surprised the three to encounter such an expression on Shiratori's face. He pushed himself passed them, stepped into the cab and closed the door on them and the cab took off.

A thick silence hung in the cab. None dared to speak. Kate could feel the anger seeping from Shiratori although he looked composed. She was sure he was going to explode when they get home. From all the action and horror, Yosuke had become sleepy and fell asleep in Kate's arms. Yosuke had just a tiny cut on his forehead close to the roots of his hair which wasn't as deep or serious as Kate had feared. She was relieved, but she was worried for Shiratori's bleeding head and bleeding arm which he had been gripping tightly with no hint of pain on his face. His hand that held his cut had the blood seeping through his fingers.

After a moment the cab came to a halt at Shiratori's building and he gave the money to the taxi driver as Kate got out of the cab. With quick strides they walked through the hallway ignoring the security guard's notice of Shiratori's bleeding arm. They took the elevator to his floor and he pulled out his keys, shoved it into the key hole and unlocked it and opened the door. He let Kate get in and then he followed locking the door up safely. Shiratori went to the bathroom and came out with a white medical kit and placed it on the table all this time ignoring Kate. She walked over to the kit, opened it to find disinfectant and bandages. Shiratori came and placed some cloths on the table and a towel. Kate took one and laid it out on the couch and placed Yosuke on it. He stirred in his sleep, giving a short whine and mumble then he fell asleep. Shiratori came over with a bowl filled with hot water and placed it on the glass table in front of the couch where Yosuke lay. She plunged the cloth in the bowl of water and began dabbing and wiping Yosuke's face clean. Shiratori was nearby watching what she did in solemn and icy silence, he didn't even bother shedding some of his clothes off after entering his apartment as his concern was preoccupied with the well being of Yosuke.

Kate finished treating little Yosuke, changed him into new clothes and brought him to her room on the bed where she covered him nicely. Shiratori had been watching everything from up close, from the doorway and when he knew she was finished he walked away. Her guilt grew stronger and stronger the longer he remained silent, it tortured her sanity! She closed the door behind her and found that Shiratori left the balcony window open. She went out on the balcony through the open window and found with his back towards her leaning his forearms on the railings with his gaze looking in the distance. Kate advanced him steadily, knowing fully well her mistake and willing to accept the consequences: a scold.

"Ninzaburo san." She began her voice quivering slightly with hesitation. "I am sorry, I-

-You're sorry?" repeated Shiratori with a scorn. "Haven't I heard this sentence enough for a lifetime?"

Kate took a deep breath.

"I truly am sorry! I didn't mean to-

-You didn't mean WHAT!" he scorned but this time with a strong tone and spun around revealing a glare. "To leave my apartment when I strictly told you NOT to!"

"Yosuke, he-

-Now you are using your son as an excuse!?" Shiratori cut sharply across advancing her.

"I am NOT!" argued back Kate sharply. "He had an ear ache and needed medication which you didn't have!"

Shiratori released an exasperated groan.

"Haven't I told you that you should call me when you need something? Damn, I didn't leave my cell phone number for no reason!"

"I know, I am sorry, but you were at work and I didn't want to bother you!" She quickly explained which was followed by another shout from Shiratori.

"Bother me?! Have you forgotten that your protection is MY JOB as well!"

Kate flinched lightly at his tone and his anger in his voice, she had become very self-conscious and guilty of her actions.

"My God! I left these numbers on purpose for you if you needed me, even for the pettiest stuff, but NO what you did is venture out with your son, throwing away your word and nearly getting yourself killed in that DAMN mall which A DAMN CASE WAS BEING TAKEN CARE OF!"

He panted at his outburst, trying to regain his shallow angered breaths under control. God that woman! That stupid woman! She was driving him up the wall! Why in the hell did she leave the place, why in the friggen' hell didn't she call him up about some medication or something at least!

"You don't seem to understand Sasaki san, I am here to protect you and give you shelter and what do you do? Abuse my trust to go out shopping!?" his arm darted to the shopping bags leaning against the wall near to the dining table to make his point. "Why didn't you wait, why in hell didn't you, huh?!"

"Because I don't want to burden you any further, Shiratori!" She exploded and it was the first time that a person, a stranger, addressed him directly by his name without the suffix.

Her olive orbs brimmed with tears and she trembled gently. Shiratori stared at her.

"I hate being dependent, I truly hate it!" she declared her voice strong but trembling slightly. "I got some medicine for Yosuke's ear ache because he tends to have strong pain. I thought mostly about you, so I thought I could get some things done already so you wouldn't have to go through all the trouble to do this for me! I took some money out of my bank account and bought some clothes for Yosuke and me! I wasn't being selfish - I wasn't!"

As one can say, there are always two sides to a story and Shiratori did know that her intentions were sincere. Nevertheless he needed to release this frustration that had been piling and piling on top of him all this time. He couldn't understand why, but it felt good to get angry, it felt good to just let go of the reigns once and a while and see how people reacted. It was also a proof of his lonesome life that he had nobody to argue, nobody to share his views, nobody to understand and most importantly no reciprocal. It was the first time that he acted so rebelliously to his own superior and colleagues even towards Sato! This woman in front of him provoked something in him which on one hand spurred ease and on the other wild emotions. Shiratori sighed deeply after a long pause, he couldn't stay angry with her.

"For the next time, don't do this again, call me if there is a problem, all right?" he spoke now in calm voice with no hint of anger in his voice anymore.

Kate rose her head to meet the calm expression in Shiratori's dark orbs, somewhat they seemed a clearer than before and were now more transparent so that one could understand better his expressions. Kate gave a bow to express her apology.

"I am very sorry, Ninzaburo san, I promise this will never ever happen again."

It kind of amused him to see her apologize so much, she really adopted the Japanese custom with such facility that it made one forget that she was American despite of her foreign appearance. Also he found it a bit of a pity that she switched into her formal speech, speaking to him by his surname.

"Call me by my name."

"Shiratori san?"

He nodded with a small smile.

"Can I call you by your name?" asked Shiratori and Kate nodded brightly.

"Kate san."

Suddenly some dizziness struck him and he staggered, Kate quickly came to his side lacing her arm around his lower back.

"We have to get you fixed up quickly." Said Kate as she guided him back into the flat holding his arm around her.

Shiratori felt a bit fuzzy and dizzy. He had forgotten his injury. One at his head and the other on his arm. She led him to the dinning chair and made him sit down. He felt a bit better, but not as good as expected.

"I think you'll have to take off your vest and shirt, both are ruined." She instructed and helped him out of his blue vest and his white shirt with its left sleeve drenched in blood.

She quickly ran to the glass table, took the bowl into the kitchen, grabbed also some ice and filled the bowl with hot water. She came over with a spare cloth and placed it on the table. Shiratori had managed to take off his shirt, wincing as he peeled off his left sleeve tattered with his blood. He hasn't bothered putting an undershirt and sat now with his bare torso towards her. She handed him some ice to soothe his throbbing bruise in the back of his head. Kate didn't look anywhere else but his injured arm and she approached him in a kneeling position.

"Fortunately it isn't too deep, so you don't need stitches – thank goodness."

Shiratori was too fuzzy to answer properly but he was delighted over the fact that he was being tended, for once. She took the drenched cloth, wrung it out and dabbed his injury which earned her some winces from Shiratori.

"It was stupid of you to jump in like that, he could have stabbed you elsewhere." She hissed with disapproval as she continued to dab and wipe his whole arm clean.

"Of what use would I be - ouch - if I haven't intervened?"

"Well you could have punched him. NO, wait! You could have shoved him - yes that's right – shoved him." She said as if she was debating over her own words and to herself.

It amused Shiratori and suddenly he made a grab for her wrist and she looked at him startled.

"For a generous and innocent woman, you know a lot about fighting and on top of that you actually managed to defend yourself well back there." Pointed Shiratori with a sly glint in his eyes, which Kate took in with a surprised expression.

However after a moment of staring at Shiratori's action, she rose her eye brow in confidence.

"A woman should be able to defend herself, don't you think so? I don't like being a damsel in distress."

Shiratori gave a small grin at her statement. A woman with a sense of pride and justice, how interesting. She had taken her hand and rubbed his injury clean.

"Who taught you to defend like this?"

Kate's face changed quickly and she lowered her eyes momentarily, as if ashamed to reveal a certain emotion in her eyes and she stopped in her actions.

"My husband did." She responded with a small voice which had a hint of melancholy.

Shiratori looked at her for a moment. The brightness of her face dimed and so did her olive eyes. Even in sadness she was beautiful. Without thinking, his hand gently took hers which she responded by staring at him and his hand holding hers. It was the first time they touched each other that is hand-to-hand. A silent moment settled between them. Kate seemed insecure as her eyes glanced only briefly at him and Shiratori without hesitation just looked at her. He was entranced but he was berating himself not to get too carried away.

"Do you…Miss him?" he asked quietly, his brows were relaxed but his eyes showed some depth, understanding.

Her attention was now fully drawn to him. It was difficult to hide things from Shiratori, he appeared very perceptive and very understanding and she was sure it was unlike him to show this kind of feeling to anybody. His composed and serious maybe reserved appearance gave him the air of an arrogant person who loved flaunting his wealth into people's faces. However like many of this kind of people he had a soft core and Shiratori showed it only discretely which for the first time was more genuine instead of forced or fake. Kate withdrew her hand and got up to walk over to the medical kit and pulling out some bandages.

"There's not one day that goes by when I don't miss him, he will always be in my heart."

She closed the medical kit and went over to Shiratori's shoulder to dress his left injured upper arm. She had become too silent for Shiratori's taste, but he wouldn't question her just yet. She tied his bandage closed and smiled.

"All done!" she declared proudly and began to clean up the medical kit and things.

She hummed as she walked along the room, passed the hallway and into the bathroom. Shiratori stood up and looked as she disappeared from his view. He was beginning to question her sincerity about her feelings towards her husband, it wasn't because Shiratori was insensitive or other but he needed some solid proof for her affection towards her husband.

"Shiratori san, can I take a shower?" she called from the bathroom.

"Yes, go ahead." He called back to her.

She walked quickly to her shopping bags which were leaning against the wall in the dining room and took them with her with a smile on her face as she encountered Shiratori. He didn't respond to her smile and just walked passed her sunken in his own thoughts. However he watched her disappear in the bathroom with a small smile gracing his features and it was his turn to disappear into his room. He would take a shower later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya^^ Sorry been busy studying (and still am^^) This I believe, is the shortest chapter, so I guess there will be another update soon. Otherwise I'm focused on my Naruto fanfic, so sorry for the delay... As always thanks for the awesome "bombardment" of reviews, I was positively "shell-shocked with joy" (ó_Ô) (If that were possible, he he^^)**

**R&R, when you can, oki?^^ \(^O^)/

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**- Reality -**

The following morning was proven to be without problem, problem as in reviving the delicious experience of yesterday morning which of course Shiratori wouldn't have mind and somewhat anticipated, but was sadly confronted with the fact that she was in her room deeply sleeping with Yosuke.

Although the memory of the shopping mall incident was freshly engraved in the atmosphere, in some ways it was settled. However Shiratori was determined to get to the bottom of this, his suspicion about Kate's affection towards her husband wasn't waterproof. His determination doubled when he saw her capability to defend herself in a situation of peril. I mean of course many people can do that and some can't, but for Kate's case there just was something off. Her expression while beating the thief was rather indifferent; there were no signs of pain when she smacked the back of her head against his face and neither anxiety. Although the anxiety came at full force when she saw Yosuke was crying and hurt. Shiratori didn't know what exactly it was. He couldn't escape the sensation that she knew much more than an average woman, her body's reaction in a perilous situation has proven to him that she had confronted maybe often this kind of situation. Nevertheless his thoughts were turning in circles because he couldn't find the solution to all his thoughts and therefore dropped the whole issue.

"You actually came to work?" noticed Hirota with surprise as he noted Shiratori walking into the room and towards his desk.

Shiratori was irritated for he had to take the taxi all the way to the Police Department, since his baby was ruined from the case of last night. The police department owes him big time!

"What? Were you thinking I was going to take a day off from a tiny scratch?" Shiratori snapped a bit too harshly and hinted to his injured upper arm.

"Wow, chill Shiratori, I don't want to argue with you."

Shiratori noticed how his colleague reacted to his response and he immediately sighed, rubbing his eyes as he stood in front of his desk.

"Look sorry, Hirota. I didn't mean to sound this offensive."

Actually Shiratori didn't understand why he sounded so bitter, nor did he even know he was.

"You know, I didn't think you'd come after you gave "the" face to Megure kebu, Sato san and Takagi Kun."

Now Shiratori remembered like a cold shower what he actually did to his police colleagues, he glared at them and most importantly glared at his authority! And my god, he actually pulled his hand away from Sato's grip, although she tried to help him! With that realization Shiratori sighed with complete defeat.

"How did you know?"

Hirota chuckled.

"Nearly half of our colleagues were nearby and since all are admirers of Sato san, you can imagine how pissed they were."

Shiratori felt a shudder and turned around to find some of his colleagues glaring at him with a black atmosphere streaming out of them and they grumbled.

"You know how rumors circulate in this building." Said Hirota with a grin. "The rumor now might be that you hit Sato san."

"Funny what JEALOUS people can brew up sometimes?" Growled Shiratori loudly, giving the others a death glare which made the others pale.

Everybody quickly returned to their daily tasks, Hirota and Shiratori sat down at their desks and began as usual skimming through some criminal reports.

"By the way, who was that woman and that baby?"

Without even looking at Hirota, Shiratori could tell by the tone of his voice that he was very very curious to know. Shiratori opened his mouth but another voice interrupted him:

"Oh! Shiratori san, you came!" called out Sato san as she walked over to his desk.

Shiratori didn't know how to react, because he feared she would be angry at him, however he felt her hand gently placing on his injured arm.

"How is your arm?"

"I think it's doing well, it's just a bit sore from time to time."

He saw how Takagi from the corner of his table was paying careful attention to the whole thing and he even was curious enough to join into the conversation.

"How's your arm?" asked Takagi with genuine concern and Shiratori merely responded in a curt tone.

"Could be better."

"Didn't you go to the hospital?" asked Sato focusing on the conversation rather than drifting away from it.

"Somebody helped me to bandage my injury."

"Do you mean that woman who was in the taxi with you?"

Shiratori nodded, his insides turning warm from knowing who bandaged him.

"Is she a relative of yours?"

"She's my brother's wife who so happened to be at the shopping mall at the wrong place at the wrong time." Unconsciously his voice had taken the tone of a scold.

He had to admit that he still was angry at her for leaving the apartment and going shopping, but her intentions hadn't been evil and also she needed to get some medication for Yosuke.

"Is she staying with you?" asked Takagi now fully engaged in this conversation

"Yes, maybe for several months until my brother comes back from his business trip in India."

In reality Shiratori did have an older brother, Chiaki who was two years his senior. He was a successful business man and most certainly was going to be the predecessor of his father's company. He had the reputation of being a playboy. Shiratori frowned to himself the last time he met his brother. He could picture it vividly in his mind, Chiaki and a woman passionately making out, Shiratori was only fortunate enough he had bumped into them when they still were dressed. He never met a guy who could switch women so quickly like an on/off button. Yet he was very sociable and casual, which Shiratori to some extent lacked.

"Now I can understand why you were so angry last night." Sato concluded with a smile. "You were angry that she was involved in all this."

Shiratori loosened his tie feeling some heat come into his face, it somewhat embarrassed him the reality of how Sato interpreted his reaction of last night. Had he been really concerned about Kate?

"Is she all right though?" asked Takagi with an observant tone and Shiratori looked at him. "She was involved after all; she and her baby were threatened by the thieves?"

It roused some concern from Sato and Hirota and strange enough Shiratori had never asked her about it, how she felt and if she was okay.

"She seemed all right to me, but I suppose Yosuke chan, the baby, was more traumatized of the whole... I hope he's all right." Shiratori's tone became softer as he became pensive over Yosuke.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by his surrounding colleagues.

"You sure care a lot about them." Said Hirota with that knowing glint in his eyes which indicated he knew something that the others didn't and Shiratori knew he'd have to confront him soon about it.

"Of course, they are my brother's family." Replied Shiratori calmly, returning a piercing gaze to Hirota warning him not to expose anything.

"Anyway, I've got some work to be done, come on Takagi kun." Declared Sato and with a smile she left the desk and exited with Takagi the room.

"Chiaki isn't married and he certainly is not in India." Spoke Hirota in a low voice, casually looking around him and giving Shiratori a piercing gaze. "Who is that woman, Shiratori?"

Shiratori sighed to himself. What had possessed him to tell Hirota about his family and everything? Now he was beginning to hate that he ever did so.

"So who is she Shiratori, you owe me an explanation since I saved your ass."

Shiratori rolled his eyes. He was hoping to avoid all this, but it was proven to be impossible especially if you had a sharp-minded friend like Hirota.

"Let's go grab some coffee." Suggested Shiratori finally with defeat and got up.

Hirota was pleased and got up and followed Shiratori out of the room.

* * *

"So you have to watch over her and her son because you suspect she's linked to the death of her husband?"

"That's right, but it's just difficult to see whether or not she loved her husband."

Both men were seated in a lounge café inside the police building, sipping their hot coffee calmly without rush.

"When did her husband die?"

"3 months ago."

Hirota's face stretched into a pained grimace filled with compassion as he heard the news.

"If I were you, I'd wait a bit; throwing such a question in her face only shortly after her husband's death can be fatal to further cooperation with her."

"I know that, but it's – it's eating me!" he mumbled with exasperation.

Hirota observed momentarily Shiratori. Hirota was actually ten years his senior and was usual the mediator and adviser to Shiratori. However the whole case that was dropped onto Shiratori's laps was creating an interesting effect on Shiratori all together. Shiratori's usual calm and neutral face had taken a more troubled one which made him vulnerable to some extent but on the other more human. His dark brows knit with trouble clouding his features and his fingers rubbed his eyes, showing his typical trait when he's angry or troubled. Hirota took a deep breath and a particular grin crossed his features, but his mind was sharp to perceive the trouble of Shiratori, yet he preferred to watch as the action unfolds and when Shiratori realizes things by himself.

"If I were you, just lay it off for a while, okay?" advised Hirota calmly as he patted Shiratori's shoulder. "Get to know her more and let her get to know you too, this will then facilitated the cooperation later on and who knows you might find many answers to your questions in that time."

Shiratori gave a thought about Hirota's reasoning. Sure it sounded logical, the more time he spends with the suspect the more comfortable she will become around him. Definitely if he followed that logic, answers will eventually pop up. However there is an issue, Shiratori didn't know what exactly, but he felt some growing unease around her. Not like fear or repulsion, but it was something magnetic about her and it put him at unease and high awareness. Shiratori then leaned closer to his colleague which he understood that it was confidential.

"All this remains confidential between you and me, Megure kebu knows it but he would be angry to find if others knew."

"Sure, I can understand, my lips are sealed." Nodded Hirota with determined eyes, however he noticed that Shiratori still was looking at him expectantly.

"What is it, Shiratori?"

Shiratori glanced aside for a moment and took a breath and looked at Hirota, trouble was in his eyes.

"I believe there is more behind this woman."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, somehow I can't escape the feeling that she's hiding things, maybe even hiding her true self – I don't know, I just don't feel at ease with this woman."

Hirota chortled; he found it funny to see his friend anxious over such an issue, which pretty much pointed out to the obvious.

"Are you attracted to her?"

Hirota knew he hit the bulls-eye for Shiratori stared blankly at him, appearing shocked and forgetting to breath.

"O-o-of course not!" exclaimed finally Shiratori with a stammer after a pause. "She's married, was married and has a child!"

"Things can happen when it's the least expected."

Shiratori stared at his friend with appal, how could his senior take such a thing lightly – wait! No Shiratori was denying this; he certainly wasn't attracted to that woman, of course not!

"Anyhow, who cares if you are attracted to her or not, the most important thing is that it mustn't come in the way with your job and that is to find out if she is linked to her husband's death or not." Hirota had taken a more serious tone which convinced Shiratori immediately that this was still the old wise Hirota talking to him and then he grinned playfully.

"I mean she's a woman after all, men are bound to be attracted."

"But that is the freaky part of the whole thing!" Shiratori had become a bit too hysterical but he really was in a weird mental state, I mean already his tone was so out-of-character.

Hirota laughed now at Shiratori. It felt like a conversation between a father and a son who hit adolescence and was questioning the reason why men were attracted to women. Shiratori had regained some of his composure after he was mocked by his colleague who then patted his shoulder playfully.

"I trust you won't make a mistake, Shiratori, you are too dignified to lose control."

What?! Lose control?! Wait a minute, he wasn't that desperate, he never was and never will be! Getting that woman to bed with him was the LAST thing in his correct mind; he certainly WILL NOT gain the reputation of his slutty brother! Then Hirota got up and Shiratori followed, throwing away their paper cups into the bin.

"Anyway," began Hirota in a casual tone and then eyed Shiratori with a nasty glint in his eye. "If you need some time alone, I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind to take care of Yosuke chan."

Shiratori stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth agape, staring at his friend with disbelief. He can't believe that his friend was encouraging his man instincts, to just take her then and there without thinking of the consequences.

"Don't tell me you never thought about that possibility, Shiratori?" Remarked Hirota who equally stopped to look back at his appalled friend with a smug grin. "I know from experience that married women are good in bed."

Okay...This went over the limit; I mean the limit of rationality.

"I am NOT that desperate you know and what possessed you to come up with such a ridiculous idea?!" snapped Shiratori sharply, insulted and humiliated for being categorised like his slutty brother.

Hirota had predicted the effect of his words on Shiratori and simply kept his cool by sinking his hands into his pockets and looking at him.

"Because for the first time since we've been working together, you are showing some serious attachment to a woman."

His words struck Shiratori like a tons of bricks.

"Shiratori kun." Called suddenly a voice with authority and Megure appeared on Hirota's side.

Shiratori automatically corrected his posture and expression, concealing deep within himself the impact of Hirota's words.

"Come to my office, I wish to discuss some private matters with you."

"Hai, Megure kebu."

* * *

Without a word Shiratori followed Megure ignoring his partner's presence and headed along the hallway, into the elevator, passing his working place and into Megure's office. Shiratori instinctively knew Megure was going to scold him for being careless and impulsive in the last night case. Megure walked over to the window and looked out.

"Why was Sasaki san and her baby at the scene?"

"Kebu I-

-I don't need excuses! WHY was she there in the first place, Shiratori!" his loud voice rung through the room and gave a little shake to Shiratori, it had been years since he was scolded by his authority.

Megure huffed and turned around to give Shiratori a scowl.

"Your carelessness led her there!" scolded now Megure without mercy. "She and her son were at gunpoint!"

"Megure kebu, please let me –

-Explain?! You nearly lost your client! What more is there to explain?" Megure interrupted him sharply. "I've entrusted you this responsibility and what do you do, you let her roam around the place regardless if her life is at stake!"

Shiratori had abandoned his desire to defend himself. He was expecting this, after all this woman and child was his responsibility and he had practised very little authority over Kate. Megure dropped into his chair with a rational sigh which signified he had calmed himself down.

"I've held some high expectation of you Shiratori, but you disappointed me." Said Megure in a serious tone, "I have no choice but to hand over your responsibility to somebody else."

Now did Megure's voice spark a rebellion in Shiratori.

"No!" Shiratori exclaimed with his eyes hard and voice angered, which stunned Megure.

Shiratori quickly recapitulated in a serious but gradually pleading voice:

"This will never happen again, Megure kebu! I will make sure of it! Don't take away this responsibility from me!"

Megure was surprised to find Shiratori so devoted into his task. He was expecting Shiratori to hand over such a tedious task to somebody else, but strange enough he clung to it for dear life, like it was a matter of his reputation and probably more. Megure sighed.

"Even if you want to keep your responsibility, Shiratori I can't risk it. Your responsibility will be handed over to-

-Wait Megure kebu!" intervened Hirota as he barged into the room and closed the door behind him. "Let me be of an assistant to Shiratori."

"What?!"

"Yes, to the case about the Sasaki family."

Shiratori felt the glare of Megure, but Megure returned his attention to Hirota.

"And how would you be of an assistant, Hirota san?"

"I have been his partner since he came to the police department, I've been his mentor and additionally I have been in the police force over 20 years now."

Megure studied that proposition intently, the idea of a senior police officer helping out a younger one was better than nothing and after a sigh Megure drew his conclusion.

"The prospect of your offer is obviously efficient and productive. So Shiratori you may act further as their guardian but Hirota will be supervising the whole case - you are dismissed Shiratori but Hirota stay."

Shiratori left the room as he felt relief wash over him. Fortune was really on his side, but he was most grateful to his partner, for he literally saved his ass, again. Shiratori considered his new responsibility as a new challenge which would hopefully polish his reputation even more.

However, moving away from Shiratori's thoughts and perspective, Shiratori was ignorant of the fact how much this woman truly affected him. He may have noticed some "attraction" as one could call it, but most importantly he was unaware what he got himself into, as a police officer, as individual, as a man. Things were bound to happen which will alter his life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual awesome thankies to all awesome reviews!!! You guys are so great and so motivating^^ Keep reviewing, also big reviews would be great^^ Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, it's a pre-X-mas present and I will post another chapter on christmas, so have a beautiful x-mas and happy new Year^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**- Heart throb -**

After his big scold from Megure kebu and Hirota being appointed as Shiratori's supervisor - a tiring week than an exhausting month passed by.

Toppling with his guardian task were other mediocre cases which were thrown at him like bombs on every single day during a month. The cases ranged from stealing in shops to stealing from banks turning into a wild car pursuits but no murder case. It was tiring in a sense because it was often repetitive and insanely boring. Shiratori had been tempted to just shout at the criminals and tell them to come up with a brilliant plan and he was even desperate enough to suggest some plans, rather than applying the go-in-grab-the-money-run-to-the-car-and-get-the-hell-out-of-here tactic! I mean Mori tante would laugh his ass off doing such mediocre and boring-out-of-the-mind cases.

Otherwise the other reason for his exhaustion was regarding the Sasaki family, he has exercised firm, I mean firmly tight, control over both members. He forbid them to ever leave the apartment, although they did know that and forbid them to even set foot on the balcony. It may sound paranoid but he wanted his flat to appear as lifeless as possible since he supposedly lived alone. Megure and Hirota had suggested that these two were kept undercover. Equally to exacerbate the weight and tension, he told Kate that he nearly lost his badge which was really exaggerated and not true. He told her that evening after he was scolded at work by Megure and the wound was still fresh.

Shiratori had discovered that she - despite that she was beautiful, elegant, gentle and generous - she was annoyingly stubborn, I mean to the extreme that she was unwilling to give in, which would explain their "never-ending" argument. Kate discovered Shiratori's arrogance and self-righteous behaviour which she hated above all characteristics in the world, she always had trouble dealing with these kinds of people. Probably it's some typical characteristic of the rich. Since both of them possessed opposing characteristics it would explain their regular confrontations which went on for a long time, around subjects that were unnecessary and meaningless. I mean the average quarrelling in couples is usually around petty stuff, right? However worst of all Kate managed, Shiratori wasn't sure if it was the logic of women or other, but she always had the last thing to say which by the end would make him feel guilty and bad. And to top it all Yosuke extremely disapproved of their quarrelling, which meant double the crying and the screaming and the exhaustion. So overall everybody in the household was going through hell and was exhausted.

Shiratori's black mood was so evident in his office, everybody on purposely dodged him because he felt like a ticking bomb which would eminently explode and kill everybody. Equally when he was confronted with cases, usually the criminals became victims of Shiratori's vent out anger. However Hirota was the only brave person who was able to talk to Shiratori directly and in the worst case physically hold back Shiratori from breaking a nose or two.

In the office now, Shiratori sat in one of the lounge benches close to the windows of the room and he just sat there staring out into the distance with his mind tiered and blank. He couldn't take this anymore, he was so tempted to rush to Megure's office and resign the task given to him. It was killing his brain cells.

"Are you giving up already?" spoke up the voice that stood beside him.

Shiratori didn't respond and continued staring out of the window. Hirota sat across of Shiratori and observed him. Shiratori looked really exhausted some black rings were visible underneath his eyes, his dark hair was dishevelled as if it was too many times driven through by his hands and the way he sat completely leaned back a bit slouching with his arms dangling and his feet folded, he looked miserable and worn out.

"Is it that bad?"

"You have no idea." Responded Shiratori briskly to Hirota's inquiry with his gaze transfixed into the distance. "We are always fighting; there is not one moment of peace, not one! I need some peace and some rest after work, but I can't rest if my home has literally become a battlefield. Then Yosuke chan starts crying because he hates when we fight and he is also affected by the atmosphere – I just don't have any more strength to pull this through. I'm seriously considering dropping the whole affair."

Hirota could read in Shiratori's body language that he did indeed reach his limit of rationality or even sanity. What was the cause of such intense argument? To Hirota it was confusing. After contemplating over some probable cause, a realization came to his mind – it's the only option for the argument to stop. He took a deep breath.

"Shiratori." He began trying to get his attention which was unsuccessful. "I think the reason why both of you are arguing so much is because you are, I mean we, are imposing too many restrictions."

"Imposing too many restrictions?" dawned Shiratori's voice as he finally looked at Hirota.

"Yes, I mean think of our Japanese culture and customs? The youngsters nowadays are defying them because it's too rigid and restrictive. Now if you consider her nationality which is American, the opposite of our culture, she's used to have freedom."

"You are telling me I should loosen the reigns a bit?"

Hirota nodded.

"I would suggest to let her go out more often, even for the kid, he needs to release some energy – I am sure this will settle your problem. Even we can invite them to my place and you can rest."

For some reason the smothering load on Shiratori's shoulder was gradually evaporating. That was the solution! Why in the hell didn't he think of that? However his police instincts kicked in, making him uneasy and miserable again.

"But I can't just let her go, what if something happens to them, what if our invisible enemy snatches them?"

Hirota gave him a grave look and sighed.

"We can equip her with a tracking device and a phone in case the worst happens."

Shiratori remained unconvinced, this was risky and troublesome.

"I understand your hesitation, but we don't have a choice. Either you continue suffering like this or you "loosen the reigns" like you said." He encouraged in a calm tone, hoping his friend would change his mind. "You know you could also escort her, or go out with her and my wife can take care of her boy."

Shiratori was honestly glad that he had such a friend who was willing to help him, but also he was his supervisor so he didn't really have a choice.

"I'll talk to Megure kebu about this." Added Hirota as he stood up and looked at Shiratori with a smile. "In the meantime why don't you go home and get a good shut eye, you've been a walking ticking bomb lately, everybody's afraid of you."

They both exchanged a chuckle and Shiratori got up. Hirota left for Megure's office while Shiratori left the office for the day.

It was actually only 5 PM and it was light outside for a normal September day. He was grateful to be let off three hours earlier, it was really worthwhile. He went to the underground parking and got into his black BMV. The police department apparently couldn't pay off the insurance and with the small reimbursement and plus his own money, he bought himself a limited edition of a black BMV. He stared the engine and veered out of the parking and off onto the street.

He entered his apartment with a sigh and he yawned. He was tiered and just wanted to sit down and watch TV. So he went into his flat and into the living room and sunk into the couch and turned the TV on. There wasn't particularly much on TV, the news channels presented the usual catastrophes plaguing the world and the other channels showed chick flick dramas and Animes. He watched for a moment when he heard the distinct but clumsy padding of feet stomping along the wooden floor. He heard the typical giggling and Shiratori turned around and stared.

"Yosuke chan?! What are you doing all naked?" he of course spoke in Japanese for he was surprise to encounter Yosuke beaming with a toothy grin with his index finger in his mouth.

Little Yosuke was naked and was not ashamed by the least and he was dripping wet even his brown hair was in a mess. Shiratori got up and walked over to little Yosuke.

"Where is mommy?" Shiratori managed to speak in English.

Little Yosuke's brown orbs brightened and he pointed behind him in his gibberish baby talk.

"Yosuke...Yosuke? Where are you?" called Kate from the bathroom.

In a matter of seconds she appeared in the living startled to meet Shiratori.

"Oh. You are already back?"

Shiratori nodded dumbly trying as hard as he could to tear his gaze away from her. She stood in the room with only a red towel wrapped around her form which reached her thighs and her blond locks cascaded down her front. She looked refreshed and smiley. She appeared to have forgotten how she was dressed and if Shiratori wasn't so distracted she seemed even at ease running around like that, as if it was something natural. However no matter how hard Shiratori tried to steer his gaze away from her appearance it always engraved pictures in his mind, of her smooth honey colored and slender thighs, her magnificently sculptured shoulders and her fiery olive eyes. His mind already threw him to the pit of the gutter, sending a wave of thrill down his body and making him rigid and uncomfortable.

"Shiratori can you help me out with Yosuke?" her voice brought him back to the reality and her closeness surprised him.

My God! His mind was stripping her bare!

"Uhm, sure." He responded and took off his vest coat and took little Yosuke by his hand and brought him back to the bathroom.

"Would you mind to just dry him off while I finish my shower?"

"Yes, sure."

His discomfort apparently made him less talk able but he went into the bathroom anyway and had his back turned away from the shower cabinet. He took a towel and began to dry off Yosuke. He heard the water run again and tap against the cabinet door. His ears became abnormally sharp to any noise and he heard her sigh. Shiratori felt a shiver down his body, would his mind just please give him a rest!!!! He continued rubbing the kid dry who was babbling to himself to get his mind off of things and especially off of Kate.

However his keenness to see Kate's body was overriding him completely and that's where he stole some glances.

The shower cabinet had transparent but opaque walls which was clear enough to see the distinct outlines of a body. She had her back turned to him and her face was raised high towards the water cascading down her face from the showerhead. Her eyes were shut, relaxation and silent satisfaction was displayed on her graceful honey toned face. The veil of golden hair draped down her back curling gently near her lower back. She drove her slender and goddess-like fingers threw her hair making sure the soap was out of her hair. Shiratori's eyes followed down her slender back which held no imperfections. Without hindrance, no indications of imperfections, droplets of water rolled down her heavenly skin like the pure raindrops rolling down from a petal of rose.

Her hips were wide showing a nice but firm carved bottom that any Japanese woman obsessed with her figure would crave it. From her bottom stretched a pair of smooth and delicious legs which would woo any idiot. She would certainly look hot in a mini skirt. Her boobs were anyway perfection and Shiratori saw only one of them which nearly brought him to his knees.

Overall judging by her physical anatomy, she was in general athletic and healthy with an oh-so-sweet curvy body which would make any man drool. And that was affecting our poor friend, Shiratori who had been trying his best to look away.

Yosuke suddenly gave a whine and Shiratori returned his attention to Yosuke who was shivering. He felt guilty and quickly dried the little one, wrapped him in the fluffy towel and took him into his arms to keep him warm. Yosuke's head lolled around and he giggled gleefully as he felt so high and mighty.

The shower cabinet opened and Shiratori stood firmly with his back turned towards Kate. Shortly after she swept over with the same towel around her frame and another one on her head which looked like an ice cream Sundae and she smiled at Shiratori.

"Thank you very much." She then stretched her hands out to Yosuke to take him out of Shiratori but he genuine refused with a shake of his head and a digit in his mouth.

Shiratori and Kate observed Yosuke with surprise and growing confusion, but Kate then dismissed it and left the bathroom.

"Can you bring Yosuke along? He needs to go to bed." Called Kate from outside of the bathroom.

Shiratori followed Kate into her bedroom and placed Yosuke on the bed who gleefully sat down and fell back into the bed. Shiratori couldn't hold back a smile that little rascal was cute!

"I'll have to get changed." Mentioned Kate as she turned her attention away from her drawer and ushered Shiratori out of the room.

They both stood at the doorway and Kate was holding the door.

"Anyway I think you've done enough peeking." She said and for a split second a mischievous glint flashed in her features and she closed the door on the speechless Shiratori... Shit! She had caught him watching her shower, oh shit and double shit! Shiratori bit his lip feeling awfully guilty, he must have insulted her. However her mischief in her face gave him a heart throb. It was difficult for him to budge or to open his mouth and apologize, because this was embarrassing especially in being caught at such an act. He sighed and left the door to the kitchen, he was going to down his uneasiness with some liquor.

Later in the evening Kate reappeared from her room clad in some comfortable attires, a tight navy blue sweat pants made of cotton and a white short sleeved shirt. Her golden hair was tied in a pony tail; she would actually look like a PE instructor if it weren't for her fluffy baby blue slippers. Shiratori noticed her arrival in the living room and since the alcohol loosened him up, he gained more courage to speak to her.

"I apologize for it was rude of me to behave like this back in the bathroom."

"I hope so." She scoffed back at him and poured some liquor for herself and sat down across of Shiratori on a couch. "But I usually don't care as long as they don't touch me."

Shiratori's brows rose in astonishment.

"You don't care?"

Kate looked at him with a frown and sighed.

"I'm just saying that because you were lucky that Yosuke was around, because if he wasn't, I would have scratched your eye balls out and castrated you."

Shiratori swallowed with discomfort and took a swig of his liquor. Talking about a woman's wrath...Scary.

"Anyway let's forget it. It was a careless mistake of mine and a bad habit."

Shiratori thought while she had taken a shower that it seemed something natural to have a man near her even in the bathroom. It must be because she allowed her husband to be everywhere with her. Then Kate leaned back into the couch showing the effect of the alcohol which relaxed her.

"Talking of bad habits – how's your sex life?"

Shiratori nearly choked on his own drink. My gosh! This woman was too forward and worst of all she showed absolutely no shame on her face! Once again it was natural for her to act like that. Shiratori was startled to find a woman especially in Japan to ask about a man's sex life, no Japanese woman would dare especially if he wasn't her boyfriend. Kate sat there with a casual air and patiently waiting for his response. He realized that it was the first time this month that they haven't started an argument and so he gave in to her question. Shiratori cleared his throat, leaned back, and looked into the swirling contents of his drink.

"Uhm, uhh, not really active actually."

"Oh, because of your work?"

Shiratori nodded. Come to think of it, it had been maybe a year since he hadn't had "something going on".

"With such a demanding job, I'm usually too tiered and worked up to properly relax."

"So you aren't in a relationship?"

"No I am not, I wouldn't find the time."

"So you have flings?"

"Uhm, well, uhh, I guess so, to some extent."

Shiratori grew somewhat doubtful of these interrogations; instead of making him feel better it made him look worse.

"May I ask where all this interrogation is leading to?"

Kate looked at him then laughed.

"Nowhere really, just wanted to know if you had a girlfriend because if she found me and Yosuke here she might get angry."

"What has it got to do with my sex life?" asked Shiratori all of a sudden, founding that her answer was unclear.

"Oh well you know, in case you want to have some time alone with her, Yosuke and I would gladly go out."

Shiratori looked at her, this woman was something. Asking him about his love life and sex life and to get out of his way for his carnal urges? Sorry but is that woman stupid?

"I'm on duty now and that is to be your protector, my love life and sex life are prohibited to get mixed into this."

"Oh..." she replied as she took a thoughtful swig from her liquor. "You are such a serious guy, amazing."

She let a pause into her conversation while she took a swig of her drink and she then resumed.

"Are you gay then?"

Shiratori really chocked on his drink this time.

"What the hell made you think of that?!" he exclaimed with a hoarse voice as his throat was inflamed from his chocking, insulted by her ridiculous assumption.

She shrugged casually, finding his outburst funny.

"Well you don't know nowadays."

Shiratori wiped his face dry and tried to clear his throat from the sharp liquor that inflamed his vocal box. If he was gay he wouldn't be fantasizing about that woman in front of him, damn it! Or, does he really look gay...?

"I was just joking." She chuckled as she appeared to notice that Shiratori was insulted and worried. "With the way you were spying on me in the showers was certainly with the eyes of a man."

Some heat came to Shiratori's face as she spoke that but no blush covered his face fortunately. It appeared that when she was drinking she was more casual and loose to talk about anything. Then she stretched herself like a cat after a lazy cozy rest in the sun.

"Gosh, I miss having sex with my husband." She yawned and rubbed her eyes without looking at Shiratori. "He was so good at it."

A particularly tender smile graced her features as she reminisced of her past. For some reason her smile startled Shiratori with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. However almost sharply Shiratori realized that she was talking about her husband, so he should listen to her, register important information and analyze if all this was true. It so appeared that she ignored his presence and was sitting in the length of the couch with a pillow supporting her back. She looked in front of her, not paying attention to Shiratori the slightest.

"He was so handsome, so gentle and so affectionate..." she spoke with her face in thought with a hint of admiration in her tone. "I knew that he loved me wholly like I did him. No man in the world could replace him."

Shiratori paid a lot of attention to her, examining her tone in voice, her body language and any particular thing that was suspicious.

"It's difficult to describe our love for each other." She resumed gently, as she looked at her wedding ring. "It was profound and genuine, we loved each other like no man and woman has ever before. I loved every single hair, every scar, every unevenness on his skin, his fragrance, his eyes, his smile, his lips, his hands and his whole anatomy. I love him to the extent that I loved every bone and every cell in his entire body..."

Shiratori's eyes widened as he listened to her whole statement. It was written all over her body language, the tone of her voice and even in her eyes her undeniable, devoted affection to her deceased husband. It moved Shiratori to find such a devotion and affection in their polluted world, it was rare and beautiful. Everything was genuine, not acted or improvised, Kate was sincere.

"How did you meet him?" asked Shiratori calmly which drew her attention to him.

"It was three years ago to be exact." She remembered. "We met in Tokyo out of pure coincidence really. Since I was an interior designer I thought of looking for some inspiration in Japan and merging my style and some of the old traditional Japanese interior designs together. At that time I knew not a single word of Japanese and nothing about their culture... Man the day I arrived in Tokyo I had one lousy streak of misfortune."

She took a swig of her drink with her tender smile on her face and her olive orbs glinting with even greater affection. She leaned back into the couch, all this time not once looking at Shiratori as if she was talking to herself. She chuckled then.

"On my first day in Tokyo I had all my things stolen and was dragged into a back alley, actually nearly raped by some thugs."

Shiratori had to admit although, it was unjust to think that way, but she was hot, with green eyes and blond hair, a criminal wouldn't think otherwise and sometimes in Japan there was this xenophobia which resulted her things being stolen.

"Yoske, my husband, at that time passed nearby the area and heard me scream and so end up rescuing me from the thugs."

"A meeting with destiny." said Shiratori with a small smile and Kate laughed.

"One could call it that, but it felt more like a scene from these Japanese dramas, when the fated protagonist rescues a damsel in distress and they lived happily ever after."

"You mean more a fairy tale?"

"No, not that kind! A fairy tale is all nice, rosy, but our encounter was based on reality which was painful. Our relationship was at times very stormy and complex."

"Like every relationship."

Kate looked at him, she was hesitating as if something was hindering her from responding but she then nodded self-consciously. This struck Shiratori and he made sure to write this down in his booklet, for now he'll let her talk but later he wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"So he then took care of you, I suppose?"

Kate all of the sudden brightened up with a smile and nodded.

"He did actually and he was really nice. He proposed to be my tour guide around Japan. It was so wonderful and what made me even happier he found my stolen luggage and brought them back to me."

For some reason her last sentence stirred some strange feeling in Shiratori, as if her hesitation was linked to this very last sentence of her speech, but he was quite unsure whether to stay alert about this or dismiss it.

"Were you actually raped in the backstreet?" Shiratori asked precautiously, worried that he might anger her, but she shook her head.

"Well they molested me, but Yoske rescued me before the worst happened. I mean I couldn't defend myself since they were armed with knives and guns."

"And your husband managed to get you both out, unscathed?" inquired Shiratori with serious interest although with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Well luckily Yoske was strong and he managed to ambush them, so they were to some extent caught off guard, however we both did suffer some bruises and cuts."

She then pulled her shirt up to reveal near to her ribs a small light diagonal cut and put her shirt back down.

"That's another reason why he let me stay at his place, he was injured and I took care of him as a compensation for rescuing me."

"You must have trusted him blindly if you stayed at his place?"

Kate suddenly could detect some sarcasm in Shiratori's tone which made her give a scowl at him.

"I wasn't naive you know! He was an honest, serious and extremely compassionate man with no evil intentions –

- And he was a juvenile delinquent." Added Shiratori

"Well obviously!" She snapped at him in a sarcastic tone with a glare. "No man I knew fought like him in the backstreet that very night!"

A silence filled with tension filled in-between both fuming adults.

"You easily suspect everybody."

"I'm an officer, it is my job to suspect and inquire about things."

"Well not to the extent, where you make Yoske, MY HUSBAND, look like a criminal!"

"I am not making your husband look like a criminal; I am just trying to see if I can make some connections for the eventual motive of his death."

Kate then scoffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest, showing her typical angry trademark.

"It's amazing, not one second can I lead a normal conversation with you without it turning to the death of my husband."

Shiratori sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked back at her calmly.

"Kate, I must know why your husband died in a house set up with explosives. Isn't it obvious that somebody was after him?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me anything about it-

-Why would he even bother telling you about this?"

Kate groaned and rolled her eyes and glared back at him.

"We don't keep secrets to each other no matter if it's a matter of life and death!"

"What if he did keep a secret from you this time, Kate, consider this a possibility. He wanted to protect you and his son."

The planned argument which was on Kate's tongue died and she stared at Shiratori, taking his statement into serious consideration. Shiratori realized that he probably shocked and hurt Kate and he sighed with defeat once more.

"Kate, the only explanation I can find about your husband's intentional death is that he probably was in bad company and never told you about it."

"But he told me everything about his past, his family and everything! I am sure he wasn't in bad company!" her voice quivered with the shock in her eyes.

"Things like this happen, Kate, sometimes soon as one gets involved in bad company it is fatal to leave it."

Shiratori paused for a moment to take a swig from his drink.

"How was he in the past 2 years since you lived in Okinawa?"

It kind of startled Kate since she snapped her attention back to Shiratori with blank eyes. Then she began to fumble with her fingers nervously and she drove her fingers through her hair, taking the elastic out of her hair and playing with it in her fingers.

"Well, uhm, he, uhm..." she stammered, her eyes lowered to her hand playing with the elastic.

"Did he show any signs of anxiety, desperation or aggressiveness towards you or Yosuke chan?" inquired Shiratori in serious tone, the haze of the alcohol not anymore clouding his features.

Kate's mouth opened and closed with her eyes darting between Shiratori's serious face and her fumbling hands.

"Did he show these signs while you were together with him?"

"You mean intimately?"

Shiratori nodded.

"What has it got to do with everything?" asked Kate her voice bordering to exasperation.

"It's custom to appear untroubled especially if he was involved with something. I assume that he was the cheerful type?" he acknowledged her nod and continued. "It is normal in a conjugal relationship that there is this natural probably deep feel of comfort and ease in the company of the person one loves. He maybe didn't tell you nor reveal it in his appearance that something was deeply troubling him, but maybe the only time his anxiety slipped out of him is while you were sexual active."

Kate bit her trembling lip. She looked unwell, but it was necessary for some information to come out of her, it has been a month since he hasn't questioned her about her husband's death and his past.

"He, well - while we – when we made love, he was unusually anxious, desperate and even aggressive at times."

"Was he forceful?"

Kate nodded slowly without looking at Shiratori.

"He was, sometimes he returned late at night drunk and wanted to have sex." She responded with a wavering voice. "I mean, I – when we did it, there were times when it felt shallow, like he was searching for a moment of release, a moment where he could just forget everything that bothered him."

"Did you do anything or said anything to him?"

Her olive eyes were bathing in tears now and thick pearls of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"When we were making love so many times with the same feelings I felt, there was a point where it culminated and in the process I started crying and literally pushed him away."

"What did he do?" asked Shiratori after he noticed that she stopped talking abruptly with an expression of despair in her face.

"He was very confused of my rejection, as if all this time he hasn't noticed that he was venting his troubled emotions on me – I had to admit it was my fault for keeping this all to me all this time, but I regretted so much when I rejected him that night. His hurt face tore my heart apart. It was the first time I've seen him this hurt, this vulnerable. His expression was more and more tortured with pain when I told him about how I felt and that's when he left the house."

More tears rolled down her face, her face remembering so well her husband's pained expression.

"He left the house?"

Kate nodded, wiping her tears away with the back of her palm.

"It happened not so long ago before his death."

"So this happened while Yosuke chan was born?"

Kate nodded.

"Did your husband come back?" asked Shiratori carefully as he wanted to return to the topic.

Kate nodded.

"I thought I would have died if he hadn't returned, but he did and when he did he had become colder and not so cheerful like he used to be."

"How long was he away?"

"A week."

"A week?"

"Yes, he never told me what he did or where he was..."

All this took a different light, Shiratori's reasoning was changing and so was probably the cause of her husband's death. New information flooded into his mind which his brain couldn't sort out right away, but eventually later Shiratori would have to study all this thoroughly.

"So he had become distant and did this go on until his death?"

Kate took a deep breath to control herself and her tears and she nodded.

"On the day of his death, we made the most passionate, most intimate, most uniting and wonderful love that I ever experienced in my life with him." She spoke gently with a small smile gracing her features despite of her rolling tears. "At that moment, he was the real Yoske I knew."

Shiratori decided to abandon any further interrogation. He had reduced this woman to a heap of tearful sorrow when she was maybe twenty minutes ago a beaming, smiling woman. He took a deep breath and ultimately got up to his feet.

"I think we'll stop here for tonight." Announced Shiratori as he took his cup and hers and the bottle of liquor with him to the kitchen.

Soon as he had turned his attention to tidy up the things and was finished, he turned around towards the sitting area and was surprised to find Kate gone. It even appeared like she hasn't been there at all that Shiratori was talking and drinking to himself. This woman was very stealthy.

However as Shiratori was lying in his bed, he was nagged by worry about Kate. She looked really devastated. Tomorrow he will check on her and tell her the good news about her granted freedom on the part of Megure, Hirota and himself. Finally exhaustion hit him at its full blast and he fell asleep instantly.

A sobbing and hiccoughing cry woke him up. He checked on the radio alarm clock, it was 3 PM. He heard the crying, move out of the bedroom of the Sasaki. That's where he identified the cry; he literally jumped out of his bed, regardless of putting a bed robe on and left his room in his cotton pants and bare torso. When he had stepped out of room so hastily, the crying seized immediately.

What made everything creepier was the pitch darkness of the room despite that the moonlight flooded from underneath the curtains which lined along the windows. There was something spooky about the whole thing, the furnitures were darker than usual with their shadow casting over the polished floor and against the white walls. The kitchen was so dark one couldn't see the cupboards or any detail of the wood or any particular item in the kitchen.

As he walked further and further, suddenly something jumped to him and embraced him and nearly knocked him off balance.

"K-Kate?!" spluttered Shiratori as he could identify the proportion and the certain clothed softness against his chest.

It still was pitch dark, his poor sleepy eyes couldn't adjust so well to the darkness as his eyes tried to search for her face and eyes. Then he felt her hands cup his cheeks and unexpectedly he felt something soft and moist against his lips. He gasped as he realized what it was. Kate was kissing him?!?! Her gentle hands cupped his cheek with her thumb stroking it. He was too stunned to react to this.

Her lips were steadily but gently kissing him which made Shiratori weak in the knees. She was kissing him like she knew him for a long time in this way. He was staggering backwards until his back came in contact with the wall next to the window. Now could he see her face.

Her eyes were shut with the expression of intensity marked in her features. Her hands had slithered down Shiratori's face, brushing down his neck earning a shuddering breath from Shiratori until her palms were pressed against his bare chest. Shiratori didn't know what to do, but his will was succumbing at a very dangerously fast rate. He tried to reason with her since he believed she was sleeping walking.

"Kmh-Katmh-Kate." He tried reasoning to her unconscious side during the kiss which was proven difficult and meaningless.

Shiratori gave up completely when he gasped once more as he felt her body melt against his. He felt every part of her body. He could tell she was wearing a strap shirt with mini shorts which painfully rubbed against his inner thigh. Good lord! What the hell was she doing?! Was she really sleepwalking?!

Ultimately his will died on him and he found himself responding to her kiss, first gently to gain her trust and gain some reassurance for himself. His arms snaked around her lower back bring her even closer to him, she gasped lightly in the kiss but resumed and this time tilted her head to the side to allow better access to her lips for Shiratori. He found her taste intoxicatingly sweet like tasting the sweetness of strawberry toppled with honey. Almost by impulse he deepened the kiss, growing addicted to her taste which blinded his sense and drove his entire system off the edge of sanity.

Passion dove in, overwhelming both adults as they struggled to keep their composure. Shiratori's lips trailed away from Kate's lips, trailing down her chin placing kisses as he went and came to her neck. He licked and nibbled at the crook of her neck, finding her taste and her fragrance dazzling to his senses. Kate's grip found itself in his hair, gripping tightly and she tilted her head, wanting to be so close to the person that held her.

"Yoske..." she sighed with release. "I want you now..."

Shiratori stopped dead in his actions, his conscience striking him hard without mercy. He had grown tiered from this activity, panting over her hot skin of her neck. He had to stop. She was indeed sleepwalking if the whole time she believed it was her husband. Shiratori felt a bit hurt, but shook that feeling off of him by mentally scolding himself. He wasn't her lover and never will be!

He pulled back and gently grabbed her shoulders to push her away from him.

"Kate, wake up!" he gave her a gentle shake.

That's where Kate's eyes shot wide open, staring right through him.

As her eyes scanned her surroundings, her tears started to flow down her cheeks and she collapsed to her knees sobbing hard. Shiratori came down to her, gripping her shoulders once more.

"Kate, can you hear me, wake up."

As she sobbed with her head lowered, she raised her head and met Shiratori's concerned eyes.

"Shi-Shiratori." She sobbed with wide eyes. "Yoske, Yoske was here, I felt him!"

Shiratori had to bite in the fact that she was referring to their scenario of before. He was really angry with himself, he went over the border and he was regretting that he ever did. He realized that this was dangerous to his sanity and his job as a police officer.

He helped the sobbing Kate on her feet and ushered her into the couch. He walked over to the kitchen, switched the light on, got some liquor out and poured two glasses of it and returned to the living room.

He sat next to her and gave her the glass. She gratefully took it and immediately took a swig from it. She sobbed into her drink, trying to regain some control over herself. Shiratori took a big swig from his drink, trying to drown his mistake and his carnal urges in the alcohol.

Despite that she drank she didn't calm down properly, she kept on sobbing and she began to sob even harder when she buried her head in her palms. The alcohol already affected Shiratori.

He sat up, turned Kate around to face him and hug her. She was surprised for a moment, but her resistance to hold back her tears melted away as she felt the comfort break down the dam of tears.

Shiratori held her, feeling her body shake and quiver, feeling her tears roll down his shoulder and soak into her shirt or roll down his torso. He just held her silently and patiently, hoping he was comforting her.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! THEY WERE THE BEST X-MAS PRESENTS, EVA!!!!!!! HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPIE AND R&R, ONEGAI^^ GIVE ME BIG ONES, BABY!!!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN**

**- The calm after the storm -**

Shiratori opened his eyes and blinked several times until he realized what had been bothering his sleep most of the time.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized WHAT or WHO was lying against him. He lay on the length of the couch with his back leaning against the arm of the couch and lying between his thighs with its head against the crook of his neck was no other than Kate.

She lay snuggled against him breathing softly and peacefully. Her head rested against his chin, her fragrance tickling his senses and as he looked down he noticed her cleavage was exposing some skin which made Shiratori's insides squirm and his conscience hit the blaring alarm of "get away before you turn to an uncontrollable beast!!"

He stirred a bit, trying to get the stiffness out of his limbs and neck and when his foot accidently brushed her bare leg, he stifled a groan. My God! Her legs! Why were they so achingly and deliciously smooth! He grew ever so determined to get the hell out of here!

He moved her gently and carefully off of him and laid her out on the couch. She was literally sleeping like a stone; she didn't even stir the slightest when he moved her. The alcohol must have knocked her cold and so did her sadness. He brought a blanket and covered her up.

For a moment he stood beside her sleeping figure. His eyes lingered on her with his memory flashing back to the incident of last night. Without him thinking, his finger pushed a streak of her hair out of her face and lingered against her skin. A mysterious smile touched his lips, but it vanished as he pulled his fingers away as if he burned them.

He raised his hand that had touched her cheek, observed it with a blank expression which then grew to a resolute, guilty and then finally angry jaw-locked expression. His gaze wandered to the kitchen and that's where his jaw dropped.

"9 PM?!?! I'm late for work!?" he cursed with utter horror and then dashed to his room to get ready.

* * *

The car wheel of the black BMV screeched against the floor of the underground parking and it wheeled into a parking place and Shiratori locked his car and dashed into the elevator.

He arrived in the bureau, fuming that he was late.

"Hi Shira...Tori?"

Shiratori literally stormed passed Takagi who was kind enough to greet him and confused that Shiratori bluntly ignored him. Shiratori to his discomfort found a flock of men at his desk, chatting lively around Hirota. As Hirota noticed Shiratori's arrival so did the others.

"Hey sempai, why are you late?" asked keenly one of the younger male officers.

Shiratori stopped in front of him and glowered down on him, a terrifyingly black aura hung around him, his piercing eyes with visible black rings revealed no hint of warmth whatsoever.

"Do you want to know?" growled Shiratori abnormally quietly with his jaw locked, the younger officer shook his head fearfully and backed away to let Shiratori pass.

Right away the flock cleared as they witnessed Shiratori's stormy mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Hirota as they sat at their desks which faced each other.

"Something prevented me from getting an ear full of sleep."

"Oh, really?" inquired Hirota with a raised brow. "I never thought you'd go that far already."

Instead of pricking the right response, it pricked on the wrong one which caused Shiratori to stand up abruptly from his chair with his fists clenched with a fuming expression. He bit back from lashing out on his friend and turned around, stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now, Shiratori?"

Shiratori looked over at his senior who stood beside him. Shiratori was leaning against the wall near to the entrance. He had been out for 30 minutes at least. He nodded at Hirota.

"Did you have another argument?"

Shiratori shook his head. He needed to release some steam because obviously his conscience had lashed out on him, scolding him bitterly over his lack of self-control of last night. It was difficult to hold back when a woman, a beautiful woman actually, threw herself in his arms and started making out with him.

"I managed to get more info about her relationship to her husband; we can conclude that's she clean."

"A happy couple were they?"

"Happy would be an understatement."

Hirota chuckled and nudged Shiratori.

"Do I sense jealousy?"

"No." Replied Shiratori bluntly without wavering.

Hirota kept a small smile on his face.

"You look thoroughly messed up this morning, something did happen between you two, right?"

Shiratori sighed. Despite that it was difficult to outsmart Hirota; it was for the better to keep his mouth shut on the matter.

"Sorry, about before." Apologized Shiratori. "The information she gave me last night, overworked me last night that I had little shut eye."

"Is it that troublesome?"

"I'll explain to you..." and that's where Shiratori told everything what he recalled about what Kate told him.

"Well, there is a lot more about this case, I fear." Analyzed Hirota as both men once again were seated in the cafeteria of the Police building.

"So do I, many more motives and ideas are popping up, which is muddling everything I've deducted so far."

"Did you ever consider the fact that she might be lying?"

"Lying?" Shiratori repeated, slowly realizing what Hirota's words meant. "She didn't lie last night, she was in part drunk, but the way she spoke, her body language and everything, it was proven to be genuine."

"Are you just saying that because you like her?"

It stunned Shiratori to a speechless state, but he cleared his throat.

"I've been living a month with her and Yosuke chan, we are friends." Spoke Shiratori with calm composure. "Anyhow there could be a possibility that she could be denying things."

Hirota had been grinning at the outcome of his blunt words, but resumed into his police-mode.

"Yea, there could, but you have to admit that the month you lived with her hasn't brought you close to her enough to make her entrust you things."

"That's correct but-

-You've gotta do something about it Shiratori." Interrupted Hirota, taking briskly a strict tone which surprised Shiratori. "We must see some results. At least we know some information about her relationship to her husband which could give her an alibi. However we must know WHO was after him and WHY."

"Hirota, it is not easy to crack her, she's stubborn as a donkey."

"Then befriend her or more."

"Or more?" Shiratori repeated with disbelief and putting doubt into his partner's words.

"Yea more. Maybe through more intimacy you might be able to get something out of her."

"But wouldn't I be using her?"

Hirota took a sip of his coffee then cleared his throat, his brown orbs observing intently Shiratori.

"Remember we are doing this for her sake and her safety. If you believe she is hiding an important hint, a key to this case, then try to unveil it."

Hirota let his words sink into Shiratori and he could tell his words affected his disciple greatly. Shiratori drove his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I can't be "more", she's married, has a son and loves her husband beyond the fact that he's dead!" he uttered in an exasperated tone.

"Then take the first step, become her close friend or something. You might be lucky, she might unintentionally slip out things, you aren't for now reason the superintendent and part time partner of Megure kebu."

Shiratori sighed. He really has no choice. If his senior instructed him to this then he has no choice but to obey and pray for a miracle to happen.

Shiratori's afternoon went smoothly. He was glad he could keep his mind off of Kate and Yosuke for a while since he was preoccupied by a case with Megure together. Even Mouri's presence in this case today did not irritate him, thank goodness, but that little boy with the oversized glasses and his know-it-all attitude, surprisingly didn't bother him the slightest either. It was probably due to his subdued attitude that he was less attentive and less perceptive that, which would explain how smoothly everything went.

However something that has been nagging the back of Shiratori's mind, even in his subdued attitude - the boy. The only person in the world that one needed to suspect was Conan. This little boy who pretended to be the innocent boy who suddenly lashes out a perfect but un-assumed deduction which the old man –Mouri- could eventually pick up then solve the case. Or Mouri would fall into his "sleeping Kogoro" modus and save the day...Yippee...

As one could detect, Shiratori was in no mood for real stuff, his mind always wandered back to the incident of last night, between him and Kate. He cursed himself for being so weak, but he couldn't help it. Her lips, her fragrance, her body, the way she clung to him and her sighs, all this drove his sanity to the very edge. He was in trouble and in deep trouble; he overestimated his task and most importantly overestimated himself.

"Shiratori... Shiratori?" called Megure's voice which interrupted harshly Shiratori's thoughts.

"Hmm, yes, Megure kebu?"

Since all were seated in the living room of the flat of the murdered victims, all suspects compromising of one man and two ladies, Megure, the sleeping Kogoro and the hidden Conan – all stared at Shiratori with an expectant expression.

"Can you get the objects which Mouri listed?"

"Which objects, sir?"

Megure stared at his colleague with disbelief; it was the first time that Shiratori - the one who is always wide awake and attentive to the smallest details – distracted in such an important case. Everybody in the room seemed appalled of Shiratori's inattentive attitude, but then Megure sighed and patiently reminded him of the objects.

"A pair of scissors, a rope, an elastic band, a stapler-

-Ah yes! Right, I remember, I will fetch these objects." Interrupted Shiratori Megure as he remembered hearing the listed items.

He got up and left the living room and out of the flat to fetch these items.

Within ten minutes he returned to the flat with the items and brought them to Megure. The case turned out to be that the victim's girlfriend had murdered him under the pretence that he threw himself out of the window.

The murderer had wrapped up her dead boyfriend in a white sheet, suspended the concealed form over the railings of the balcony and tied the rope from the body to the main entrance of the flat. Between the balcony and entrance made a perfectly direct line for the crime to take place. The rope was attached to the door handle and if little pressure was applied, the elastic band which was attached to the door and the victim would snap, let the body roll out of the sheet and crash to the ground down below. So when the victim, the neighbour and his girlfriend, tried entering the flat after receiving a phone call with his so-called wish to commit suicide – it actually was a tape recording of the victim who was auditioning for a role in an Animation - they opened the door while releasing the victim to crash down below. The couple in question were close friends to the victim and were naturally horrified of this happening. The girl friend of the victim, had admitted her evil deeds but her motives behind it was that she had discovered her boyfriend was having an affair with the neighbour's girlfriend and both had been deciding to leave their boyfriend/girlfriend to be together. How ironic is that?

Of course later Mouri wakes up with a yawn, uttering with oblivion "What have I missed?" but everybody else ignored him and simply gave him a proud pat on the back to congratulate on his "fabulous" deduction. Little Conan appeared too, grinning all over his face with that all-too-tricky-innocent-as-a-child face.

* * *

"Another ironic case that was." Mumbled Shiratori as he sat next to Megure in the driving police car.

"It's disappointing that such rational people are driven to commit such crimes, especially when love is involved in it." Sighed Megure as he looked out of the passing surroundings, reflective of the case.

A moment of silence settled down. It was common that after every single case, some words of empathy were exchanged. After all the police force are human. They are emphatic and appalled of the crimes, but they only show these vulnerable emotions after they solve the case.

"Shiratori..." began Megure with his eyes still transfixed on the passing surroundings. "You appeared very distracted today, did something happen?"

It startled Shiratori, but he quickly cleared his throat.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Ah so."

However Shiratori lowered his voice, his eyes glancing from time to time to the police driver.

"But I have found information about the relationship of Sasaki san and her husband."

"I know of that," responded Megure directly and looking back at Shiratori. "Hirota san reported to me about this and I must agree with what he instructed you to do."

"Are you talking about that I must become more intimate with her?" noted Shiratori his awareness on high alert about the topic and Megure nodded firmly.

"There are no alternatives, if everything is doubtful about her, even her words and if you feel that. This makes it ever more important to discover the reasons for her behaviour, her reasons for concealing things from us."

"I hope you are not assuming that she's her husband's murderer, kebu?"

Megure's eyes sharpened.

"Who knows, but the devil hides behind every guise, so I want you to keep two sharp eyes on her and report anything that is suspicious about her."

"Wakari machta, Megure kebu." Complied Shiratori automatically.

He had no choice really. If he wanted to solve the case, rules of sanity needed to be broken.

* * *

"Why in the hell did I get myself involved in this, again?" grumbled Shiratori with frown as he made photocopies of some documents. "I am not some CIA or FBI agent!"

He left the photocopying room and marched back into the bureau. It's been an hour since he was back from the case and he was exhausted out of his mind! Megure simply enjoyed the fact to throw more responsibilities which all pointed to one direction "TROUBLE!" for Shiratori. Shiratori dropped the photocopies with a loud "thud" which startled Hirota and made him hiss.

"Lately you are only bringing a storm with you wherever you go, can you stop that, PLEASE!" complained Hirota as he rubbed his forehead with his palm as he studied some reports which obviously was killing his brain cells.

"Well you don't know what I must endure in my life." Countered back Shiratori as he sunk in his chair.

"You don't know what I must daily endure and that is: YOU!" hissed Hirota back venomously, silencing Shiratori instantly.

Both men returned to their work, not once looking at each other or even acknowledging each other's presence.

A sudden ring startled both men and Shiratori fumbled for his jacket, feeling the awkward vibrating sensation against his pocket. Without looking at the display, he answered his phone.

"Who is it!" he grumbled.

"_H-hi Shiratori I hope I am not disturbing you?"_

All anger flushed out of his system and he was filled with guilt as he heard Kate's insecure and concerned voice.

"_Otherwise I can call back la-_

"No don't!" interrupted Shiratori to his dislike a bit too desperate and pleading and with a sigh, he rubbed his temples, his gaze fixed on his desk. "Sorry I just had a really rough day today. You need anything?"

"_Not exactly, I was just checking on you, wondering if you were okay since you left in such a rush this morning."_

Kate's concern always startled him and he didn't understand why. She always inquired about his health when she called, but maybe what surprised him was that it's been a month since she called while he worked. However Shiratori didn't understand how the hell this was possible, but she always could pacify him, soothe him and get rid of his daily frustration that he confronts in his job.

"_Shiratori, are you okay?"_ she inquired with evident concern as Shiratori was keeping quiet for a long moment.

"Sorry, I was just busy thinking about a case." He responded absentmindedly rubbing his exhausted eyes with his fingers tips. "Uhm, I'm actually doing better now since you called me."

Shiratori hadn't meant to say this to her and quickly recapitulated.

"Uhm, what I meant, is you seem to magically soothe me whenever I am in some trouble." Stammered Shiratori but was horrified to realize that it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say either and he groaned to himself.

Curse you, you damn sleepy head! Kate chuckled at the other end, obviously amused of his nervous reaction.

"_It's a pleasure to hear that I have such an effect on you."_

Shiratori stifled a groan, she had no idea what kind of _REAL e_ffect she had on him_, _and no way would she know! A thought crossed his mind.

"Good that you called; I actually have something to tell you."

"_What is it?"_

"My superior has granted you more freedom and so I thought to celebrate this occasion I will invite you two for dinner."

Kate chuckled with pleasure as she heard the splendid news.

"_I'd love to! Yosuke will be thrilled to hear this!"_

Shiratori was pleased to hear her being so delighted and a fuzzy feeling spread all over his body

"_When will you be back?"_

Shiratori looked at his watch; it was 5 PM now, so in two hours he would leave the bureau.

"I'm leaving the office at seven, so maybe by eight o'clock we can leave."

"_That's great, we are really looking forward to it!" _she giggled at the other end, sounding excited about the upcoming evening. _"I'll see you later, bye!"_

"Bye." With this Shiratori hung up and heaved a breath of relief.

Things were going Shiratori's way.

"I've never seen you smile like that." Noted Hirota as he skimmed through his reports again without looking at Shiratori. "You must really like her and I can't escape the feeling that you made your first move on her."

Hirota's orbs finally looked at Shiratori with curiosity twinkling in them and growing interest.

"It was only an accident." Mumbled Shiratori but Hirota laughed and exclaimed.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't hold out one second!"

Shiratori was gripped by anxiety and glanced around him with high alert.

"Will you keep it down please? I don't need the world to know!" hushed Shiratori nervously.

"How is she in bed?" asked Hirota casually and Shiratori stared in utter appal at his partner.

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" hissed Shiratori with discomfort while loosening up his tie feeling the heat of embarrassment in his cheeks. "I am not like my brother!"

"Okay, okay! Cool it. I was just kidding anyway - did you kiss at least?"

Shiratori glanced around him, some of his colleagues had noticed their loudness and the conspiring atmosphere around them, so Shiratori leaned over and more lower to his partner.

"After I had spoken to her about her husband, at 3AM she got up and was crying. I went to check on her in the living room and for some reason she had mistaken me for her husband and started, well, uhm, kissing me."

"And you couldn't resist now could you?" winked Hirota and Shiratori rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. She was probably sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?"

Shiratori nodded.

"The emotions must have gone through her completely." Explained Shiratori and Hirota didn't show any objections to his assumption.

"And tonight you are inviting her for dinner?" inquired Hirota with piqued interest.

"Yes." Grumbled Shiratori as he found Hirota's behaviour increasingly annoying.

"You are so losing it, man." Chuckled Hirota as he leaned back into his chair, skimming his notes again. "You'll bed her in no time, I am sure of it."

"For goodness sake, Hirota, shut up! I will certainly not do that! She's a widow and has a child!" he hissed back to his partner who kept his wide grin plastered all over his face.

It would be miracle that Hirota's prediction remains unfulfilled, because the struggle had already begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BOMBARDMENT OF REVIEWS AND I BEG YOU, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH IT!!!! ^^ I LOVE YOU ALL!!! SORRY CAN'T SAY MORE, GOTTA RUSH^^  


* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**- Troublesome -**

Shiratori arrived twenty minutes before 8 PM. His brain couldn't take the pressure anymore. Hirota had been nagging him like a persistent high school girl wanting to know every single detail of the whole "night-together" thing. It was pure torture, that's all Shiratori could comment on this matter.

* * *

He sighed with relief as he entered his bedroom and could strip himself from his suit and his strangling tie. He chose to wear a more subdued suit which had a more casual air to it. He put on a night blue suit pants and jacket with a white polo shirt underneath with the first two buttons left unbuttoned. It was stretchy and cozy material, especially great for never-ending-sitting-chatting-about-nothing-special dinners. Well, except for tonight, it was – somewhat- special, right?

Shiratori took a look at himself in front of his cupboard whose doors were mirrors which equally reflected the double bed behind him. He was a man who enjoyed space, especially while sleeping and only sometimes did he feel lonely there. Yet he wasn't a man with desperate carnal urges like his slutty brother Chiaki, who couldn't stay one night or in general stay away for a second from women. He just had to get laid a couple of times, scratch that millions of times before he could actually become productive in the business world of his father. Shiratori rolled his eyes heavenwards. It was an embarrassment to be related to Chiaki.

A knock brought Shiratori out of his thoughts. His bedroom door opened slowly, revealing Kate dressed in a bluish green skirt that donned her hips, fine slender legs and thighs and reached her knees. Her torso was enveloped in a white long sleeved shirt with some frills adoring the end of the sleeves and the low cut collar. She wore what seems to be a tear drop sapphire necklace with an equal pair of earrings. Her hair was tied up in a fashion, which brought out the curves of her face. Her makeup was discrete apart from some light bluish or greenish eye shadows hinting at the exterior corner of her eyes.

"Did I, over do it?" she asked with uncertainty as she found Shiratori staring at her with surprise.

Shiratori shook his head immediately, changing his expression.

"It's just perfect, not too formal and not too casual... You look, uhh, very nice."

"Thank you." She felt relieved of his response and beamed gratefully.

Little Yosuke staggered into the room, looking kind of moody and tugging ungratefully with pouting lips at his formal outfit. Shiratori kneeled down to have better look at Yosuke.

He wore a dark blue almost black suit with a nice polo sweater replaced by the suit jacket.

"He looks like a fine gentleman." Noticed Shiratori with a small smile.

Yosuke noticed Shiratori's pleased face but kept his pouting face while heaving a whine of dissatisfaction and rigidness. Kate noticed her son's attitude and swept him into her arms and she looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Can you wear this for mommy, tonight, Yosuke?" she switched to English but Yosuke made a huff-like sound, showing his annoyance.

"He doesn't like wearing this, doesn't he?" noted Shiratori as he stood back into his full height.

Kate shook her head with a grin.

"I think like all kids, he enjoys freedom and obviously formal clothes don't exactly have these qualities, now do they?"

"Indeed, they certainly don't." Added Shiratori with modest amusement.

A silent moment hit the adults, but it was interrupted by Shiratori when he cleared his throat.

"I, uhh, just need a moment to get ready."

"Oh! Okay." Kate acknowledged and moved aside to let Shiratori walk by, but when he did pass her she almost instinctively grabbed Shiratori's sleeve to stop him.

It surprised Shiratori extremely and he didn't know how to react. She looked at him, her pools of glittering emeralds looking at him with a feeling of familiarity.

"That cologne..." she whiffed and drew her face close to his neck with her nose almost barely touching his skin which made Shiratori horribly rigid and jumpy. "What brand is that?"

She withdrew her face to look at him.

"Uhm, "Kenzo hommes" - I guess." He responded in a quieter and slightly taken voice. _(__Author's note__: This is a real perfume brand; I'm not sure where it comes from though :P) _

"Manly yet sweet and spicy, I always loved it when my husband wore it." She reminisced as her eyes were diverted aside searching the fond memory with a touch of a smile on her lips. "It was always so tempting."

She looked back to Shiratori. Her face went blank from the startle of finding him looking at her with his dark intensive yet unreadable orbs. Shiratori felt the air was knocked out of his lungs when he met her eyes and her bold words.

Both stood there staring into each other's eyes with the silence weighing heavily on top of their shoulders. Even the oblivious and innocent auburn orbs of Yosuke glanced between the two curiously.

However as Shiratori shifted his head forward feeling oh-so-tempted to seal the distance between them, did Kate snap out of her perplexed state from the sudden cooing of Yosuke. She drove her fingers along Shiratori's collars to straighten them out and she withdrew complete with an oblivious smile on her face.

"I think we should leave, I feel Yosuke's hungry."

After a brief uncertain pause, Shiratori was revived and briskly cleared his throat.

"Of course, yes, why don't you get your coat and shoes on while I go to the bathroom." Suggested Shiratori and walked out of the room in quick steps and entered the bathroom and locked it.

He went over to the sink and looked into the mirror. He rubbed his palm against his face and heaved a frustrated but hopeless sigh. He was this close... This close of losing himself, what the hell is wrong with him?! For goodness sake, she wasn't the goddess of beauty, she was a simple woman with a friggen' child! But his man's instinct which was overflowing with the lowest form of dirt, probably shit, was pushing him to the extremes! My Gosh! He wasn't a desperate and horny perv! He pulled himself together and looked into the mirror, with realization hitting him. That's it! That's what he needed, to get laid _elsewhere _and by_ someone else_!! He'll have to arrange something pretty soon before he loses complete control of everything...

* * *

They arrived in 30 minutes to the designated restaurant. It was actually a five-star restaurant in center Tokyo, the Beika Skyscraper, where the famous marriage proposal was made by the father of Shinichi to his mother. Of course Shiratori was unaware of that, but he was fond of the splendid panoramic view over the city and the romantic atmosphere. Also he was one of their regular customers and the staff did know him and his family very well.

"Welcome back Ninzaburo san!" greeted the manager of the restaurant with enthusiasm as he stood in front of the register book with a grin plastered on his wide face. "It is a pleasure to see you, it's been a year."

"Nice to meet you too, Hasegawa san." Greeted Shiratori with modest delight. "A table for three, please."

"Yes, follow the waiter, if you please." He curtsied and let them pass with the waiter guiding them to their seat.

They took a table next to the window. The view was gorgeous. Tokyo night was glittering like the stars in the sky. Even the cool night was cloudless and also revealed a crescent moon and small twinkling stars. Yosuke was immediately captivated by the sight and pressed its digit against the window and cooed delightfully.

Since the table was squared with on either side a couch - what you would probably find in diners - although these here were more refined and comfortable. Yosuke evidently was eager to sit nearest to the window with his mother next to him while Shiratori sat across. Actually four people could easily fit at this table.

"I hope you don't mind sitting here, I thought it better for Yosuke chan's sake."

"You did well, I am not complaining." Kate replied with a grateful smile and she leaned over to Yosuke to equally enjoy with him the view.

The waiter swept over with the menu cards and placed them in front of the adults. They studied the menu while Yosuke was eagerly cooing about the view.

They had ordered a Western meal with some expensive Bordeaux red wine with it. Yosuke was content with some jarred-boiled-gooey baby food tasting of tomato, carrot and all bizarre ingredients man could create. The adults spoke about casual things like the recent news on TV, celebrities, newest movies, music, arts, politics and so forth – the common oh-so-boring things which adults found entertaining without any particular reason. After a while the conversation wore thin and was finished with awkward silent moments.

Kate had just finished her meal and wiped her face clean in an elegant matter.

"Shiratori?"

"Yes?" Shiratori paused in his movements to look at her.

"I would need to go to the restroom, would you mind watching over Yosuke?"

Automatically, as he was taught, he nodded and she left the table with a smile and walked towards the restroom which was behind a corner. Shiratori watched as men turned their heads like windmills when she walked by, he felt the bile seethe in his stomach but dismissed the thought as a cause of the food.

Yosuke had noticed his mother's absence and was eagerly searching for her.

"M-mama." Mumbled Yosuke as he crawled to the other end of the bench.

Shiratori quickly got up to catch Yosuke at the other end and he swept him into his arms and sat back down at his place.

"Mommy's coming back right away, Yosuke chan." Spoke Shiratori calmly, remembering right after he finished his sentence that he spoke in Japanese instead of English.

Yosuke however appeared to have understood him with his behavior calming down and his auburn orbs staring at him curiously. A smile cracked over Yosuke's face revealing the two front and lower teeth and equally other budding teeth poking out of his gums. He giggled as he found Shiratori's gaze teasing which wasn't actually, it was rather calm, and he buried his face in his chest. It surprised Shiratori to the extent that he felt uncomfortable and gently nudged Yosuke to give him some personal space.

Yosuke however then gave a curious coo and fingered the button of Shiratori's suit. Already something has caught his speculation and Shiratori appeared to Yosuke some kind of interesting artifact which needed to be touched and studied.

"Yosuke chan, what are you doing?" sighed Shiratori with a hint of irritation in his voice and he kept on speaking in Japanese.

Yosuke immediately cocked his head to look at Shiratori as if he had felt the irritation in Shiratori's voice. He stared at Shiratori motionlessly with a blank expression on his face. Then he opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something. Shiratori had noticed the drool of the baby and sighed at the sight. He grabbed for his napkin and dabbed it over Yosuke's mouth, wiping him dry and clean.

"Aren't you a hopeless case, Yosuke chan?" he mumbled.

Yosuke gave a proud blubbering noise, speaking its own gibberish language and then a small but sweet giggle which made all women in the restaurant turn their heads to with an "awww!". Yosuke noticed the attention and shyly yet excitedly buried his face against Shiratori's chest once more, heaving a coo which turned into a yawn.

"Ah, you are sleepy, aren't you?" asked Shiratori and pulled Yosuke gently back who rubbed its balled fists against his eyes.

It was such a sweet sight to see Yosuke's eyes sparkling with tears of exhaustion. By its own infant instinct, he snuggled himself against Shiratori's chest and babbled some bits of chewed off words.

"…Guhhh, mhh, da, dahhda."

Shiratori's heart lurched as he heard the words spoken by Yosuke.

"Dada…" uttered Yosuke which was muffled by Shiratori's chest and his yawn.

His eyes widened and he stared at Yosuke with disbelief. What did he just hear? Was it really what he thought it was? Yosuke chan was calling him…Dada?

His tiny fists held one of the folds of Shiratori's suit as a sign that he was holding to him, unwilling to let go. Finally with a sigh, Shiratori leaned back into the bench with a nostalgic expression on his face, this was getting more complicated then he thought.

* * *

Kate returned from the restroom after what seemed to be an eternity. When she walked along the corridor and turned around the corner she found herself halting in her steps. Her gaze riveted to the sight.

Far from where she stood, a couple of tables further ahead, Shiratori was casually leaning back into bench, cradling the sleeping Yosuke in his arms. His expression was unclear, somehow unreadable. He didn't bear any expression of repulsion or confusion, but something which couldn't be described. It wasn't the expression of a man who holds his newborn baby in his arms, but something more peculiar, almost near touching.

Kate observed him with a smile gracing her features. It's been a month since she's been staying at Shiratori's place and she knew for a fact that he had the tendency of being arrogant and pretentious, but nevertheless he always had a soft spot for little Yosuke. Probably Yosuke reminded him of his fond childhood memories…?

As if by instincts, Shiratori lifted his head to find Kate watching him from afar. She twitched in surprise then joined him at the table and took Yosuke out of his arms.

"Aww, Yosuke fell asleep? Mah, he sure was a bundle of energy today!" she chuckled and laid out her child on the bench and she sat down next to him.

She looked over at Shiratori with a grin on her face and giggled.

"What's so funny?" inquired Shiratori with a brow cocked in interest.

"You are uncharacteristically fond of my son."

"Is that so?" responded Shiratori with a triumphant smirk building on his features. "Just a moment ago he called me "Dada"."

Instead of provoking a playful response, Shiratori was confronted with an utterly shocked face.

"He did what…?" she murmured with disbelief and wide eyes.

The atmosphere had turned bad completely.

"Is that bad?" asked Shiratori hesitantly as Kate appeared to be in a troubled state.

However she briskly changed face and beamed at Shiratori with a grin.

"No of course not!" she chuckled and waved if off. "You should accept this as a compliment; he probably will stop clinging to me for dear life."

Shiratori made sure to register what he had just witnessed. Kate had been a moment ago very rigid and troubled; on one hand her husband's death plagued her but on the other fear was in her eyes. It was difficult to decipher what exactly she was thinking or feeling. Yet he couldn't help his mind from returning back to his bedroom. He was sure there was a spark between both of them, maybe a small one which certainly didn't go unnoticed.

After a thoughtful pause, Shiratori cleared his throat, he must clarify things.

"I don't know how to say this." Began Shiratori as he scratched the back of his head, showing some slight discomfort. "But, ever since you came into my apartment and been living with me, there are moments where you treat me differently like for example now. You treat me like somebody you knew for a long time."

He watched how her expression changed from warmth to growing confusion and trouble. She was ready to inquire more about his statement but he responded before she could.

"There have been times when you treated me completely different than usual, you are from my opinion "overly" friendly with me despite that we met only a month ago." He stated promptly. "Do you recall of our argument and –

- The night you found me in the living room?" she finished Shiratori's sentence and lowered her gaze.

"Yes. I have to know what happened."

"I am not sure myself, Shiratori." She responded with a trouble appearance. "One moment I was in bed dreaming of my husband and the other I found myself with you in the living room."

Shiratori eyed her. Should he tell her what exactly happened or should he just let it go? Nevertheless his mind was uneasy, he had to get it out somehow to avoid future "similar" disasters, because he was sure that the next time there will be nothing stopping him.

"Did I do something?" she realized when the guilt hit her.

Shiratori sighed. He had no choice.

"I won't beat around the bush any longer." He declared with his eyes now firmly fixed on her, showing the seriousness in this matter. "You were actually sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" she squeaked.

"And you mistook me for your husband."

"Mistook you for…"

"Your husband, yes."

She stared at Shiratori in true horror with her lips slightly parted. She diverted her eyes briskly, showing her shame.

"Then I… Kissed you and…" her voice faltered.

"I am also to blame." Admitted Shiratori and she snapped her attention back to him with disbelief. "Anyway the worst was prevented from happening. I apologize for my carelessness."

She continued to stare at him. How could he act so composed around this delicate matter? She made a move on him while she was unconscious! Yet she was amazed how he dismissed the whole as an "incident".

"I suppose this was a sign for a need of change and liberty and I will grant this to you. You must be fed up of living in my stuffy apartment without stretching your limbs in a month."

"What do you mean, Shiratori?"

"You can go out by yourself, doing whatever you want while I or my colleague takes care of Yosuke chan."

"Are you serious…?" she stared at him.

Shiratori nodded.

"It was a mistake on my part for locking you up this month – you aren't in confinement after all – I was hoping to get some more clarification on the murder of your husband by supervising you from up-close, but it was proven futile." Explained Shiratori and sipped from his wine while observing her.

"Why do you still suspect me?" questioned Kate with confusion and some exasperation in her voice. "I wasn't there when it happened – neither did I kill him, I have no motive."

"I understand that, but I am an officer after all, I don't take cases lightly, especially these kinds with unsolved murder."

Kate looked at him then sighed in defeat; she wouldn't slip out of his grip that easily. He was after all a hard-headed superintendant.

"Whatever you say, Shiratori shishou" she sighed and sipped from her wine.

Their following casual conversation dwindled on and on until none of them spoke and were sunken in their own thoughts. Things were getting complicated and both of them knew this.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner." Thanked Kate as they entered Shiratori's flat with Yosuke in her arms.

"You're welcome." Replied Shiratori who locked the door behind him and watched quietly as Kate went into her room.

She was truly an enigma which would need a lot of cracking of locks and chains.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Shiratori?" Called Kate over her back with a chuckle. "It's not like I am plotting a murder."

Shiratori bit his lip that woman was vigilant!

The later she returned from the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweat pants and tank shirt, all together ready for bed.

"I have to properly thank you – it's been a great evening." She said as both adults stood in the hallway close to Shiratori's room.

"There is no need, it was a pleasure." Waved it off Shiratori with a small smile.

He too had changed into something more comfortable. A brief but awkward silence settled between the two – either were hesitant.

"So from tomorrow on I can go out, to go shopping and all that?" verified Kate and Shiratori nodded.

"Yes you can, but can you tell me in advance when you go out for the night?"

"Yes, of course –I'll call you whenever there is a problem."

"Good."

Silence. Both adults stood there, not knowing what to do in this moment.

"Uhm, Shiratori?"

"Yes?" he drew his attention back to her.

"It might be too late to tell you this but, I am sorry for my intolerant behavior in the past month."

"Oh!" for some strange reason he felt relieved that it wasn't something else. "Don't worry about it, I was also to blame."

The expression in Kate's face changed in a flash and she suddenly embraced Shiratori. Shiratori literally froze to a statue when he felt her arms around his back and her body pressed against his.

"You have no idea how much this means for Yosuke and I, thank you for everything!" her voice quivered with emotions and suddenly he felt a pair of lips against his cheek.

"Thank you so much!" With this she left for her bedroom and left Shiratori in the hallway.

For an awkward moment Shiratori stared in front of him, perplexed beyond imagination of this situation. Then a hesitant hand traced the area where her lips had lingered.

"…I'm doomed…" cursed Shiratori as he rubbed his exhausted eyes and sighed as he retreated into his room for the night.

Tonight will definitely be a sleepless.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIYA!!! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SOMETHING SO VERY-VERY IMPORTANT, PRECIOUS AND BLISSFUL IN LIFE!!!^^ HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AND AS USUAL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE FOR MORE TO COME^^

* * *

CHAPTER NINE**

**- A midnight stroll -**

In succession two months passed and it was the beginning of December. Shiratori had granted them their freedom and the consequence was: a peaceful and comfortable atmosphere.

Little Yosuke had his second Birthday on the 11th of November and they celebrated it. It was different from all the Birthday's Shiratori has attended in his life –excluding the fact that it wasn't a formal banquet with music performance accompanying it and so forth – the tiny celebration was special and exciting in its own way. Little Yosuke received from his mother some playmobile figurines (An actual kid toy, like Lego and so on) and Shiratori gave him a firefighter truck. He was pleased to find that Yosuke liked it very much and he still played with it eagerly. Kate's assumption wasn't wrong, he uncharacteristically grew fond of the little toddler and it's the first time that he expresses such for an individual, except for his deceased mother.

However not everything was rosy as it seems. Kate was troubled, maybe depressed. Shiratori didn't need to guess what the problem was. It's been now 5 months since her husband died and three months since she's been sharing his apartment with him. It stung his heart when he saw her forcing herself to be cheerful. He was amazed how strong she was and it pained him to see her acting this way in front of Yosuke and himself. How he knew she was depressed came from the fact in the past two months; he heard her sobbing in her sleep, which means loud enough for him to hear it faintly in his room. Of course he was concerned about her, but he didn't know exactly what to do or how to comfort her. Was it best to leave her alone with her pain or to support her? His mind tore between these decisions but his police instincts always intervened to remind him clearly: You are her guardian nothing more and nothing less! Yes, he knew that damn it!

He didn't know exactly how she was during the day for she took advantage of her freedom to go out with Yosuke and do things. She hadn't called him once at work in the past two months to enquire about work or anything. She merely became an independent individual living in Shiratori's flat without any purpose. Kate always seemed in thought, reflecting about things which were difficult to decipher from her body language, eyes and face. It seemed she was trained to suppress all conflicting and intense emotions. He wondered if it was for her sake that she did this or for her surroundings.

In what regards the case, he couldn't bring over himself to interrogate her further out of second thoughts. She pretty much convinced Shiratori her affection towards her husband, what more is to suspect? Yet the barrier which she erected around herself was impregnable. Shiratori knows he was an enigma himself and a difficult nut to crack, but he never realized how difficult and frustrating it was to reach out as individual and be literally bounced off from Kate's shield. He felt it was the only means to remove the invisible weight which Kate carried along with her. What was that weight anyway? What untold mystery is she carrying along with her?

* * *

"How is it going?" asked Hirota from his desk to look up at the standing Shiratori.

"…What?" he replied absentmindedly, obviously ignoring the past conversation his friend was holding.

Hirota sighed.

"I'm talking about the family."

Shiratori looked at his partner for a moment then he realized what he meant.

"They are doing well…." Assumed Shiratori and peeled off his vest with disgust and draped it over the back of his chair.

He had been running around in the freezing weather to catch a shop thief, but as he pursued the criminal he had run into a group of students who each held a hot cup of coffee – so he was drenched with Cappuccino.

"You sound doubtful." noted Hirota, "You have to make sure of their well being equally, aside from protecting them."

"I know that. Isn't sharing my flat with them enough shelter and protection! I can't be with them 24/7 I've got a job too you know!"

Hirota paused for a moment to observe Shiratori's annoyed attitude and he sighed.

"This week I noticed you were awfully - how could I say this, uhm – ah - In deep contemplation? Did something… happen?"

Shiratori looked at the pile of reports in front of him and with a groan pushed them aside with frustration.

"She's been very depressed lately and she's been forcing herself to look cheerful and I know she's not."

"What more can you expect Shiratori." Replied Hirota with a thoughtful tone. "It's been 5 months since her husband died, human science or psychology can't exactly foretell how long a person may recover after a loss, but normally depending on the individual and their attachment to their lost one – it may take a long time, maybe a year or two. There are cases where some may need a psychiatrist to help them in their recovery."

"What should I do?" Shiratori hadn't wanted to ask for an advice, since Hirota had given him too many before, but somehow he was reaching his limits of options.

"Either let her be or be supportive."

Hirota had moved behind Shiratori without him realizing this and patted Shiratori soothingly on the shoulders and left with a report in his hand. Shiratori pensively watched his partner leave the room. Should he let her be or support her? He knew that he wasn't exactly a stone, a person without emotions, so of course he wanted to support her. Yet his face has turned grave, was he even in the right position to comfort her?

"Eh? What's with the long face, Shiratori?" asked that voice which always brought vitality into his dull life.

Shiratori almost immediately snapped his attention to her. Sato Miwako was looking at him with some concern in her orbs but she still grinned like a tomboy.

"Nothing much – I'm tiered."

"Mah. You must come up with a better excuse if you want to be convincing."

Shiratori looked at her for a moment. Her concern for her colleagues was sometimes startling. One would think she's only showering her interest on Takagi and then "pouf" she shows concerns for others as well. This would probably explain the exploding numbers of admirers. However what shocked Shiratori the most was his decreasing interest for her. A moment ago he was a giddy high school boy eager to see her on every work day and was going completely mad with joy when he was together with her, acknowledging his presence, but now… Something was different.

"…Hey Shiratori," her calling voice echoed and brought him back to reality. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Why are you asking this?" questioned Shiratori his voice unconsciously having gained a double-edged tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose, I-

-Excuse me but I need to make photocopies." He interrupted her absentmindedly, grabbed the designated report and left the room.

* * *

Late this evening he returned to his apartment finding it completely vacant. He went to his bedroom to take off his vest and tie and he returned to the kitchen to get some juice. Thereafter he sat on the couch watching TV. He was tiered.

A vibrating followed by a tune which shook Shiratori out of his dazed state. He grabbed for his phone, noticed the name displayed and snapped it open to respond.

"Kate, where are you?"

"_I'm still in the city."_ She responded although her voice was cracking at the other end due to bad reception.

Shiratori could hear the sounds of honking cars, background music of the shops and people chattering. Yet there seem to be something wrong with Kate, her breathing was erratic and her voice tense with anxiety or something.

"I can't hear you, Kate."

"_I-_" and the connection was immediately cut.

Shiratori cursed and snapped his phone shut and placed it on the table in front of him. He sunk back into the couch with a groan. His eyes riveted from the TV to his phone. He couldn't escape some pangs of anxiety hitting him. Was she alright? Was she safe?

He sat there for what seems an eternity which was actually only 15 minutes and when his cell phone sung its tune he frantically grabbed it and answered it.

"Kate, where are you?"

"_I've taken a cab and should be arriving in 10, 15 minutes_."

There was a short pause where Shiratori caught his breath and gently released it.

"Okay, uhm, is everything all right there?"

"_Yea, why are you asking?"_

"No reason particularly. Well I'll be seeing you soon, bye."

In such a hasty matter he hung up the phone on her without thinking and placed his phone back on the table and watched TV. He heaved a defeated groan, confused about his strange mood.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Later, Kate entered with Yosuke into the apartment with her hands filled with shopping bags. Today she had been running about in the shopping centers to find toys for her persistent son. She couldn't even place Yosuke under the child care section of the shopping mall for one second without him wailing for her. Soon as she left his sight he was crying! He clung to her a lot, but it was not surprising to Kate, she had after all been spoiling him too much. Also that little rascal was very sly, just like his father! …

She stopped in her steps at the thought. Then little Yosuke began tugging onto his mother's sleeve and she looked at him. Yosuke was the only reminder of her husband, sometimes she felt that her husband was looking at her through Yosuke's auburn eyes and that he was smiling at her like what little Yosuke was doing now. She faced her son with the best smile she could muster with her heart tearing itself to shreds. Yosuke was their fruit of their love and an ever-lasting reminder of their conjugal affection which transcended all difficulties in life.

Her lower lip began to quiver and she bit it to stop it. She went down into her knees and briskly engulfed her son in a tight hug, surprising the little toddler who instantly became silent.

She held him firmly against her, caressing his wavy soft brown hair. Her eyes were shut but small tears trickled from underneath her eyelids and she heaved a heavy shuddering breath. In her mind she was thanking God for bestowing such a creature, such an innocent and pure thing which inherited many of the qualities of her husband and herself… But it's painful how much she misses her husband! Her heart constricted so uncomfortably like some painful weight was slowing her heart down and the ball of emotion was growing in her throat.

"Yosuke, I miss daddy a lot." She murmured to her son.

Yosuke reached for his mother's face and drew it away from him so that he could see her face. His brows rose in astonishment to find his mother crying. Clumsily he drove his stubby fingers over her cheeks wiping away the tears which kept rolling down ceaselessly. He realized it wasn't that effective since it didn't soothe her. Her lower lip trembled while she kept her gaze lowered. Yosuke was surprised to find his mother or an adult crying in front of him or a baby in general. He thought it was common to see the parents as almighty but if it that was the case, then why was mommy crying? Was she hurt?

He noticed his mother's hand resting against her heart and clutching there. His hand reached for there and he rested his hand there. Kate looked up to Yosuke's sparkling auburn eyes filled with concern.

"Bobo? (an injury- in baby language^^)" inquired Yosuke who moved her hand aside, pulled her shirt down to see the injury.

Of course he found nothing, just smooth skin. He brushed his fingers over the area she had been clinging too and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Mommy has a bobo – in here." She directed his hand exactly on her heart.

Yosuke's brows furrowed in utter concern and he looked at his mother in shock. Quickly he moved her hand away from his, lowered his face on her chest to give a kiss on her heart. Kate was surprised by Yosuke's behavior. She always soothed Yosuke's injuries by giving a kiss on it and saying it was going to heal.

"Bobo, g-gone." Reassured Yosuke and gave a genuine smile.

Kate stared at her son, not really knowing how to react. However she plastered a kiss on his forehead, breathing against it:

"Thank you, Yosuke, thank you…"

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain person had witnessed the whole event.

Shiratori stood with his back and arms crossed against the corner, peeking from time to time on the scene in the hallway. He bore a pensive expression and heaved a silent sigh and scratched the back of his head. She still was grieving. Shiratori couldn't possibly imagine losing somebody this precious to him. Of course he was devastated by the death of his mother, but I guess deeper, conjugal bonds were nothing to compare.

He was often confronted with such criminal cases where a loved one was murdered, either friends, siblings, parents but nothing could match the pain of losing a lover. He could see it in the faces of the couple, the destruction of hope and a future together; nothing was left for them, as if their very existence depended solely on the person they loved. Shiratori could never understand that. However only gradually could he begin to understand through Kate and he knew the pain was too great.

He made a move, clearing his throat and entering the hallway. Kate hastily wiped her face clean. Her make-up was smeared around the eyes and she tried to wipe it tidily, her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't seem to mind about it.

"Are you all right?" inquired Shiratori and she returned him a beaming teary smile.

"I-I'm all right." Her voice trembled but she steadied it by clearing her throat. "Yosuke and I will go to bed because we are tiered and we ate out for dinner, so don't have to worry about us."

She walked by Shiratori with Yosuke in her arms and entered her room without once glancing at Shiratori. After he heard the door close, he turned his attention to it, resting a pensive gaze on it, but then he sighed and decided to prepare himself some dinner.

* * *

By 10:30 PM Shiratori was already in bed and now he lay in the darkness of his room, staring at the ceiling with his mind swimming with thoughts. One of them was evidently about Kate. What could he do? Should he help her? But is he in the position to do so, is he even allowed? He groaned to himself, why was everything so complicated?!

He tossed to his side and shut his eyes, trying to get his mind at ease, but all this effort will inevitably be futile.

* * *

He was suddenly woken up by a gentle slam of a door. Reflexively he grabbed for his gun, leaped out of his bed and stealthy in his cop-mode advanced his door with the gun barrel pointing skywards and close to his face. He leaned against the wall sidled to get close to the door handle and he carefully pulled it to open the door. His gun was raised, ready to fire. He moved into the hallway and closed the door quietly. He stood there leaning against the wall of the hallway, listening attentively to any noise. Dead silence.

He licked his lips, groped for the button with his free hand and paused before he pressed on the light button. He switched it on, gesticulating the gun in front and behind him, he turned more lights on as he moved steadily but vigilantly into the living room. There was nothing. No robber, no person, not even a soul. He let his gaze scan the room to check if something stood out. Nothing did.

He then moved hastily to check into the bathroom and his bedroom, also nothing. He still kept his gun at ready in case and moved to Kate's bedroom. Carefully he opened it by a split and found only little Yosuke in the bed, curled up against what seems to be a roll of blankets. That's where it struck Shiratori suddenly.

He closed the door quietly, ran to his room, dialed a number and waited for the other end to respond. Sadly he received a "We're sorry the number you are trying to reach is unavailable" Shiratori hung up immediately. It wouldn't help leaving a message on her answering machine. He dialed another number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hirota?"

"_Yea, was sup, why are you calling so early, man?_" sounded a groggy and yawning Hirota at the other end. _"It's 2 AM."_

"Hirota, Kate left my apartment."

"…_Wait – she did what?!"_

"What should I do? I can't leave Yosuke chan by himself."

"…_Did you just say she left Yosuke chan behind?"_

"Yes."

Hirota sighed at the other end, Shiratori heard his wife's tiered voice at the other end, but Hirota hushed gently telling it wasn't important.

"_Shiratori?"_

"Yes?"

"_Look, she'll be back, a mother wouldn't let her child unattended for long."_

"That's the point she's a mother! She ought to be ashamed of herself for leaving her child unattended without even warning me! And how can you be sure she would return?!"

Hirota groaned at the other end, feeling frustrated.

"_She obviously trusts you and that's why she momentarily left Yosuke chan behind-_

-How am I supposed to protect her, when she wanders off somewhere every single night!" Shiratori interrupted him abruptly.

"_Every single night - you mean she's been going out every single night?"_

Shiratori groaned and rubbed his tiered eyes and messed up his hair with his fingers. This was true. He thought he was dreaming, but exactly in the past month he heard her moving in the night.

"I've been hearing noises during the night, I would say a month now, I disregarded it, but only tonight did I hear her leave my flat."

Some whispering was heard from Hirota's wife.

"_Look man, it's in the middle of the night, my wife and I are tiered and I think you should just let it go."_

"What do you mean by "let it go"?!" exclaimed Shiratori with appall.

"_If she's been coming back to your flat all the time in the past month, you shouldn't worry about it too much. She trusts you with her baby and always returns. What you'd have to do later is to confront her one day about this - but I'm sure deep down she's desperately searching for comfort, remember her husband died 5 months ago."_

Shiratori literally froze when he heard this. Was this a desperate cry for help?

"_I'll see you tomorrow Shiratori, okay? Good night."_ Hirota hung up right away and Shiratori sat there like a frozen statue.

* * *

By 4 AM, Kate stepped into the apartment, she felt drained and unaccomplished. She took off her shoes placed them nicely and walked along the hallway, walked down the step and when she touched the door handle…

"Where have you been?"

Kate leaped in startle with her back forced against her door and her bag dropping to the floor with a clatter. Some faint light glowed near the grouped couches and in one of them sat Shiratori with a book in his hand and his eyes intently observing her.

He snapped the book shut, got up and walked over to her.

"Where have you been, Kate?"

She opened and closed her mouth, her fingers driving through her hair anxiously and her gaze flickering nervously to him.

"In the past month, you've been going out a 2 AM and returning at 4 AM or later, can you tell me what exactly you've been doing?"

He stopped a good distance before her to allow her some space. He observed her critically. He needed to know what she was up too, especially when she tried to hide it from him.

"I…I've been out." She stammered.

"That I know Kate, don't you think you should tell me what you were doing?"

By instincts she sealed her lips, showing her unwillingness to speak. Shiratori looked at her and sighed, showing his limits.

"Kate, you are not doing any of us a favor." He began in calm tone. "You leave your son behind-

-I didn't leave him behind!" she corrected Shiratori harshly, regaining her fieriness again.

"Still, leaving him behind without telling me is dishonest, shameful and irresponsible as a mother!"

Kate became rigid and bit her lip, her expression was blank and she became motionless.

Shiratori noticed the effects of his words and already regretted that he said such things.

"Fine." She declared in a firm tone with her fiery emeralds glaring fire at him. "I'll tell you. You are right it's been a month since I am sneaking out at nights, but I always come back in two hours or a little more. I never abandoned my son! I can't take him with me to where I go!"

"Where do you go, Kate, if it makes you confident enough to let your son behind with me?"

"I trust you Shiratori that's why. You are a good person, you'd never hurt or abandon Yosuke." She spoke in a gentle tone without her eyes meeting his.

Shiratori was surprised of her trust towards him and it was a compliment, but he couldn't get distracted now, he needed to know what she was up to.

"Kate you aren't answering my question." Replied Shiratori in a stern tone. "You know I could take you under custody for suspicion."

This appalled Kate, her softened emeralds orbs hardened and she glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I can Kate, especially if you are unwilling to co-operate and shed some light on the case of your husband's murder."

She stood there, her lips slightly parted in shock, but then her face transformed.

Overconfidence replaced her features which gave off some sensual feeling. Shiratori was caught off guard by her sudden change of mood and merely looked at her with surprise.

"As a woman I need to be satisfied on a regular basis." She declared confidently with her eyes unwavering and she walked to him.

"But aren't you satisfied with what you have?"

Kate gave a purr like chuckle which made the hairs on Shiratori's back stand up.

"Materialistically I am satisfied, but…" she said and stopped in front of him. "Like every woman or man alike I have carnal urges which need to be satisfied regularly."

Shiratori swallowed hard and his face heated up from her forwardness. He wasn't expecting her to talk about that either, but why didn't she defend herself and claim it was personal – yet it was doubtful that she would be able to keep this for herself. Of course she wouldn't take Yosuke with her!

So in the past month, all this time, she's been having sex with strangers? Every day, every week?! Stranger that she met, strangers that she shared the bed with, stranger's lips that kissed hers, stranger's hands that touched her supple body and stranger's body that –

It struck like lighting striking a nearby tree, his mind going berserk with his imagination and the anger pulsing though his veins and the disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" demanded Shiratori his voice impatient and sharp.

He didn't give her the chance to respond but instead grabbed her hand and held it, his brown orbs showing seriousness.

"Instead of going out there where I can't protect you – why don't you use me for your carnal urges?" he declared with genuine concern in his features, looking in her eyes intently.

Kate stared at Shiratori with disbelief. What did he just say?! She thought she misheard.

A moment of silence dropped on top of the adults, both keeping their stances. However, Kate chuckled and withdrew her hand and Shiratori frowned at her response, was she making fun of him?

Unexpectedly she cupped his cheeks and made him look down to her.

"You are so sweet Shiratori, you are going as far as this for me?" with this said she briskly captured his lips into a chaste kiss.

Before he could register the things that happened, a mysterious smile danced across her features and returned into her room.

Shiratori stood there, frozen with the disbelief written all over his face. His fingers touched his lips and finally his eyes looked at the bedroom door. What in the hell did he get himself into? Mechanically he turned his body around and went to the kitchen to pour some strong liquor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya everybody^^ A HUGE SORRY CANNOT UNDO THIS DELAY . I am engaged right now and I've been having loads of exams. I had writer's block since Feb. and I know all this sounds like excuses and I am not entirely sure I can finish this Fanfic . (I wish I could jump to the end, the ending is the exciting part of this fanfic) Again thank you for all your reviews and I will try to write, but I cannot guarantee it .**

**Okay, I want to digress from this fanfic for a sec. As you heard or read Shiratori has found somebody he loves in the actual Detective Conan chapters who resembles Sato. I don't know the exact details you can check on **/ **it has all scans of Detective Conan. Just about that, read this fanfic by ignoring the knowledge of Shiratori having interests in another woman. Just focus on Kate^^**

**Love you guys and please R&R^^**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**- Imminent explosion -**

"Wow, you're early." Noticed Hirota as he entered the room, but his expression changed when he confronted Shiratori's face. "What happened?"

"I barely slept."

"Well duh! Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Shiratori had black rings under his eyes, his hair was in a greater mess than usual and his suit seemed in a mess too.

"Stand up Shiratori." sighed Hirota with a gesture of his hand.

Shiratori complied and Hirota tidied his partner's appearance by straightening the tie and flattening the clothes.

"The only time I found you like this was after the annual banquet of your father's company."

Shiratori gave a dry chuckle.

"Yea, I was pissed drunk, I drank galleons of sake and had the most evil hangover that any human being could endure in a life time." Shiratori's tone was abnormally casual even slang which was rare, because he always is formal and reserved no matter what situation.

"Let me guess," assumed Hirota from the top of his head as he tried to tidy Shiratori's hair. "She made a move on you and you got confused and you drowned yourself in your father's liquor, right?"

Shiratori's eyes snapped wide open, shocked of his friend's perception which scared the hell out of him. Hirota rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Oh please! I can read you like an open book, Shiratori, so get used to it." Hirota tugged a bit too harshly on Shiratori's collar and walked off to the photocopying machine and Shiratori followed along.

"But a-aren't you supposed to be angry at me?"

"Why should I?" responded Hirota calmly with his back turned to Shiratori as he placed his papers into the machine which sucked them in to make two-sided photocopies.

"I don't know! Aren't you my superior?"

Hirota chuckled at his partner's ignorance.

"Not entirely. I only supervise but you make the decisions."

"So what are you trying to say?" Shiratori's voice sounded exasperated.

Hirota turned around, facing his tiered partner with a controlled expression on his face.

"If things get out of hand I am allowed to intervene, like for example you rape her or something."

"Rape her?! How in the devil's name did you come up with this ridiculous idea?!"

"Oh, we don't know..." He responded casually but then leaned closer with a glint of mischief in his eyes "You might be a desperate fellow."

Shiratori gaped at his partner and he walked by, laughing hard. Shiratori mechanically opened and closed his mouth, humiliated of his friend's mockery which in reality touched a weak nerve.

"What the hell are you talking about – I, I wouldn't commit such a hideous, uncivil act!"

"I don't doubt you Shiratori." Said Hirota with a light mood as he sat down at his desk with the new copies in his hand. "I just believe you have a weak will towards – this kind of situation especially when it involves a person you like."

It struck Shiratori hard. This couldn't be true and never will be!

"I wouldn't bother arguing about it, you just have to face it, you really like her."

Shiratori bit his lip to prevent himself from losing his nerves and grudgingly he sunk down into his chair.

"You know you aren't helping."

"I know that well."

"Don't tell me you are encouraging me to get into a relationship with her?"

Hirota looked at Shiratori, actually interested in that idea.

"Forget it Hirota, drop these intentions immediately!"

"You have to get laid once in a while."

"Yea, but not with her! She's married for goodness sake and has a child! Imagine if you died and I was making a move on your wife!"

Hirota's gaze suddenly transformed into a murderous glare, shocking Shiratori.

"I would make sure when you die that you would burn in hell!" growled Hirota with all seriousness of murderous intent.

"Y-you see, what I mean! It's my job to protect her, not get involved with her."

Hirota returned to his normal state and huffed.

"Even if I died, I would wish my wife to find happiness even if it meant in another man's arms."

Hirota busily organized the papers, to let a silent pause settle down between them. Now did the guilt hit Shiratori, what would Kate's husband think of him? He'd probably haunt him till his death and will burn him in hell too.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened – there is a reason why I came early." Snapped Hirota gruffly with an expectant look on his face.

Shiratori sighed with defeat; once again he had no choice but to tell everything.

* * *

"I never thought she would do that right after her husband's death, I mean, wouldn't you be too depressed to do "this"?"

Shiratori sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know exactly what she's thinking, she's been living for 3 months in my apartment and still she's a complete stranger to me."

A grin crossed Hirota's features.

"What are you grinning at, Hirota?"

He leaned forward with a mischief grin on his face.

"I never thought you would give yourself to her completely, seeing yourself as an object of release, I think you should become a gigolo."

Shiratori's jaw dropped, what the hell was he saying?!? Not in his wildest dreams would he descend to such a despicable level!! Hirota laughed at Shiratori's appalled face.

"A-anyway." Stammered Shiratori, trying to overcome the embarrassment and digress from the topic. "I think it would be necessary to put a tracking device on her in case something happens."

"By the way." Realized Hirota. "Sorry to burst your bubble but she didn't make a move on you; she only thanked you for your concern."

It struck Shiratori sharply and he sighed with utter defeat with his head hanging.

"I know." Grumbled Shiratori.

The office was growing more active and gradually filling with more officers.

"'Morning Hirota sempai!" called several young officers.

"'morning to you too." Greeted Hirota with a delighted grin to the bye-passing officers.

"What's wrong with Shiratori, sempai? Is he having problems again?" noted another officer who was in the same age range as Shiratori.

"A mid-life crisis, to be exact." Corrected Hirota with a chuckle and Shiratori flashed a glare at Hirota.

"No actually, a love crisis." Added Hirota with the corner of his mouth curling into a triumphant smirk.

"A love crisis?!" erupted several voices which unfortunately drew the entire attention of the whole male-populated room.

"What kind of love crisis, Shiratori, don't tell me some "unrequited love" thing." Addressed one of the young eager officers.

"Jackpot."

Shiratori now really glared at his partner. Hirota was going to die! Die in the most excruciating way possible!

"What the hell are you babbling about Hirota?"

"It won't hurt anyone to know that you harbor feelings towards another woman apart from Sato san."

"Ha!" scoffed Shiratori with a cocky attitude. "I don't have feelings for the "other" woman – Sato san has and will always be my goal."

"Funny you say that because you've been avoiding her, haven't you?"

"What the f** are you talking about?!" snapped Shiratori, letting go off his mannerism and discipline completely which shocked the witnesses. "What the f** is this Hirota! Telling everybody about my personal life, it's none of their f** business!"

Hushed whispers were exchanged between the officers surrounding Shiratori and Hirota's table or nearby. All shared the same opinion, what was wrong with Shiratori, or more precisely what happened to him? If he used 3 times the f-word in three sentences, it pointed out the obvious he did show serious attachment to somebody else apart from Sato san.

"Finally some competition, I've been waiting to make you explode."

"Well you f** did it, hope you are proud of yourself. You son of a B-

"Shiratori!" exclaimed an appalled but demanding voice, sending a shrill down Shiratori's spine.

He spiraled his attention to a person who stood erect. Sato stood there with a hand covering her mouth in horror while the other hand was on her hip.

"I'm shocked of your rude behavior, Shiratori, using such foul and disrespectful language towards a senior officer!"

Now did Shiratori realize all the attention around him - all were indeed shocked of his outburst. He never thought he could sink into such a state, throwing away all his customs, mannerisms and disciplines in one go. He must be insane. He will definitely lose all his respect and with it his reputation.

"Who started with this?" demanded Sato in an authoritarian voice. "I know Shiratori wouldn't lose his nerves like this."

Hirota sighed loudly, showing that he was giving in.

"I did," admitted Hirota which made the crowd gasp. "It was a little pay back."

"A pay back?" she scoffed with a scorn.

"Yep, Sato san." Replied Hirota confidently. "Last night or morning actually Shiratori called me up about one of our cases and rudely interrupted me in something very "important"."

"If it concerns a case, then what else could be more "important" then that?"

Hirota's face went blank with the expression of is-she-pretending-to-be-stupid-or-what?

"Well if you insist this much, I have no shame in revealing it." Replied Hirota calmly but then the glint in his eyes appeared…This was bad! "I was having the best sex of my life!"

Total silence...

Suddenly laughter erupted, coming from the male side. Sato san turned brick red, unable to comment on that and this amused everybody. Encouraging shoulder patting followed by grins exchanged with Hirota. Shiratori frowned at Hirota's statement. This was so predictable.

"You sex maniac."

"'course not Shiratori, you should know my wife."

A whooping cheer followed and within no time all men gathered around Hirota like honey to bees. Here we go again the hottest topic among men: sex.

Sato san had been pushed away from the crowd of eager and excited men around Hirota's desk. This was probably a thing which she didn't understand about the men's logic. To her dismay she found Takagi cocking his innocent ears to the absurd conversation of what is the best position in sex and how to please a woman. Sato san's cheeks turned redder by the seconds when she heard some explicit details as she walked towards Takagi.

With greater determination she marched over to Takagi, pinched his ears and dragged him away from the "gang of lusty-shameful-pervs".

To Shiratori's annoyance he was in the center of the whole discussion, but luckily he was too distracted by his own thoughts, revolving around Kate's reaction to his offer. His offer was tempting, but it all depended whether or not she will take it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya everybody, my lovely reviewees^^ Thank you so much for waiting and thank you for your awesome reviews so far^^ This chapy was loads of fun and I decided to speed up the process for numerous reasons, probably to create more complexity to the situation within the story (?) Also, uhm, I hope my fiancé doesn't read this, but I took one of his romantic lines and placed it within this chapter . You can have a guess if you want :P ...**

***cough***

**Okay! On with the show, R&R as usual, love you guys and enjoy (^o^)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**- Closer... -**

Shiratori returned home later than expected, past 9 PM. And to his relief Kate wasn't in the house and neither was Yosuke.

"What a tough day it was." he groaned as he sunk on the couch.

As usual he switched on the TV and simply gazed at it.

So many thoughts troubled his mind. One was the burden of the case and the other was his offer to be Kate's sexual object. He was sure that any man would willingly do that, after all she is one heck of a woman! The problem was he discovered some feelings taking root with its bud poking out and ready to burst into a painful leaf. He felt ashamed to admit it but he was beginning to lust for Kate...

He jumped up switched off the TV and stormed to his room. He was going insane! It must be the case that is getting to him. He should probably take a shower that will cool him off!

* * *

Kate arrived home with Yosuke sleeping in her arms. She was tired out of her wits. Her little one was again giving her a hard time he was acting very moody probably annoyed of moving around so much. Not only that, also she felt she was followed as she was out doing some shopping and other things. She felt unsettled to the degree that she couldn't entrust her little one to any day care. She was debating about telling this to Shiratori, but feared that it would burden him more. He himself seemed lately a little bit jumpy.

She never struggled over such matters, she used to be so decisive but now after entering this new environment she felt like a confused foreigner unable to adapt to any environment. She went to her bedroom, pulled the covers down and laid out her little one. As he came in contact with the bed, he snuggled into the pillow which had the scent of his mother. She was moved by the "cute-ness" of her little one. How could she ever abandon such a creature?

She dropped her things into a corner, unpacked the things she bought and put them away. She would need to refurbish her room. A little bed would be needed plus a cupboard or a shelf to accommodate her things. She sighed. She'll have to confront Shiratori about this.

Kate had to admit she was completely thrown off guard about his offer and she thought about it the whole day. It was a good idea, she would be around maybe in his room and never feel guilty or anxious about leaving her son behind. However still she was hesitating.

She left the room quietly and went to the kitchen to cook a dinner. She heard the water running and assumed Shiratori was in there, so she decided to prepare a dinner for two.

* * *

Shiratori left the bathroom and sighed with content. He was dressed in his casual wear, dark trainer pants and a t-shirt. Immediately he picked up the smell of onions and he heard the sizzling of a fry pan. He followed the charming smell and found Kate cooking. She beamed at him.

"Hi, I cooked Chinese for us."

Shiratori stood there for a moment overcome by embarrassment about his previous thoughts about her, but also wariness about her presence.

"Uhm, thanks." He scratched the back of his head with his eyes diverted to the side. "Should I, uhh, set the table?"

"Go ahead. I hope you like fried pork with vegetables?"

"Anything is fine." He replied having gained his usual speech pattern and composure.

He went to set the table. There was a problem. His eyes always seemed to follow her around no matter how much will he applied. The way her wavy golden hair bounced, how her lips pursed as she tried to pour the food onto the plates, the way her smooth elegant fingers drove over the wooden spoon and how she licked her finger clean. He quickly looked away cursing himself about his sexual thoughts. For goodness sake, she wasn't doing it on purpose!

"Here I come." She glided over to the table with the two plates in her hands and placed them onto the table.

Shiratori went to grab some drink; he thought about some liquor and brought into to the table.

"Liquor?" noted Kate with surprise.

Shiratori gave her a modest smile.

"I thought it would suit the dinner."

Kate sat down still looking at Shiratori with a raised brow, but she shook that doubt off of her and let Shiratori pour some liquor into her glass.

The evening or actually the night since it was 11 PM was a wonderful experience for both adults. They could chat their hearts out thanks to the liquor which got them both a bit tipsy. However Kate seemed to hold better her liquor than Shiratori, that's why he stopped drinking after his 2nd glass and she stopped after her fourth and a half. The discussion they had varied from Arts to Shiratori's criminal cases and back to Yosuke and much more. Shiratori was relieved. This dinner brought them close again and ironed out all doubts and awkwardness.

"I think its time to go to bed." Yawned Kate as she grabbed both plates and brought them to the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher.

She hummed to herself as she wiped the counters, stove and the table. Shiratori watched her wanting to say something but unsure when to ask. She finished her task as Shiratori put the liquor and other things away.

"Okay I'll go to bed, I'm tired." She announced with a smile and left the kitchen.

"Will you go out again... tonight?" asked Shiratori abruptly which made Kate stop in her steps.

She took a moment to respond. Shiratori could tell she was hesitating over that decision.

"Uhhm..."

Shiratori turned off the remaining lights leaving the room bathing in semi darkness while the moon light flooded into the living room windows. The hallway light was still on, it illuminated her from and revealed the contours of her perfect body. Slowly she turned around and found Shiratori looking at her with seriousness. Her mouth gently opened and closed.

"I-I might..."

"Did you consider my offer?"

"Yes, I did, but I..."

"What?"

Kate released a sigh.

"You are our guardian, a generous man who sacrificed so much already...I don't want to do this with a police man, it doesn't feel right, I hope you understand."

For some reason it did hurt what she said to him, but he was sharp enough to not let this hurt show in his body language or face.

"I understand, Kate. It was just an offer nothing more."

Kate watched his response, he was completely composed revealing absolutely no trace of other feelings.

Suddenly his face constricted in pain and he placed his hand against his lower back.

"Damn! It must be the bruise from the fall." He swore.

Kate quickly went over to his side and supported him with one arm around his waist.

"Let me bring you to your room and I'll have a look at your back."

Shiratori became rigid as he felt her arm around his waist and her closeness. This stupid alcohol must have made him over-sensitive! The pain was stinging his back, it wasn't the pain of a muscle being torn but rather the pain when one's back collided with a hard object. He recalled that he fell on his back this afternoon as he was on the pursuit of some motorbike gang. One of its followers stole something and Shiratori decided to follow that guy with a motorbike. He doesn't remember how it happened, all he knew he drove into something was catapulted into the air and landed flat on his back on the roof of a car. Yes, ouch...

"That fall happened from this motorbike incident, right?" she inquired as she brought him inside his room and let him sit on his bed.

"Yes, the part where I fell onto the roof of the car." His face constricted in pain again and he hissed.

"I'll go get the first aid kid, in the meantime take off your shirt and lay on your stomach."

"T-t-take off my shirt?!"

Kate raised her brow in confusion about his nervous stammer.

"I need to tend your back, so you have to take off your shirt."

He nodded stiffly and she left the room to get the first aid kit.

She returned and found him lying on his stomach. She gaped at his back, it was all bruised! There were patches of bruises covering his entire broad and smooth back, the darker ones were the places where he fell the hardest.

"My God, what in the hell did you do? You literally bruised your whole back!"

He gave a chuckle which sounded more like a hiss of pain. She set the kit on the bed, rummaged for a cream and she thought about getting some ice later. He turned his head to the side so that he could see her.

"I will rub in this cream, if you feel it didn't work you'll have to use ice." She explained and he merely nodded.

She squeezed some of the scented cream into her palm and with her finger tip scooped a small part and dabbed it onto the bruises. As she spread out the cream she now used her hands to massage the cream into his back. Like electricity bouncing off from a rubber surface, her touches made him tense to the point that it affected the bruises and made the pain worse. Worst of all she was sitting at his side, very close to him and doing that.

"Shiratori, relax a little, you are hurting yourself."

"Easier said than done, it hurts." He mumbled into the pillow.

"I know it hurts but just try to relax, just think of it as a massage in a spa or something."

That idea was not helping at all! That image is much too sexual for a man to handle! Tell that to somebody who is tipsy and is getting touched by a woman he grudgingly lusts for! For goodness sake, she was alone with him in his bedroom! Any idiot of a man would get turned on! He tried his best to cool down and he managed somehow. He had to admit she had skilful fingers, her massage relaxed his muscles and eased the pain.

"You see how much of a difference it makes if you relax."

Ohhhh yes! He can feel the difference alright...

To distract himself some more he decided to ask her about her nocturne trips.

"So where do you go during the night?" asked Shiratori, she sharply paused in her actions but resumed quickly after.

"Uhm, I take a cab and go into Tokyo."

"Ah so. You are doing prostitution?"

"Heaven's no!" she exclaimed with a sour chuckle. "I don't like getting my desires satisfied by dirty-old strangers on the streets."

"Then where do you go?"

"Uhm..."

She continued to gently rub some parts of his back and she invited Silence to take over the conversation.

"Hmm, something more refined, I suppose?" he suggested after that pause and pondered some more until the answer came to his mind. "A host club?"

"Yes, a host club." She admitted calmly.

This relieved Shiratori, at least she found a more refined environment and people to do that sort of thing, nevertheless this wasn't helpful either. It would narrow down the search to maybe hundreds of hostclubs in entire Tokyo and not to forget the red light districts!

"I am not a tramp, I do have dignity and I select my hosts wisely." She commented.

Shiratori had to admit that he found some pangs of jealousy squeezing his heart uncomfortably. Damn the alcohol! He sighed against the pillow on one hand feeling helpless while on the other feeling relaxed. She was so good at this!

"Shiratori."

"Yes?"

"I would need to get some furnitures like a cupboard, a little bed for Yosuke or something to put my things in."

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No, no! I was just asking if I am allowed to get some furnitures for my room."

"You have my permission, Kate, but maybe I can help you set it up." Said Shiratori as he now full turned around to sit up and lean against the wall to look at her.

For a moment Shiratori saw some strange emotions flickering in her fiery emerald orbs, they seem to confront her rather than help her make a decision. She just stared at of a sudden, but forcefully Shiratori registered her lips against his. In all honesty and surprise he was stunned and bewildered. He couldn't distinguish this moment as real or fantasy. He just could feel her moist and impatient lips against his, nibbling and her tongue lashing. The taste of the liquor combined with the delicious Chinese food and her unique taste excited him. What could he do? His automatic response was to return the kiss and deepen it.

Within seconds she was under him now, his lips dominating hers. My God, she felt so good under him! Her supple and soft body under his, his hands roaming all over her body eliciting sighs from her delicious lips. It was a dream-come true! He wanted this so much and he realized this when he was kissing her back and growing excited at her responses to his touches. His lips traced her jaw line and descended to her neck where he showered her with kisses.

His body shivered as she traced her fingers gracefully over his torso, driving over his hard abdominals and his strong arms. My gosh, if she goes down any further, he'll have no choice but to do her hard and passionately! That's when he noticed something was wrong with her.

Her hands had dropped to her sides and the force she used to grind into him was absent. He looked up to find her eyes shut and her breathing very slow and deep with her head tilted to the side.

She was sleeping.

He stared at her blankly unable to think straight with his desires still pulsing through his veins. He can't continue not when she's knocked out like that. He swore under his breath, rubbing his face into his hands and retracting his body from hers. He sat at the end of the bed near to her feet. He watched her, his lips pursed with frustration. He was turned on, he wanted this, but she fell asleep! He drove his fingers through his messed up hair, making it into an even greater mess. He needed to cool down.

"Yoske..." she sighed in her sleep while smiling and rolled to her side.

That name stabbed Shiratori in the heart. Of course! The alcohol must have pushed her into thinking that Shiratori was Yoske, her husband. Then he remembered something. She said he smelled like her husband, Shiratori used the same cologne as her murdered husband.

With a heavy heart, confused thoughts he withdrew from his bed completely covered her up and decided to sleep for the night on the couch in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya, I'm back^^ Sorry for the delay . I went to visit my fiancé in the US and right after that I went to the South of France, near Cannes with my family.^^ Additionally I became auntie, my bro became papa and his baby...she is so cute and gorgeous!! 0.o I wonder how in the hell human beings can create such a creature, quite a miracle isn't it? **

**Anyways back to point, as usual thank you for your reviews, I'll try to update whenever I can, but I am slowly returning to my "student-life", oh yes, studying the SAT... I wonder why in the hell such a nonsense was created, anyhow I will do my best and beat the shit out it!!^^ I am motivated, my fiancé is also pushing me, he bought me all sorts of book, what a nerd, but a smexy nerd... Oh god! Did I just write that?!? 0.o Just ignore what I said and enjoy the read^^ R&R**

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE**

**- Confusion and frustration -**

After that "tormenting but heartbreaking" event as Shiratori would call it, another month flew by and it was December and the coldest winter ever. Why another month? Well, Shiratori decided to forget and partially avoid Kate about this whole unpleasant moment. He had to admit it was torture. Not one night passed where he wasn't longing for her. He found it increasingly difficult to focus on work, even to sit still next to her or even remain in the same room! How could such a reckless moment bring about such mayhem into his life?! That's where he had an unpleasant confrontation with truth.

* * *

"I told you, you like her Shiratori, denying it will hurt more." Hirota said as both men walked around the police department to pick up some reports at the reception.

"I can't make a move on her, Hirota! She'll reject me without a doubt!"

"How do you know? What about your "tormenting but heartbreaking" moment with her?"

Shiratori groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.

"She was drunk and I heard her mumble about her murdered husband! And she told me I smelled like him!"

"Ohh. That's why you changed your cologne."

Shiratori nodded iciliy. He hated to be identified as Kate's murdered husband.

"But giving her the silent treatment doesn't necessarily improve the case."

"I am not giving her the silent treatment, Hirota! I am just distancing myself a bit from her. If we had gotten any closer after the so-called "event" I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

They came to the reception and picked up the reports and took the elevator. Hirota sighed and patted Shiratori's shoulder.

"My friend, whether you like it or not, you are in love with her."

Shiratori froze and stared in utter disbelief at his working colleague. The wise and slightly chubby but authoritarian Hirota spoke his final doubled-edged words which left Shiratori in a sense or another traumatized by the reality of this situation.

* * *

Kate had decided to stay in Shiratori's apartment for the day. She was tired and so was little Yosuke. Another month had passed and her relationship to Shiratori had considerably worsened. She remembered it happened right after the tête-à-tête dinner she had with him. What happened? Did she do anything to him?

These four weeks, she had spent thinking about what possibly caused his awkward and reserved behaviour. Finally the solution came to her mind. How could she be so dumb! Her dream about making-out with her husband was maybe a dream, but the person she was kissing and touching (no wonder it felt so real!) was in fact... Shiratori?! She covered her mouth with mixed feelings. No wonder she found herself sleeping on his bed! That's why he was avoiding her! He was confused, maybe annoyed about her actions!

To some degree she remembered that he changed his cologne. She gasped. How could she be so stupid and so blind!?

She decided to change into some warmer clothes, take her little one and dress him into a warm bundle and leave Shiratori's apartment.

* * *

"Shiratori, are you sure you are okay?" asked Takagi with genuine concern as he walked over from his desk to join Shiratori's.

He did notice Shiratori's unusual mood pattern this past month and was concerned about the causes despite that he regarded him as his rival. However he noticed Shiratori's growing disinterest for Sato which was a relief for Takagi but was also a worrying matter. Why was Shiratori disinterested in Sato? Shiratori merely looked at Takagi with a subdued face.

"What do you want, Takagi?" he replied with a curt tone while he was tidying his table and setting order to his reports.

"You seem really down lately."

"No really?! I didn't know!" he snapped with thick sarcasm which made his colleagues cringe in fear except Takagi who just stood there trying to deduct the cause of his mood.

"Takagi kun." Called Hirota in a chuckle as he patted Takagi's shoulder. "I wouldn't bother about Shiratori, he's in such a foul mood it would even scare the evil spirits away."

Now that Hirota mentioned this, indeed a black and threatening aura was surrounding Shiratori which would explain why none of his working colleagues ever talked to him in the past month. Only Takagi seemed courageous or oblivious enough to talk to him. All the working colleagues were expecting that he would pull out a gun and shoot Takagi without mercy.

"What's wrong with him Hirota sempai?" asked Takagi and Hirota waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh don't worry. He's been having a rough month." He said but then decided to whisper. "It's actually a very small problem."

"Is it about a woman?"

Shiratori briskly stood up, knocking over his chair and causing all attention to be focused on him. Oh-oh, he's going to blow! Even Hirota seemed a bit nervous about Shiratori's attitude. He just stood there, his face lowered with a dark shade covering his eyes. He appeared unusually composed for being angry and he released a breath.

"I prefer that you stick your long nose into a case rather than my personal matters, Takagi."

Takagi received a jolt of fear as he saw the death glare of Shiratori. Now he understood why nobody ever dared to oppose him, he was a friggen' demon!

"Now if you don't mind, return to your delayed paperwork which is due for the next hour. Megure kebu is expecting that paperwork by noon."

Without a word or a fuss Takagi returned to his desk and hastily worked on his report. The entire room released a relieved breath, he didn't explode thank God.

"Superintendant!" called an employee from the other department across the room. "A certain Kate Spencer wants to meet you."

Shiratori literally froze as he saw Kate walking into the office with her son in her arms. All men were gawking at this foreign beauty. There is no denying she was so damn beautiful!

"K-kate? What are you doing here?" he stammered, this was totally unexpected and that was the last thing he was expecting to ever happen today or anytime.

"Shiratori, sorry to disturb you, but may I talk to you in private?"

He couldn't find the words, he still was disbelieved.

"Ah! So you must be Kate Spencer." Intervened Hirota gladly and shook her hand.

"And you must be Hirota san, Shiratori talks a lot about you."

He found her smile so mesmerizing.

"This must be Yosuke, he is way cuter than I expected." Chuckled Hirota as he warmly looked at this little one. "Do you want me to take care of him while you talk?"

Kate was delighted and handed over Yosuke to Hirota, who she could tell was a good father. Yosuke right away felt at home with Hirota.

"Uhm, lets find a place to talk, follow me." Suggested Shiratori and walked out of the office and went into the nearby lounge on the same floor.

They sat on these comfortable lounge chairs across of each other but far in the corner. The break lounge was empty. Everybody was in the middle of work.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head.

"I already had a coffee on the way here."

He got up to get himself a canned coffee at the vending machine. He glanced back at her, she was in deep thoughts, did she realize something? He returned to his seat and opened the can to take a sip.

"I have something to tell you." She began and her emerald orbs became serious. "In the past months I have noticed something. I don't know if it is related to the case, my husband's case, but I felt I was followed."

"Followed?" Shiratori immediately turned to his usual sharp-minded self.

"Yes, followed by somebody, but every time I looked back, that person disappeared."

"How do you know you were followed?"

"I noticed him as I was powdering my face, I saw his reflection through my mirror. It was a slender young man with shades on, dressed up not too fancy and not too casual either."

"Are you sure he was following you?" inquired Shiratori and pulled forth his little notebook to scribble something. "I could be some young foolish stalker that took a liking for you."

"That could be a possibility, I am a foreigner and young Japanese men probably like that sort, but..."

"What?"

Her eyes took a serious tinge again combined with some concern.

"He's been following me for a long time." She confessed which triggered Shiratori's concern.

"A long time?! How long?"

"Maybe since I started living with you."

Shiratori paused to think over this matter. If he would be a stalker, wouldn't he consider establishing some contact with her and maybe make some advancements? This stalker however never did. Who was that fellow?

"Did he follow you here?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I took a cab from your home till here."

"Did you feel that he followed you to my place?"

"I don't think he ever did, I would regularly pretend to powder my face in the cab or elsewhere, all I know that soon as I stepped out of a shopping or public area and returned to your place, he would leave me alone."

There again, he could be some foolish stalker, but it was strange at the same time that he continuously followed her around and never communicated with her. Should he report this to Megure kebu?

"This is a strange, I would have to notify Megure kebu about this."

However Kate reacted extremely defensive.

"No don't!"

This puzzled Shiratori, did he maybe already make an advance on her and threatened her if she leaked anything to the police?

"Did he threaten you?"

Kate shook her head immediately.

"No, he didn't, but that's the point."

Shiratori raised a confused brow.

"If he was a threat to me he should have made his move already, but he never did. He doesn't appear to be a menace but something else."

"What do you mean Kate?"

"He could be a clue to my husband's death."

Shiratori groaned.

"That's what I was trying to say Kate! He could be an important piece to solve this mystery! –

-But catching him will not solve the case!"

Shiratori stared at her, was she **siding** with him?!

"No I am not taking his side, Shiratori. As long as he doesn't do any harm to me, it could mean he is inoffensive."

Shiratori gave a scornful chuckle.

"You are so naive Kate! Criminals whether they are robbers or stalkers, they always deceive, that's their job!"

"Regardless of that Shiratori! He seems to follow me with an intention and I believe that is to protect me!"

Shiratori stared at her once more, is she suffering from Stockholm syndrome?! Or is she just spouting utter nonsense?

"So if he were your guardian, where was he at the time where you were momentarily contained by these robbers in the shopping mall?"

Kate opened and closed her mouth. She hasn't thought about that. If this man were her guardian then why didn't he save her?

"You see Kate, let a professional take care of this affair. He might appear harmless but who knows what he might pull out of his sleeve if you were alone in a backstreet or something."

Kate bit her lip and lowered her eyes, she was anxious.

"But what if I help you?" she asked in a small voice. "I can be a bait, or something."

"Kate that would be the most reckless act. Your husband's murderer's are out there, they destroyed your house and if they found out that there are still survivors, they would do anything to kill off the rest."

Kate bit her lip, Shiratori was right.

"But I didn't do anything, I don't know what the hell my husband was doing, I wasn't involved!" she exclaimed with defiance and frustration.

Shiratori was also wondering about this. She appeared to be oblivious about her husband's activities, so why would they want to kill her off? What's their motive? Is there more behind this case than just a murder? Shiratori had a deep unsettling feeling about this, he feared a lot more was at risk than just her life. Additionally why did he feel that she was hiding something, he didn't know if it was intentionally or not. Yet he preferred for the right time to come, maybe there all his questions will be answered.

Suddenly he felt her sit next to him, he became slightly rigid and stared at her in confusion.

"Concerning more personal matters, uhm... I want to apologize about whatever I did to you after our dinner a month ago."

"Apologize?" he can't believe he even voiced that out.

He felt it was unnecessary to apologize, he loved the fact that they made-out on his bed, or that it actually even happened, despite that she was drunk and unaware who she was kissing or touching.

"I know what happened between us, Shiratori, you don't have to deny it." She looked at Shiratori straight into the eye which made Shiratori embarassed.

"We made-out on your bed."

Thank God, he wasn't blushing but he was sure that Kate was completely aware how uncomfortable he was.

"It seems like I must accept your offer." She admitted with composure.

Shiratori was gaping at this response. What in the devil's name happened here?! Was he dreaming?! Unexpectedly she whisked over and placed a kiss on his lips and withdrew herself from the seat. She smiled like nothing happened, while Shiratori just kept staring, utterly disbelieved.

"I think we should head back to your office, I have to check if Yosuke is okay."

Without a word he complied and walked alongside her.

As they were close to the entrance of the office, quite briskly he was torn into the dark cleaning closet.

"K-Kate, what are you doing?" he stammered with bewilderment.

He felt her fingers pressed on his lip hushing him down and before he could utter a word Kate energetically crushed her lips on his. Now he was completely confused. What the hell was going on?! She forced her body against his so that his back touched the wall. He didn't know what to do! She pressed her knee between his thigh giving him a jolt which woke him up to the reality. Her hands glided over his clothed but heated chest. Oh my – holy shit!

"Kate-mhh-whatmhh-the-meaning-mhha-of-this?" he tried uttering between the kisses trying his hardest not to give away that he was turned on which proved to be a failure.

His breath was erratic and hitched whenever her knee twitched between his thigh, his heart was pounding and his desires were growing at a dangerous speed. She stopped in her actions, he felt her pounding heart against his chest and felt her panting warm breath on his parted lips.

"I want you right now..." she breathed in a lusty voice.

Oh good lord! This is not helping the situation at all! Instead it just turned him on even more and if it weren't for his discipline and rationality he would take her now without a fuss!

Her hand found itself in his hair and her lips were teasing his earlobe. He had to stop, right now! He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her away from his body.

"Kate, stop it right now!" he panted in a husky voice which gave away how much he wanted her too. "This is not the right time or location Kate! And what possessed you to do this in a middle of such a critical case! For goodness sake I am supposed to protect you and not be used – for this!"

Kate became very still. Despite that it was pitch black, he could feel that she was shocked of his outburst. All of this only seemed to burden him and cause greater confusion with his thoughts. He knows his feelings for her, but it feels so damn wrong to do this, even his conscience was ringing the alarm loudly. Also a combination of doubts about her honesty was another factor to be considered.

"The worst of it Kate, is that you know -- I can't resist you." He whispered to her ear in defiance and left the closet and headed back to the office.

Kate arrived 15~20 minutes later after Shiratori arrived in the office. She claimed she had gone to the bathroom which could or (not) be true, but Shiratori was amazed how natural and undisturbed she behaved as if that "scandalous" event never happened. With a cheery face she said her last "byes" to all officers and to Shiratori included and left the office for the day.

"I am doomed."

"What is that you said Shiratori?" repeated Hirota, mishearing Shiratori's mumble.

"I need to get my reports done otherwise I am doomed."

"Oh... okay." Responded Hirota with some doubt in his tone as he observed the unusually pensive and troubled state of Shiratori.

* * *

"So my deduction wasn't false!" realized Hirota as he and Shiratori made their way to the parking garage. "She did make-out with you AGAIN!"

Shiratori alarmingly hushed down Hirota's loud talk.

"Keep it down! She was the one who forced herself on me! It was too much for me at that moment so I rejected her!"

"You...rejected her?!" repeated Hirota unable to comprehend why Shiratori acted this way.

"Hirota, imagine you were in my shoes, caught up with this case which is not what it seems and additionally you doubt her too. I feel - I don't know what to do!"

Again the frustration clouded his features, Hirota wondered how such a young man be confronted with so many obstacles. The point was he was a man of principle and rationality, these are the key elements which make an officer but he rarely separated his police-mode from his lovelife. His duty comes first and its admirable, but in situation of love, duty is worthless and may shatter relationships. Yup, love is first and duty is second.

However in this case, Hirota knew that it was a wise move of Shiratori to reject her. Indeed this case is taking a strange turn and he had to admit that he could see why Shiratori doubted Kate's trustworthiness.

As they stood in front of Shiratori's car which was exchanged for a black Bentley a month ago, Hirota soothingly patted Shiratori's back.

"Nevertheless it was a wise move that you rejected her, who knows what she might be denying or hiding if she tempted you like that." Assured Hirota which comforted Shiratori. "I was there when you reported about that strange stalker to Megure kebu and I understand what you are getting at about the case "is not what it seems". I have the same feeling that there is something greater involved than the victim's husband. That's why Shiratori, you may tag along, but you must remain vigilant of her actions, behaviours, body languages and even speech patterns. She herself may be the key to this case."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa^^ What a month . I had quite some tough work at my School's library and additionally I am studying for the upcoming SAT, phoooooooow, urgh . Anyways thanks for your reviews and continue with it^^ This chappie will be relatively short, it's somehow a filler (sorry 'bout that), so don't get too annoyed about it, but it is relevant to the story^^ Love you guys and R&R as usual^^**

**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**- A light of hope -**

Against all his better judgment and rationality, Shiratori decided to take a little detour. Oh yes, quite a "detour", ordering some drinks at a bar and sulking for no apparent reason. His intention wasn't to get wasted, no, but just to have a few glasses of whiskey and hopefully get home with a clear mind, which was anyway highly unlikely.

He went to one of his favourite bars called "Heart Beat", it was located in the heart of Beika a popular clubbing district which was not too far away from the prestigious stores...

Aw shit! It was the hot season meaning too! Lots of unnecessary crowd, stupid teenagers, hookers and what made everything more unbearable was the fact that all were beneath Shiratori's stature. Yes, he had the tendency to be an arrogant prick around that crowd; he refuses to mix with them.

Thankfully his favourite bar "Heart Beat" was the most luxurious bar in the district. In other words none of these "people" could afford such luxury. So his favourite bar would be filled with men of his standard, his tastes and wealth. Business men, lawyers, judges and all well-paid upper classmen. Actually it wouldn't be surprising if some Yakuza's attended this bar too.

Occasionally Geishas were summoned for some of the business men, well you had a choice of two types of Geishas either the true artistic and talented entertainments or the false ones who were walking temptations with revealing kimonos and were great companions in bed.

It was quite a domestic bar, very open with light colors decorating the tissues of the chairs and lounges, which expressed some peaceful and familiar atmosphere. It was divided so that by the entrance there was the long bar with its barstools, the drinks on the shelves behind the bartender. It had been refurbished once more with a very modern, sanitized interiors and furnitures. It gave off a feeling of an abusive perfectionism, it wouldn't surprise him if the bar suddenly closed down because of one chair not being in line with the others!

Some jazz music played in the background, some acquariums with exotic and colourful fishes were embedded into the wall to give the room a mysterious but also romantic atmosphere. There were some stairs leading up to the VIP lounge, oh yes, the VIP lounge...

Some years ago Shiratori had been celebrating with his "wealthy kinds" his older brother's promotion. To his dismay and ignorance (and of course he knew of Chiaki's promiscuous involvements) they had hired some strippers which made Shiratori leave the party at once. What "sort of" saved his ass was the urgent call from Megure about a murder.

Shiratori sighed as he sunk into the comfy barstool. Thankfully the bar was deserted but a lot of movement and voices came from the VIP lounge.

"Ah! Shiratori." Called out a cheery voice.

"Hi Riko." Replied Shiratori in a subdued tone without glancing once to the person.

Two manicured fingers raised his chin and he looked into the fuzzy brown eyes of the cheery and youthful Riko. She wore a dark skirt with a dark buttoned shirt, outlining her petite frame but containing her temperamental and tomboyish character. Her black hair was tied into a slick ponytail.

"Aww, what's wrong with Shii chan?"

Shiratori withdrew his face and glowered at her in disgust.

"Don't you ever call me by that name, we aren't kids anymore."

Riko released a warm chuckle while pulling her head back with her hands curled at her sides, looking like she was laughing at the ceiling than at Shiratori. That woman was a cheery spirit who could be quite fiery when provoked. Don't question it. Shiratori knows from experience!

"So what brings you here Shiratori?" inquired Riko with a grin "I haven't seen you in months."

"I want some whiskey, and been busy with cases." He answered with succinctness which made Riko roll her eyes and groan.

"Look, stop talking like a machine for goodness sake! I am your high school friend and answer the damn questions!" she insisted with a small part of her fiery temper lashing out which warned him to answer her correctly.

Shiratori sighed. Riko knew that expression so she fetched him a shot of whiskey and placed it in front of him. He took the tiny glass and downed it in one gulp, earning him a sharp gasp from the whiskey scorching his throat. He blinked and shook his head, that stuff was strong!

"God, I needed that." He mumbled with gratitude as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers and sighed once more.

Riko simply watched him, waiting while he was collecting his thoughts and straightening himself up.

"I am in deep shit."

Riko was surprised of his sudden change of vocabulary, but she knew too well what it meant. Indeed he was as he said "in deep shit".

"Has it got to do with work?" asked Riko as she dried some of the glasses while surveying Shiratori's buried face.

"Yes."

"Problem with a case?"

"Yes."

For some reason Riko felt that another thing was bothering him apart of his profession.

"Having a stormy sex life?"

Instantly Shiratori jerked his head up, wearing a scowl on his face.

"Why in the hell does everybody assume that my life solely revolves around my sex-life?!"

"You are frustrated I can tell that from a mile away." She answered in-a-matter-of-fact tone while simply putting the glasses away which made him gape at her.

She gave him the "what?" look and shook her head.

"The gloomy face, rubbing your face like that was a typical habit of yours back in high school whenever you got rejected or when you were on the verge of desperation."

Shiratori looked at her, clearly she knew him too well and obviously she can read him like an open book. He avoided eye contact like a little boy who got slapped by his mother because he tried outsmarting her.

"Is she a hard catch?"

Shiratori however released a breath, relieving his features of worry and stress. He returned to look at Riko, his elbows leaning on the table and his whole body just seemed to have relaxed completely. A peaceful calmness settled down on him, combined with some irony.

"Looks like the whiskey is working." Added Riko and grinned and Shiratori simply nodded while twirling the tiny glass with his fingers.

"Indeed she is a hard catch." He confirmed with his gaze sunken onto the glass. "I don't know why I am crazy about her."

For the first time he had openly admitted his fondness for her, it was funny, it seemed like this bar was a place of solace where his worries effortlessly poured out of his mouth.

"You are in love."

"And I won't deny it."

"Then why don't you go after her and tell her?"

"That's the problem." He stated with a tinge of irony, troubled by the whole situation. "We can't be together, my work and mostly myself - cannot permit it to happen."

Riko looked at him in utter confusion, why was he making his life so unnecessarily complicated? She knew that often he had this kind of habit, whenever many things piled on top of him and one small thing went off balance, he would succumb and let this whole pile drop on him. Always! And always somebody would have to fish him out of this pool of misery, spoil him and give him a kiss to make him feel better. Yes, Riko had been appointed as his mama.

"Are you giving up Shii chan?"

Shiratori raised his head looking momentarily blankly at her, but defiance sparkled in his eyes while the rest of his face was clueless about what expression to form next. Riko shook her head and scoffed.

"You don't know?! Shii chan, gosh, you are stupid! You DON'T EVEN KNOW, what you have to do?! You must be kidding me! WHAT happened to you?!"

She huffed and paced back and forth, her head shaking and she turned to him.

"Riko, it is not what it seems."

"Oh God, here we go again!"

"Riko LISTEN to me!" he sharply retorted immediately silencing her, "There is a lot at stake if I get myself into this."

Riko observed him, confusion troubling her features. She remembered once when they got into a an argument over something, his reaction was the same, she had misunderstood what he was implying or why he was so angry and it turned out to be something related to his mother's declining health and him transferring into a private School.

"As much as I would like to love her, to kiss her and make love to her, I can't." He expressed with such devotion that even his eyes began to sparkle with pain. "She is so deeply tangled into this complex case, that if I get involved with her I could lose my badge."

Riko became very still.

"The reason why I haven't come to this bar for months was precisely because I was occupied with this case. I've been hitting a dead end for months Riko! You have no idea how hard and frustrating this is!"

Riko still remained rooted in the same spot, staring at Shiratori with mixed feelings.

"I had no idea Shii chan." She replied softly.

A moment of agonizing silence settled in the bar.

Then Riko swept over, cupped Shiratori's face and made him look into her eyes. She had a very soothing air surrounding her with her eyes set on hope.

"Have faith Shiratori. I am sure you'll get through this, have a little patience."

Shiratori felt absolutely helpless, so much was weighing on him, pushing him down to the ground and not only that he felt like he was being humiliated by this load. Riko gave him a light shake to wake him up from his self-pitying state.

"You'll find the clues to solve the case, Shii chan, I have faith in you."

Shiratori's eyes suddenly simmered with hope.

"If this job needs you to think, then start tackling areas that are close to you."

Shiratori stared at her, absorbing the words and analyzing them.

In an instant the old fire sparked back to life. The same flame that rescued Kate and Yoske in the backstreet; the same flame that was so adamant about saving Kate from these thugs in the shopping mall.

Why hadn't he thought about that before? He instantly grabbed Riko's face and kissed her and withdrew himself.

"Thank you Riko, you are a lifesaver." He thanked her with a genuine smile, swung his jacket around him and dashed out of the bar.

Riko remained motionless, her body immobile with startle and she turned her face to the exit. However within seconds she cracked up a heartfelt laughter. Barely able to stand anymore she clung to the bar for support with her eyes looking at the exit.

"God, that baka." She chuckled good-humouredly and returned to her daily tasks with a grin plastered over her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya guys^^ Thank you for your patience and your reviews^^ They make me really happy^^ Here's anotha chapie... A fair warning though... quite some changes are going to happen in the following chapies *wink* but I am not gonna tell yaaa XD Hope you enjoy and R&R^^  
**

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**- The fog thickens -**

As he stepped out of the "Heartbeat" bar, he exhaled with content releasing his steamy breath into the dark sky. However, he caught his breath and instantaneously threw himself behind a corner. His eyes were widened with some confusion troubling his features.

"What is Kate doing here, at this time and without Yoske?" he mumbled.

Then he saw her walk by the bar dressed in a black knee-length leather coat. Her hair had been curled so that they fell gracefully down her shoulders. She wore tight jeans which were stuffed into her boots. She walked in confident strides with black shiny Stilettos expressing her pride as a woman. It piqued his curious eyes, he never saw her dressed up so, uhm, "sexily"? Shiratori decided to follow her.

He gave her a fairly large head start, but was consistently on her tails, turning into the right corners and walking along the right streets. She knew the area very well, even too well for having lived for couple of months, Shiratori was sure it would take a lot longer to be able to understand the maze-like streets of Beika. Even Shiratori never came across some of these streets!

As he followed her, the more he became aware of the streets she turned into. The areas became darker and soiled and significantly unsafe. What was her plan? Or where was she going?

Finally as he had feared, Kate was stopped by a group of thugs. He groped for his gun but shit, he left it in the car! Shiratori sneaked closer so that he could find the right moment to intervene. Yet he was stunned.

Kate stood in front of the five thugs; the most imposing one came closer to her and his expression instantly changed. It seemed like he recognized Kate, no, no friendliness was on his face rather apprehension. Kate took a very different air and Shiratori could simply tell that by the way she stood even though he only saw her back.

"I told you and your gang leader to never show your faces again in this area." Reproached Kate with an unusually confident and authoritarian voice. "Haven't you learned the lesson?"

Before the leader could respond to her, he sunk to the floor. His body hitting limply on the soiled ground, his buddies backed with a leap while exclaiming in confusion.

The members stared at her and back to their boss, shocked of what just happened. As if she sensed the imminent threat she shirked out of her leather coat casually, lying it down neatly on the only clean surface in the damn area, a cardboard box.

On queue the members charged on her.

Shiratori was torn between intervening and his curiosity. Curiosity conquered him gluing him to the spot. He was truly astounded by the swift effortless almost invisible punch Kate had thrown. Indeed back at the hold-up in the mall she reacted with the exact precision and a cool attitude, back then was stomping on the foot of the thief then banging her head into his face. However this time she actually used physical combat, meaning using her legs and fists rightfully. Shiratori realized with sharp clarity and regret that he had disregarded her previous reaction as: Adrenaline surge. For goodness sake she had kept her composure all this time without revealing any signs of stress! She didn't even stumble from the impact of her head colliding against the face of the thief back in the Mall. As crazy as it sounds, currently and back in the mall she gave the distinct impression that she was used or trained for this. In this moment he was witnessing that impression.

Kate took a fighter's stance, the first member charged and she grabbed him by his arm yanking him to the back so that he collided face first with the wall and sunk to the floor. The second one decided to throw a punch but she dodged smoothly and threw a lower cut into his stomach. Yet he still stood and with grunt grabbed that arm which she punched him with and sniggered. She didn't fret. Very confident, she banged her forehead into his. He yowled as he stumbled backwards clutching his forehead and there she kicked him so strongly in the chest that he precisely fell against his buddies. Three were down and still two to go.

The two members looked at each other briefly, planning something and they nodded. The first one charged on Kate, throwing punches at her, but she kept dodging them. Shiratori recognized their strategy and his recklessness due to his legs (which were numbed with dread about her safety) made him stumble backwards smashing some glass bottles, which unfortunately distracted Kate.

Horrified Shiratori clamped his mouth hold back a swear word, the shock was visible in his face as he witnessed the thug thrashing twice into her. Ultimately she stumbled backwards banging her back against the wall, but she still maintained her balance.

The metallic and salty taste of blood lingered in Shiratori's mouth but his pulsing anger distracted him from his bleeding bitten lip.

Kate wiped with the back of her hand her blood lip.

"You actually punched me in the face?!" she retorted with a scold. "Oh now you are in deep trouble!"

She was back on her feet again, the fire burning in her stride and moves. Without a second to waste she thrashed into the thug, a punch in the guts and she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face making him fall flat onto his back. The last thug sprung on her from behind holding her in a death grip, she struggled to free herself but was unsuccessful. Then the thug which she had a moment ago knocked over was coming back to attack her while his buddy held her. Nevertheless before he could even throw a punch, she raised her legs and clamped them around his neck. She gesticulated with her legs while the thug was grunting in a strangled voice with his hands frantically trying to unlatch her legs from his neck. But a loud "crack" emitted from the thug's neck and he slumped to the ground.

By instincts the thug behind her released her and she turned around to give him a round-about kick in the face and he crashed against the container knocking him out cold.

She released a breath and retreated into her usual posture surveying the damage she inflicted around her. She loosened her arms and her back. Then she bent herself back so that her hands touched the floor and she flipped her legs so that she was back on her feet again.

"That's better." She uttered this time in English and rolled her neck.

She released a hiss when she touched her sore lip and she swore in a very un-lady like way which even made Shiratori gape. She fetched her coat, put it back on and walked towards her destination.

Shiratori came out from the corner he had hidden after he knew she was gone and walked onto the scene. The place was a mess. Bodies lay sprawled all over the area, he checked four of the bodies all of them were alive and well. However when he made his way to the thug who had been caught in Kate's death grip and who lay on the floor his eyes wide staring to the murky sky, Shiratori had a very sick feeling welling up in his stomach. He kneeled down to check the pulse but yanked his hand away as if he burned his fingers.

"He's dead..." muttered Shiratori with his hand covering his mouth, feeling sickly. "She - broke his neck..."

He stared with shock towards where she went and back to the body. She killed him. And she did it without mercy, with no concern, no care at all about his background. He let this reality sink into him.

He got back up on his shaky legs and pursued her further with his mind raging havoc. Shiratori was absolutely shocked and bewildered. Was that really Kate back there?

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry that it's short . I'm kinda busy studying and going on University hunt XD**

**Oh by the way there is a new Detective Conan movie coming out, apparently its quite kick ass...0.o  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**While anxiously anticipating my SAT scores, I wrote this chapie and I have to say the story is taking a different turn now. Actually I rarely plan the outcome of fanfics or stories in general (well except the beginnings and endings), mainly I let my feelings guide me through and I wait for inspiration to strike me. **

**I have to admit I did sorta lose the desire to continue this story, but after watching the newest Detective Conan movie (I recommend to watch it, it's awesome d^.^b) I found some inspiration again^^ Also I started reading the DC mangas again especially the "ShiratorxKobayashi" one to re-evaluate my perspective on Shiratori. He is such an interesting character. And is it only me, or is that guy really hot? 0.o (I did squeal like a fangirl when he made his appearance in the latest Conan movie .)**

**So yea...Enjoy the read^^ And R&R**

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**- Rekindling an old flame -**

Shiratori was hot on her tails; if he hadn't known any better she actually took quite a shortcut to enter the so-called "red district" of Beika. By car it would take at least 30 minutes, on foot an hour and no bus or subway connections came here because it was a secluded area away from the crowded center of Beika. Not to say that the area was shabby, on the contrary the red district of Beika possessed the finest bars, host clubs and brothels equivalent to the standard of his favourite bar "Heartbeat". Of course this area was maze-like and it was cleanly separated from its poor counterpart, the cheaper and average red district with cheap bars, cheap drinks and relatively cheap company too. All the crazy stuff, ranging from orgies to some semi-brothel-massage-parlor happened in this very area. So all sex maniacs with the weirdest fetishes are welcomed. Evidently this wasn't Shiratori's cup of tea, although deep down he felt a certain tug towards some of these beautiful Orians (prostitutes often confused for Geishas).

Kate took a sharp right turn nearly losing Shiratori in the crowd. He didn't assume she suspected she was being followed because she had been busy chatting on her cell phone. Unfortunately due to the long distance and blaring sounds of chatters, laughs and bustling crowds, he couldn't make out to whom she was talking to or what she was talking about. She walked in curt strides, but slithering with ease through the crowds. Shiratori thought he was about to lose her, but luckily as the path widened entering into a broad and open street, the crowd dissipated in other directions exposing Kate's directions. She walked straight across the broad street, heading dead straight to one direction.

In that particular direction, an impressive and luxurious building stood which with ridiculous ease undermined all buildings surrounding it, whether they were bars, hotels and restaurants. Glittering in gold with a unique blue halo the name "Virtuoso" winked over its grand entrance, arousing the pass-byers with curiosity and awe. The entrance possessed the most grandeur in the entire area. Small twinkling lights wrapped around the two Greek towers supporting the archway with its shining title taunting all other buildings. White marble stairs ascended into the building, probably leading into some splendid lobby.

Shiratori was baffled of seeing Kate heading exactly into that building. "Virtuoso" was mostly reputable for its elite hosts and –hum hum, bootlicking- hospitality and of course its opulence, its high standards and so forth. As far as Shiratori's remembers or his years in the police force, there had been a crime case in that very building. One of the hosts had apparently poisoned one of its clients. Why Shiratori remembered such an insignificant or minor case? Well, as the crime case was properly examined, it turned out to be that the client was in small part responsible for some chain of drug dealings. The host's younger sibling had been involved in the drug dealing and was murdered by one of the client's henchmen...It's incredible what Man is capable of when unleashing their emotions, but in this case its not incredible its irrational and senseless.

Highly trained and exceptional hosts dressed in dark suits with an elitist air stood at the entrance greetings their clients and newcomers. Kate didn't go unnoticed. The two hosts beamed at her and greeted her with heartfelt enthusiasm as if they have known each other for long time or because Kate was one of their best clients which are the most reliable assumption. Kate conversed casually with the two hosts and no sooner did they invite her into enter the building.

Shiratori waited outside for 15 minutes firstly to ensure that he wouldn't arouse attention and secondly that she properly settled down and when the time was up he made his move towards the flashy building. Fortunately he had a suit one, an expensive one at that and in confident strides he strode towards the building, receiving formal greetings as he entered the building.

He ascended the white polished marble stairs and came across a lobby with a marble table and a china vase with exotic flowers decorating at its center. Not too far in the left hand corner stood a reception table with room keys dangling from the golden hooks embedded to the white walls. Another formally dressed man stood behind the reception table talking to its clients. Apparently the host club has become not only a refined bar (recently was renovated due to its increasing popularity) but decided to go into Hotelier management, indeed combining a hotel with bar/restaurant attracts "curious" clients, doesn't it?

Shiratori took a peak through the bouquet and saw the elongated bars and small parts of the clustered tables with exceptionally beautiful hostesses and hosts (rolling eyes) occupying the seats nearest to their clients.

"Ah Ninzaburo Sama!" called out a familiar but distinguished voice and Shiratori snapped his attention to the source.

To his surprise (well not really) a woman with a warm smile and graceful appearance waved at Shiratori. This time she wore a silky Prussian blue kimono with it collars and hems decorated in flowers with its petals strewn all over the kimono. A beautiful crane was printed on one side of the layers about to take off from her kimono. Millions of yen went into the merest seams of this very kimono. Shiratori knew this lady all too well and he walked over to her to greet her.

"Yoshio san, it is nice to meet you again. You have become more beautiful" He curtsied with his head and she giggled with the sweetness that charmed all men.

"Oh, Shiratori san you are still so sly you know how I react to flattery. But you can call me by Sayuri."

Shiratori nodded with a smirk. This woman was a former Geisha from the Gion district in Kyoto. She stopped being a Geisha after her danna abandoned her (= the translation is "husband", but in the Geisha business it's the person that financially supports her. Once a Meiko, the apprentice Geisha, becomes a full fledged Geisha she only becomes independent when she finds herself a "danna") Thereafter she decided to become a hostess for the "Virtuoso" while equally preserving her Geisha standard. On the clients request she could appear as a Geisha or simply dress formally, but she always had the sense of the aesthetics for tradition. The Geisha life was deeply ingrained in her every movement, system and literally speaking her life. An artist by nature and heart, but also a great temptress. Sayuri gave him a charming smile.

"Shall we go to a quiet spot?" she suggested with her habitual kindness that he was so accustomed to and he nodded in approval. "I am sure we have a lot to share."

They went into the elevator and went up to the highest floor which was where they had suits reserved for the "curious" clients.

A brightly lit hallway equally made of the white marble, covered the floors. Classy dark furnitures with a touch of traditional Japanese combined with some Western baroque decorated the glittery hallway. If Shiratori wouldn't be mistaken these furnitures were actually European imported.

Of course Sayuri being the most popular hostesses (naturally bringing a great percentage of the business income) she owned her own apartment/room given by her "munificent" manager of the Virtuoso.

They entered her apartment, taking their shoes off and stepping into the brightly lit hallway. Sayuri had her apartment refurbished in the traditional Japanese style, paper walls with flowery or landscape drawings painted on them, polished wooden and tantami floors, low tables with cushions surrounding it and orchids decorating great parts of the house which were contained in expensive China vases. A plasma screen was embedded into the wall while being supported by wooden furniture containing books and in the lower shelves DVDs, CDs and a DVD player were visible. This woman had everything that an average person needed (well she never was average to begin with) even the to the finest luxury. She was often recognized for her modesty, she dare not flaunt her luxuries in front of others, and she abhorred this superficiality especially visible in some of her clients.

"I will go and prepare some tea, why don't you wait in the living room." She suggested and in a graceful arm movement she welcomed Shiratori into her living room.

He seated himself on the cushion which luckily had a back supporter and sighed with content. Traditional Japan did leave some nostalgic feeling in the pit of his stomach; obviously it's in the blood to yearn for some old tradition.

Sayuri entered the room later, dressed in a rather dark and plain cotton kimono and her long dark and silky hair was tied in a special manner which made her hair cascade down her chest. That indeed exposed some of her delicious and smooth skin of her neck. This attraction that Shiratori felt - that light tug – had never died after all.

She raised her head as she finished pouring the tea, her mysterious eyes meeting his which stunned him with ambivalence. Old feelings did not die after all.

Instinctively, he made a lurch for her, pressing his hot lips onto hers and forcing her down with his body weight onto the tatami.

Even though he was aware of what just happened, but his will to hold back was on strike. Of course Sayuri was astounded of this happening; it was the LEAST that came to her mind.

Yet both enjoyed it. Exchanging passionate kisses, touches and caresses; an old love was rekindled. The comforting weight on top of Sayuri and his eager fingers and lips against her skin which were infused with passion. Shiratori had yearned for her touch for the past 10 years. It felt so right to have her underneath him, to have her sigh and squirm and to feel her fingers delicately caress him.

Shiratori had very fond memories of Sayuri, so fond ones that it had pained him to let it go and move on with his life.

Ten years ago both ill-fated lovers made their acquaintance at one of Ninzaburo's business parties. Often she was requested to perform because she was an exceptional entertainer, not only in traditional arts but even in modern arts. Indeed she would incorporate modern dance moves (ballet, etc) into her traditional dancing! It's difficult to picture this and yes it might seem whacky and unrealistic, but Sayuri had the gift. She created a brand new dance which expressed so much harmony. Everything was meticulously planned from the hairstyles down to the itsy-bitsy moves. Shiratori remembered how much her dances hypnotized him and oh-how much they teased him and tantalized his dreams. Yes, she was a Geisha at that time, but nevertheless nothing prevented her from expressing her passion, her freedom and devotion.

While she danced she always carried a smile of serenity and deep affection which was the primary reason why she became so famous.

A story told short: Her rising fame, Shiratori's police career taking off, family matters and doubts cracked and eventually destroyed their relationship.

Nothing could stop the passionate individuals from re-kindling their flame. A long forgotten addiction and desperation griped them. It seemed like they could receive salvation by reaching the heavens, salvation from their frustrations, sorrows and doubts. Oh the sweet, sweet taste of love...


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh God! That chapter title perfectly summarizes my feelings -.- I just had my SAT exam, good lord...why was that thing created...-.- I think I did well so I am not worried, but yea right now the secondary effects of stress is putting me under the weather -.-**

**As for the long delay, I'm sorry about that I had to study and get some uni applications done, wooo...hooo.. -3- Also have to go christmas shopping and other billions of worries are tormenting me -.- Depending on how my life is rolling, I am not sure when I will be able to update this story, so if there is a long delay I apologize in advance .  
**

**Anyway, back to the point: This chapter is special. You may have noticed that its a lot longer, technically it could be divided into two chapters but I decided to keep it as one. I might just add to emphasis the importance of this chapter: things are being unveiled and re-veiled (that word is made up I guess, but you catch my drift I suppose?) Changes are inevitable and the suspense is increasing, so is the mystery^^**

**I hope you enjoy the read and review if you can^^ Thank you guys^^

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**- Reality is like a hangover -**

Shiratori opened his heavy eye lids, seeing an indefinite shape lying next to him. Waiting until they focus, he could identify a round face, long black hair and pale skin...

He gasped as he realized who lay next to him. Actually he had his arms around her naked form and he was naked too! Then he let his eyes scan his surroundings...

Shit! He was in Sayuri's apartment! Oh shit! Damn it! Without discretion he withdrew his arms and himself from the bed. He found his watch on the floor and swore at the time.

"Shiratori...?" spoke out the sleepy voice of Sayuri.

Shiratori turned around to her while pulling his pants up, finding her sitting up with her hand holding up the sheet around her breasts. Shiratori froze unable to pull away his eyes from the beauty in front of him. Damn! She looked so tempting with her slightly tangled hair cascading down in front of her and only a sheet covering her nudity! o(.)o

Sayuri of course noticed how much attention he was giving her and she was flattered. So she stood up still holding the sheet around her breasts, a confident smile covered her face and she moved towards Shiratori with seductive grace and faced him.

"Can't you stay for a bit, Shii chan..." she spoke with a sweet coquettish pout, which drove Shiratori insane! "I haven't had this much fun since a long, long time."

And of course, she dropped her sheet and instantly captured his lips, pressing her nude body against his.

Shiratori sometimes hated being a man!

* * *

"Come along Yoske chan."

Kate walked along the bustling streets of the Beika district with little Yoske at her hand. A chilly winter breeze lashed over the crowd causing the people to shiver and groan and in the case of Yoske, he was nearly blown away and therefore clutched to his mother's leg for dear life.

Kate noticed her son's little whimpers and stopped in the middle of the crowd to kneel in front of her son.

"Are you okay sweet heart?" she spoke in English to him and his eyes sparkled with tears and his cheeks were puffed up from the cold.

Little Yoske with a pout shook his head.

"I'm cold... where is Shiwatoy?"

Kate looked at her son for a moment. Did he grow already so fond of Shiratori? Kate shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"He must be busy with work, honey."

Yoske who stood there like a cute round panda warmly dressed with a fat jacket, a hat with ear flaps and a thick scarf. He looked at his mother pouting even more.

"Do you want that I carry you?"

Yoske bobbed his head with his eyes lowered. She scooped the toddler into her arms and crossed the street. She also had no clue where Shiratori was. Even she had the impression that she had been followed back in the alley which again made her very uneasy. Did Shiratori see her? Did he watch her defeating all her opponents? She shook her head with a chuckle, refuting that idea. He was focused on other things, her husband's case and other minor cases. She is aware of Shiratori's knowledge about her frequenting a host club, but that also contributed to her building frustration of being so useless to the entire case.

Suddenly she stopped in her steps when she felt an unpleasant chill down her spine. Her heart began to pound as she gradually turned around to the source. Everything began to go into slow motion, her eyes steadily widened and her face contorted in shock... Oh God, this can't be!

* * *

"Can somebody tell me where Shiratori is?" called out an exasperated female officer. "Hirota, do you know where HE is?"

She stomped by the desks and stood next to her senior colleague. Hirota looked up from his documents to the fuming officer.

"Sato san, I don't know where he is; I would have told you if I knew."

She groaned.

"Megure kebu is looking for him! We need him for an important case! In addition Megure kebu wants to be briefed about this case that Shiratori's been working on..."

Fortunately, Takagi politely barged into the conversation, which distracted Sato from becoming too curious about the case. Hirota released a relieved breath. It was unnecessary to drag Takagi and Sato into this mess. Well… he firmly believed it was a mess.

Last night he was called over to Shiratori's place by Kate. She had asked him to take care of Yoske while she went out to take care of some business. Shiratori hadn't return home, but Hirota knew he went to his favorite bar, yet strangely he hadn't returned and neither did he call. Hirota had a hunch that Shiratori was following Kate, but maybe some trouble came in between and he was stuck somewhere.

"Hirota san." Called another familiar voice and of course the entire department looked into one direction.

Hirota got up to join the person.

"Kate san, what are you doing here?"

Hirota's attitude changed when he confronted her state. Kate was panting and she held her son in her arms and then let him down on the floor. Something was wrong with Kate, her face was unusually pale and she appeared anxious, even shaken.

"Kate... are you alright? What happened?"

Briskly with her eyes wide open in high alert she shoved both Hirota and Yoske aside and pivoted her body to receive several muffled shots to her body. Her body jerked at every impact of each shot with the blood spraying as it imbedded into her flesh. She fell back on her back. Yoske made a screech like cry as he witnessed with horror the blood and his mother lying on the floor. The entire department pulled out their guns and stormed out of the office to track down the shooter. Takagi and Sato stayed behind to watch over Kate. However Kate, despite having taken three bullets she made an effort to move.

"Kate stop moving! You will make the hemorrhage worse!" warned Hirota as he tried to push her back down.

However, she pushed Hirota and managed to drag herself back on her feet by using the desks as support. She coughed up some blood. A look of determination covered her face.

"Hirota, keep Yoske with you."

Sato and Takagi instantly grabbed her by either side to hold her back; nonetheless she struggled so hard to resist them.

"Please, stop moving Kate!" shouted Hirota with high concern. "Let the police handle this!"

Kate energetically shook her head.

"He carries explosives attached to his body! I can't let him go!"

Sato and Takagi let go of her, shocked of hearing this. Takagi and Sato immediately alarmed the entire police building of a killer on the loose carrying explosives with him.

"Hey! She took my gun!" exclaimed one of the by standing officers and Kate ran out of the office.

Hirota stared at her while holding onto the sobbing Yoske. Who was that woman?

* * *

The entire Police department ran amok, top officers were sent to track down the killer. Blockades were arranged at the entrance and exit of the building. The departments of criminology at the ground level were evacuated, but most of the actual officers were stuck in the upper floors. Megure was on his toes at this sudden turn of events.

"Why in the hell did you let her go!" he shouted at Takagi and Sato.

Takagi and Sato of course didn't know what was going on.

"This woman is part of a crucial case that Shiratori, Hirota and myself have been working on! Obviously whoever shot her wants her dead because she may now what caused her husband's murder! This case is unlike any other cases we have dealt with before, therefore I need this woman ALIVE! Takagi! I want you to get into contact with any of our colleagues, who went after the killer, tell them to report about the situation. Sato! I want that criminal cornered and this woman captured before she causes any harm!"

* * *

Shiratori leisurely drove his car along the street where he suddenly heard blaring sirens rushing towards an area. He turned on his radar:

_All units' report-- return to Beika metropolitan department -- An armed individual infiltrated the nest – one casualty – Need for reinforcement – armed individual carries explosives. _

His car came into a screeching halt, he fortunately hit the brakes and dodged an opposing honking and zooming car. The traffic came to a stop. He sat there in his car feeling dizzy and slightly hysterically from escaping death by inches. With determination he quickly placed his siren on top of his car and zoomed towards the Police Department. He prayed that Kate and Yoske weren't involved in this.

* * *

Kate limped through a basement hallway and walked towards an aluminum door. Along and above her ran long pipes filled either with water or gas. She smirked to herself, what a thoughtfully place to explode an entire heard some whimpering from within the room. That guy obviously took somebody hostage.

As expected, Kate heard the hushed footsteps of the police behind her; she grabbed for the handle entered the large heating room with all the oil tanks and sidled along the wall to hide in the shadows of the tanks.

"Who goes there!" shouted a very loud voice.

Some muffled whimpers were heard followed by a grunt and dull strike of a gun against flesh.

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" he snarled.

Kate carefully loaded the gun and held the gun close to her face while continuing to sidle along the wall to find the perfect angle.

* * *

"Let me in!" pressed Shiratori as he showed his badge to the police force guarding the barricade.

In the lobby he noticed Chiba the slightly overweight officer.

"Chiba! What is the situation?"

Chiba broke away from the little gathering of police forces and was partially relieved but also nervous about the current situation.

"Shiratori, Megure kebu has been searching for you, where have you been?"

"Some business held me back." Replied Shiratori curtly. "Where is Megure kebu?"

"He is on his way down; he'll join us in a minute."

Megure came out from the stairway accompanied by Takagi and Hirota with Yoske in his arms. Shiratori's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

"Where have you been, you fool!" shouted Megure with reprimand. "I ordered you to protect Kate san 24/7! Now she is on the loose, running after the criminal!"

Shiratori paled at the knowledge, his eyes riveted to the red stains on Hirota.

"Are you injured Hirota?" he asked with extreme concern.

Hirota shook his head; he carried a very grave face.

"Kate san took three bullets for us; she saved both me and her son."

Yoske still was sobbing into Hirota's chest. Shiratori walked over to his friend and touched the little toddler. The little boy turned around, he stopped crying for a moment and looked at Shiratori.

"Shiwatoi."

"Yoske chan... mommy is all right, I will bring her back." He said that while giving him a reassuring smile.

Despite that his tears kept rolling down ceaselessly, he knew he could trust Shiratori and so leaned his head on Hirota's chest to calm down.

"What is the current situation?"

"The culprit was last spotted going down with one female hostage into the basement." Reported Takagi.

"What of the explosives?"

"It was reported that he wore the explosives attached to his body."

"This means we have no other alternatives but to shoot the culprit." Examined Shiratori as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Even if we have to shoot the culprit, Shiratori, we would need to lure him out and have a sniper or somebody with good aim to take him down without harming the hostage." Explained Megure with nerves made of steel. "A careless move will cost our lives and the entire Beika police force."

Those who heard Megure, their minds raced with a sickly feeling weighing down in their stomachs. Their minds wandered to their families, their friends and their loved ones. Death seemed inevitable.

"Takagi! Report!" crackled a voice through the walkie talkie in Takagi's hand.

He immediately answered it.

"What is the situation, Sato san?"

"_The culprit and the hostage retreated into the main boiler room."_

Everybody who listened stared at each other in shock with an increasing awareness of what the culprit's motivation is.

"He wants to blow up the entire building by exploding the boiler room first." Uttered Shiratori in shock.

"This means none of us is safe..." Takagi uttered with his eyes wide in anxiety.

"_A trace of blood led us there; I assume it is from "this lady"."_

Shiratori instantly grabbed for the radio.

"Are you sure Sato san?" he questioned her with impatience, stunning everybody around him with his concern.

"_She left her jacket behind, Shiratori."_

Shiratori froze for a moment. His heart sinking deeper and deeper with fear.

"Oh God... she wants to take him on..." he muttered in shock. "She'll get killed..."

"_Shiratori we've found some blood on the door handle leading into the boiler room."_

"What is your location!"

"_We are on -2, follow the pipe lines and you'll find my team stationed there."_

All this time he stood there with his back facing the others holding the radio on his side.

So much was at stake, his career, his colleagues, his life and most importantly Kate's and Yoske's.

"Why is she taking this upon her, Shiratori?" asked Megure confused of her behavior and motives.

Shiratori's mind went back to the incident at the mall, the fight in the alley and to this current situation. She was no ordinary person despite how hard she put up that facade. She was a trained fighter, trained to endure and trained to kill. Not once did Shiratori encounter a person especially a normal civilian with no police background, who has nerves of steel or a body to endure pain. She didn't even cry when she was taken hostage only when her son was threatened, she didn't show pain or screamed for it when she got hurt.

Shiratori clutched his fists and turned around to Megure and the rest.

"She is not who you think she is. I have witnessed a side of her which completely eradicates her entire behavior towards us; she fooled us, Megure kebu."

"What do you mean?" inquired Megure with disbelief.

"She is a fighter, not an innocent civilian who happens to be caught up in her husband's case. Remember the case at the mall where she was caught up with the thieves? She did not show any signs of stress; it seemed that even she KNEW how to cope with such a situation. And only yesterday I watched her defeat a small gang of men in the backstreet with her bare hands -- she even killed one of them."

Hirota and Megure stared at Shiratori perplexed.

"She is not what she appears to be. I believe that she plays an extremely crucial part in her husband's murder, which is why she is being stalked and right now wanted dead by some shady unknown group. I am sure if we can manage to get both the culprit and Kate alive; the case will be solved quickly before any more casualties can happen."

Everybody went silent around Shiratori.

"Takagi come with me." Ordered Shiratori with authority and he handed over the radio to Megure and both men left in a dash.

"Do you know what you are doing, Shiratori?" called Takagi and Shiratori smirked as he eyed his junior while running.

* * *

Within minutes the men reached level -2 and no sooner joined Sato's force behind a corner. All pulled out their guns and formed a queue towards the aluminum door. The first one opened the door carefully letting the police force pour into the boiler room. The huge room was filled with oil tanks and with pipes decorating most part of the room which prevented easy passage through the room. When everybody entered suddenly the light flooded the room exposing all the police force.

High up on an aluminum crossing strode a slender man, dressed in a long waistcoat with black gloves and brown hair slicked back. He had sunken fiery green eyes with elevated cheekbones and a square jaw, definitely a foreigner. His eyes were cold and merciless. He clapped with smugness.

"What can you expect from the Japanese police force, always punctual and polite." He spoke with a mild Russian accent, taunting them.

"Who are you?" demanded Shiratori as he stepped forth from the crowd.

The foreigner sniggered at Shiratori.

"There is no need for you to know, I will be the person that killed you."

"Why did you shoot Kate, she hasn't done anything to you!"

The foreigner cackled once more with such pride, such smugness that it irritated the entire police force to be degraded like this.

"Well, whoever hired me knew exactly what she did."

Briskly he noticed the advancing force and grabbed the hostage with his gun pointing at her temple. The hostage whimpered.

"Don't make another move!" he shouted frantically holding her.

Sato, Takagi and Shiratori reassured the culprit that they wouldn't make another move, the culprit calmed down somewhat but still kept the barrel pointed at her temple.

"What did she do?" asked Shiratori while placing his gun on the ground and raising his palms high.

"How am I supposed to know, I was only hired because I was the best."

"They hired a foreigner to do the job?"

"Yes, but I've been working in Japan for a year."

"As a killer?"

"Part time mercenary killer to be correct."

"Did your client hire you to become a kamikaze?"

The mercenary killer gave a smug like smirk while the rest of his body trembled.

"Your client threatened you, didn't they?"

The mercenary killer lost his composure; his eyes were wide and aware of what Shiratori had just discovered.

"What is your name?"

"Oleg."

Shiratori looked at Sato and Takagi; they both looked at him with reassurance knowing fully well what Shiratori was plotting.

"Oleg, we can offer you protection if you can tell us who your client is." Suggested Shiratori while slowly moving towards these aluminum stairs. "Apparently your client is adamant about getting Kate killed, not only herself but those who are protecting her and she is an important puzzle to solve a case, her husband's murder."

Oleg chuckled.

"Why should I care?"

Finally Shiratori arrived on the aluminum bridge, standing 3 meters across of him.

"You should care Oleg, this concerns your freedom."

"My freedom?"

"Yes, your freedom."

Oleg seemed bamboozled of this offer, he began to let go if his awareness to think about the proposition.

"If you can give us any information regarding your client even information on your target, the police will assure you your freedom."

"What about protection?"

"Step away from him, Shiratori." Interrupted a firm voice.

Coming from the shadows and walking across the bridge came Kate, limping with a gun dead fixed on the mercenary.

"Kate, what are you doing? Put the gun down!"

"How...?! You are supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Oleg.

She huffed and a smirk grew on her face, the gun still pointing at him.

"Did you seriously think that three shots can keep me down, your client must have forgotten to inform you how "resistant" I am."

Oleg cringed, realizing what his client had told him about her:_ "This woman is not an ordinary woman. She has the will of fire and the skills of a killer. I want you to bomb any complex or building she lives in to ensure that she is dead. If you don't manage, your fate will be decided by her."_

The mercenary killer looked at her his mind racing and he made a sudden turn unconsciously releasing the hostage to aim his gun at Shiratori. He had his finger on the trigger and his other hand on the explosives.

A sudden "bang" erupted filled with silence and tension.

A spray of blood gushed from Oleg's forehead with the bullet soaring right next to Shiratori's left ear and embedding itself on the titanium wall.

Oleg's body sunk to the floor and the hostage screeched in horror at the blood oozing from his wound and dripping down from the bridge onto the floor.

Shiratori's knees shook like never before, he thought he was a goner. His shocked eyes looked at the corpse, the precise shot on Oleg's forehead. His eyes traced the source. Kate held her gun with ease, her brows creased with seriousness and concentration. She released a breath, lowering the gun.

On Sato's command the bomb expert ran up the stairs and checked the bomb attached to the body. He cut the wires and the bomb was successfully disabled.

"Megure kebu the culprit is compromised, the bomb disabled and the hostage is safe." Informed Takagi by radio without his eyes leaving Kate.

"_Well done, Takagi! We will join you in a moment!"_crackled the voice of Megure.

Sato helped the sobbing hostage down the stairs, while the other officers brought the corpse down.

The numbness from Shiratori's legs dissipated and eventually he was coming back to his awareness. Now he took full notice of Kate's state, her light shirt had three red seeping rings two on her torso and one her left arm. When she tried to make a move, her eyes changed appearance it became dull and she coughed some blood and crashed on the bridge.

"Kate!" called Shiratori in high alert and he sprinted over to her.

He scooped her up into his arms.

"Hold on, Kate! Somebody get a medic!"

He walked over the bridge with her in his arms, descended the stairs and walked out of the room. He increased his pace, his anxiety gripping him. He didn't want to lose her.

He climbed up two flights and barged into the lobby. Megure kebu, Chiba and the rest not only noticed the wounded person he carried, but also the frantic and anxious state of Shiratori.

The officers called for an ambulance. Within minutes a hospital bed was brought in and she was laid on top of it.

"Kate, stay with me!" he called out to her as he knelt beside her.

Kate instinctively grabbed him by his collars and pulling him down to whisper something into his ear.

"...I'm sorry..."

Her hands released him, her eyes closed and she became motionless.

Shiratori's eyes widened. His body became numb as he stared at her limp body. His stubbornness refused him to believe she was gone, so his colleagues pulled him back while the medics checked her. He shouted her name countless times, hoping she would hear him. He wanted to get to her! Takagi pushed and held him back repeating many times to wait, but Shiratori didn't want to listen. He wanted to hear her, hold her! He wanted to see her wake up and say it was a joke! He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to inhale her flowery perfume and kiss her with such passion and tenderness! For goodness sake, he wanted her alive!

He saw her being resuscitated once, her body contorted but dropped still with no pulse. After each resuscitation Shiratori's heart shrank.

By the third time…

A slow beeping followed.

"Heart rates is stabilizing, she must be brought to the hospital!" called out a medic and they rushed the bed out.

Shiratori could have cried with relief.

"Shiratori!" called Hirota with annoyance. "What are you doing?! Go with them!"

Shiratori covered his mouth feeling moved and speechless. He nodded with his eyes sparkling in gratitude and he dashed out of the building.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^ I'm back!!!! I sorta had writers block, I really didn't know how annoying that was. . I was simply so restless and couldn't sit still and write something . Anyway thank you for your reviews I appreciate them a lot^^**

**Okay for the first time I'm gonna make a comment about this chapter, so I suggest you to read this part. If any of you studied any form of literature you may notice that I used the literary device called "dramatic irony" (**irony that is inherent in speeches or a situation of a drama and is understood by the audience but not grasped by the characters in the play.**) That's a definition I found on some online dictionary. For example, the characters in a play or a story would say "Gosh, this is like a story" which in fact it is or when a character is crossdressed as a man (like in Twelve Night from Shakespeare) his male counterparts suggests "him/her" to get married to a woman and the crossdresser is a woman, all that is dramatic irony. Also the more things that are revealed in this chapter the more it will make you think how ironic all of this is. Actual film references will simply increase the irony and the fact that there is quite a clash between reality and fiction will increase it ever more^^  
**

**In addition I apologize in advance to all biology-lovers out there, biology is unfortunately not my forte. If it was I would spend more time on the description. I wrote it in a way which should be comprehensible to everybody even those unfamiliar with the subject. Again I apoligize . **

**Hope you enjoy the read and R&R!!^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**- Another piece of the puzzle and a new partner -**

"How is she, Shiratori?" asked Hirota who came the following morning with a bouquet of flowers and placed them inside a vase next to Kate's bed.

Shiratori who sat adjacent to Kate on a creaking wooden chair, stood up and looked down on her.

"I'm not sure…" he responded while his right hand gently caressed her arm absentmindedly.

"And how is Yoske chan?"

Hirota chuckled.

"That little fella is all right. He's been sleeping peacefully and playing with my children, Kana, Masahumi, Yoriko and Chiaki."

Shiratori flashed a small smile and returned his gaze back on the sleeping body in front of him.

"Did the doctor say anything?"

Shiratori looked up to his friend and remembered something.

"Actually she was released from the intensive care only 2 hours ago. But they've spent a hellish long time extracting these bullets."

"How many?"

"Four."

Hirota's eyes widened. That woman took in 4 friggen' bullets and didn't even make a fuss about them!?

Shiratori's expression changed into a serious one which only meant he had discovered something unpleasant. He gently tugged his partner's arm and pulled him outside of the room and they walked along the bleached hallway.

"The doctors and nurses discovered some things about her."

They waited until the hallway was cleared off of personnel. Hirota glanced nervously at Shiratori. This really didn't look good.

They walked into an empty lounge area and sat down in the farthest corner in the room. At the same time Shiratori went to the vendor to get himself an espresso.

"Do you want some coffee, Hirota?" called Shiratori from the vendor and his partner shook his head with a grin.

Shiratori returned to the spot and sat down. He looked at his friend and leaned closer over the table separating their lounge seats.

"The surgeons have noticed some bullet scares which have been removed by cosmetic surgery."

Hirota stared in disbelief.

"Scars of previous bullet wounds?!"

"Another four."

"Four?!?"

This was unbelievable! Kate hid such secrecy from them?!

"Of course these old scars are undetectable to the unprofessional eye." Told Shiratori with gravity "So we can assume she has a different background history."

Hirota leaned closer over the table.

"Do you think it has got to do with her husband's murder?"

That's where confusion was evident in Shiratori's features, as he rubbed his chin with his hand. He was troubled by this fact.

"These surgeons said the surgery happened at least 3 years ago."

"But that means…

"She is the key, maybe even the trigger to her husband's death."

"How can you be sure, Shiratori? We don't have any proof."

Shiratori looked at him for a moment, his eyes troubled by this.

"I know, but I "feel" that there is something not right about her and her husband's case."

Both officers sat there, contemplating over this critical case which only seemed to grow more complex as new discoveries appeared. It even branched out more, leading to some obscured paths which brought them to no conclusion.

"As they told me about the bullet scars, I asked them to x-ray her body."

"Why?" returned Hirota with a perplexed tone, clearly misunderstanding his intentions.

"They've made an interesting discovery, my friend." A small smirk revealed itself on Shiratori's face. "As they x-rayed her body they found some unusual things, well it might not be unusual for a person who is a stunt man or occupying an extremely physically demanding job. Accidents happen."

"For goodness sake Shiratori!" scoffed Hirota with exasperation. "Stop beating around the bush this is not some detective series where they leave their spectators on a cliffhanger and tell them to tune in next week! TELL ME now without any fillers, what they've discovered."

Shiratori stared at his friend his facial muscles contorting in amusement but it escaped his lips and he burst out in hearty laughter.

Hirota looked ever more perplexed to his friend, his eyes glancing around him in embarrassment and he was willing to just brush off his partner as a "mental patient" if anybody looked at them. Yup, he's losing it. No doubt he's sleep deprived.

As he regained his composure, he released a breath to calm himself down.

"That was a good joke. I could start a career, I do have the looks."

Hirota stared at him with "What the hell is wrong with him?!" look ,with an additional "He and good lookin'? My ass." Nevertheless that did crack laughter out of Hirota.

"I could definitely imagine you playing some corny soap opera about unrequited love where the antagonist decides to break all ties and disappear."

Shiratori gave a rather sour smile to his partner.

"Are you referring to my love life?"

"Yes and explicitly."

Shiratori looked at him with his eyes narrowing, but then his eyes sunk to his cup of steaming espresso and he downed its contents quickly. Then he cleared his throat signaling a digression in subject.

"Anyway back to Kate's body, she had undergone several operations around her major joints the wrists, elbows, shoulders, hips, knees and ankles." He explained as he kept stern eye contact with his companion. "The specialist believed she had fractured most of the bones which are shaped to hold the bones in place, for example her shoulder socket and even the synovial ball had been replaced by some sort of artificial or metallic material which allows her more flexibility and maybe some abnormality such as being able to absorb a strong fall without dislocating or fracturing her bones. To make it short, all her joints have been upgraded to some superhuman condition."

"Why does all of this sound like a fictional-marvel-esque story?"

"I can't believe it either."

Hirota fell back on the lean of the lounge chair with one arm draping it, falling into a state of exasperation. This was going beyond rationality. He wagged his leg with impatience and glanced around him releasing a derisive breath.

"Is she some sort of mutant?" Jested Hirota, finding this discovery absurd beyond belief. "Did she already freeze somebody with her icy breath? Or no, did she use her laser beam eyes or no, did she slice somebody into dices in Wolverine style --

--Hirota!" interrupted Shiratori almost shouting, "This is serious! How can you jest about this?"

It was Hirota's turn to retaliate by scoffing.

"I have to! Since when did science become this advanced like some God damn terminator or even Star wars movie, where broken limbs can be easily replaced by robotic ones?!"

"She is not a f****ing android, Hirota!" he jumped up from his seat with a fierce voice which echoed in the lounge and aroused some of the staff's attention.

Yes, a grown man swearing was very unheard of especially in a country where discipline and decorum was treasured the most. Once again in public, his reputation was tainted by his vile mouth.

He took a calming breath to compose himself and surveyed his friend daring him to insult her again. Shiratori sat down again and resumed in a calm tone.

"Science and medicine are both advancing at a rapid rate, it is not surprising that new things are being discovered that haven't been publicized yet! Also it has to go through a testing phase. It has to be tested first and … maybe she was the test object."

"The specialist did say he never saw such an operation, right?" questioned Hirota and Shiratori nodded. "See! They would know about it, but they don't! It seems more like some mad hobby-surgeon performing sadistic operations."

"He wasn't mad."

Hirota narrowed his eyes and leaned his head closer in as if he misunderstood what his partner said.

"S'cuse me?"

"The surgeon was sane and very professional and I quote from the surgeon who extracted the bullets last night "A truly talented perfectionist"."

Hirota again dropped back into the lounge, scratching the back of his head and releasing a restless breath with his head looking up to the ceiling. Okay, as freaky as this was, denying it won't help him either. He sighed as a sign of giving in.

"So why would it be a problem, freak accident happen?"

Shiratori contemplated for a moment his gaze drilling a hole through his partner's chest. His eyes darted back to look at Hirota with a confidential glimmer.

"Can you keep this a secret from Megure kebu?"

Hirota was about to argue but Shiratori interrupted him.

"I know this has to be reported and I will eventually when the time is right, but for now can I entrust you with this?"

"Why keep such crucial evidence from Megure kebu? Oleg's testimony including Kate's, Kate gunning down Oleg before he could testify more and her operations – this could solve the entire case!"

"It won't solve this case, Hirota and you know that." Shiratori took the defensive stance for once rather than making hasty judgment with his voice becoming progressively firmer. "Even though we have some evidence and she is our main suspect, you know very well that with what we have we can't find the true culprit. It could be anybody! Their neighbors back in Okinawa, their gardeners, their maids, the maintenance man, their working colleagues, their students and in the extreme case their relatives! And if the husband was involved in some shady business which seems likely and believable, we don't know WHO is threatening him or WHY! Or if they are after both Kate and her son."

Shiratori panted from taking the defensive ground, he rubbed his face with his palms.

"Why was Oleg only after her? Why didn't he mention anything regarding her husband? Why does she keep her composure at every situation even when her life is at peril?"

He paused again and looked at his friend with restlessness.

"Hirota, I've witnessed how she shot Oleg." He told him with uneasiness. "She held the gun with one hand without wavering; her eyes were fixed and concentrated with her body immobile and indifferent. She fired that shot without hesitation but with such accuracy and focus which only points out she is professionally trained."

"Shiratori…" sighed Hirota shaking his head, rebuffing the direction which his statement was heading to. "It could be a coincidence. Maybe she lived in a dangerous neighborhood back in the States, that's why she is physically trained and hold a gun. I understand that you find this unusual and I do too, but that doesn't necessarily prove anything."

"Then why did she kill this thug back in the alley, why beat all these gang members when she could have taken another way to enter the "Virtuoso" host club? Hirota… I believe this case isn't as insignificant as we claim it to be, there is so much more. It not only involves the murder of her husband but even maybe her own life because maybe she is involved with the same shady business as her husband. So whoever killed her husband is sending mercenaries to silence her. Even she admitted that she has been followed by someone."

"So are you trying to say, there are two cases in one?"

Shiratori nodded.

"What about the Virtuoso club, did you discover anything?"

Shiratori reflexively loosened his tie around his collar, his face beginning to glow with heat.

"Oh no… You shitting me, right?" groaned Hirota and smacked his palm against his forehead; he should have come as a backup. "Let me guess you've met your old sweetheart that Geisha lady and she "tempted" you. No wonder you were late for work!"

Shiratori mechanically opened and closed his mouth. Hirota rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Dont'cha remember that she ditched you, for this obscenely rich guy that CEO of that company who is the arch enemy of your father?"

Shiratori buried his head in his palms.

"I know that! But…" he snapped but died in mid-sentence with his eyes diverted to the side. "I saw Kate entering a room with a host…"

Hirota could have punched this guy! This horny bastard vents all his frustration on his old sweetheart because he saw his "new" sweetheart with another guy!? God help him! Hirota would have loved to scold him by saying "Are you always that unstable with women?! That's so not cool" thinking about his blissful love life with his oh-so-sweet-awesome-wifey but realized it was unfair and cruel so he let it be.

"That was a smart move." Retorted Hirota with a thick layer of sarcasm.

Shiratori ignored that remark.

"Anyway with "that" put aside, I would say Kate still has an alibi. I called up the department of maritime transport and asked if Kate and her son were registered on board of the ship from Okinawa to Tokyo and they confirmed it. In addition, I don't doubt her affection for her husband since I've witnessed on few occasions her depression and to confirm this she named her son after her husband. I know it's maybe not a substantial proof, but I starkly believe she is not the murderer."

Hirota had his arms crossed and had surveyed Shiratori with seriousness. He does remember the affection that Kate showed towards her deceased husband.

"Okay I think she's innocent too, nevertheless with our recent discoveries - keep in mind Megure kebu has a sharp wit and can make easily the connections just by the testimonies of Sato san and Takagi– we'll have to keep a closer eye on her and yes I'll keep all this secret for your sake."

Shiratori revealed a relieved expression filled with gratitude.

"Under one condition."

Shiratori's face tensed.

"Make me your partner."

"But…You are."

"No I'm not. I'm constantly stuck in the office!" snarled Hirota with melodramatic dissatisfaction. "My entire being is going through the process decay the more reports I read if you don't give me some on-the-ground work."

"But-

- OR I'll tell Megure kebu that you got "involved" with by Kate making out with her in the broom closet in YOUR working area, also in YOUR home. Additionally that you were late for work because you had fun with your "old" sweetheart at a HOST CLUB." Hirota stated with unnerving clarity which made Shiratori freeze and eventually sink his head in defeat.

"Fine…deal." Extended Shiratori gloomily his hand and Hirota shook it with a grin, ignoring the fact that he threatened his partner seconds ago.

"Happy making business with you."

"That was total blackmailing, you bastard." Mumbled Shiratori.

"I tell you," Added Hirota with a pat on his partner's shoulder. "You'll be grateful in the future."

"Yea…yea."


	18. Chapter 18

**Wooo hoooo!! It's been a while!! Sorry about the delay . I've been busy with applying to College and mentally preparing myself to move to the States! I know, lots of excuses and I'm sorry about that. I had to also find some inspiration which lately hasn't been coming or working. Inspiration loved to push me into writing on my own stories, so...sorry about that.  
**

**This chapter may seem a bit different and maybe not so complete as the usual chapters, but I will compensate by writing a better chapter after that. **

**Thanks for reading! R&R  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**- Accepting defeat -**

"Ehh?" mumbled the feeble but surprised voice of Kate. "Raiden... what are you doing here?"

A person appeared from the shadows and a streak of the morning light illuminated his features. There stood a slender stylish young man with his hair lightly spiked and dyed into reddish brown with its tips highlighted in dark blond. Unlike some Japanese men, he had a square jaw, broader shoulders and ovular face with chiseled cheek bones. His unshaved chin and a pair of dark shades sitting on his ridge gave him a casual but serious edge. He wore dark jeans with a plain dark blue buttoned shirt with its sleeves rolled up to reveal well trained forearms. Some rings decorated his fingers and he wore a Rolex on his left wrist.

"When did you get here?"

He sunk his hands into his pockets and walked over to her bed, removed his glasses and looked at her calmly.

"Soon as you cop-friend left the room."

"And how did you know I was…"

"Hurt? Well inside sources and you made head news on TV."

Kate released a dried and feeble laugh.

"Your connections are scary."

Raiden gave her a smile.

"Will you help me up, please?"

He complied without hesitation and helped. As he helped her up by bracing his arms on each of her side, his face came close, almost brushing hers. Her eyes followed his face. She loved the smooth complexion of his skin. He noticed her gaze and stopped in his movements to look at her. Kate really loved his brown eyes, they reminded her of somebody. It was an intimate but penetrative gaze which said so much but yet concealed enough to make him suspicious. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hand rested against his cheek.

"Where have you been? You've left me the next morning without leaving a note."

He clasped his hand above hers with his face leaning into her touch, his eyes closing briefly and gently withdrew her hand to kiss it softly.

"I had something important to take care of."

"You always say that."

"I know Kate and I'm sorry, it's for your own good."

"And you say that too."

He sighed.

"I wish I could tell you more, but once things are settled I will let you in on it, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Kate however hastily deepened the kiss, bringing him very close to her and allowing him more access to her mouth. He pulled back to look at her with an amused grin.

"Did you miss me that much?"

She raised a brow and chuckled

"You have no idea."

He leaned in again to kiss her with a childish eagerness that made Kate giggle. He pulled back completely and looked at the bandages wrapped around her arm, shoulder and torso.

"How many bullets again?"

"Four bullets."

"Sheesh, Kate! Now playing the hero? You remember that you stopped that previous "active life" of yours 3 years ago, right?"

"Oh, Raiden you know how I miss the old days. You were the one that found me 2 years ago after my husband's death."

"I couldn't have left you behind in such a state Kate."

"You could have and would have lived a risk-free life."

"I live for the thrill, baby."

She shook her head with a chuckle and she hugged him. Raiden smiled to himself loving her warmth and presence, but his smile faded and he grew tense.

"Was it them?"

"What?"

"The one who shot you."

Kate gently pulled herself back to look at him and she shrugged.

"Maybe, but I have a bad feeling about this. Never did they react this way, usually they would coerce me but now they intend to kill me."

Raiden clutched her shoulders.

"Is it really wise to live with that cop, Kate?" he whispered with unease. "He might offer you temporary protection but sooner or later he will find out and rat us to the police."

"Rai, he's different, he will help I am certain."

He scoffed.

"Flirting with him or sleeping him will not change his mind -- he's a cop for goodness sake!"

"Rai, I'm not doing that with him! I'm being genuine he is an incredibly nice guy -- you should have told me that you disagree me becoming intimate with him." She whispered back with a scowl but it suddenly dawned to her why Raiden was so hostile "…Does it bother you that much to see me with him?"

Raiden turned his head aside biting back from lashing at her since it was the wrong place and wrong time to do so.

She covered her mouth in shocking realization.

"Rai…Do - do you love me?"

Raiden's head pivoted abruptly back to her, but he kept his eyes lowered.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, I don't want to burden you." He admitted with his voice wavering with poignant emotions.

He suddenly hugged her, whispering to her urgently.

"Kate if it weren't for your wounds and this damn hospital room and that damn police officer returning any minute soon – I would prove to you how much I care for you, how much I would sacrifice myself to be with you and make you mine, but I know I can't because you wouldn't accept this, the circumstances are against us."

Kate released a small chuckle.

"I didn't even pay you to say this -- so your feelings must be genuine."

She let a small pause settle between them.

"I'm sorry, Raiden…" she held him closer to her. "I just really need you to be here for me, you're the only person I can rely on."

Raiden's face obscured from the curtains casting a shadow on his face. One could tell or even feel how he was responding to that. He loved her and it pained him that his feelings were unrequited.

He withdrew completely turning his back on her and setting his dark shades on.

"I should warn you about following me Raiden. I had to unfortunately mention that I was being stalked."

He sighed.

"Okay fine, that means can I at least accompany you then?" he turned around with a slight tremor in his voice which he tried to correct by sounding abrasive.

Kate smiled gratefully, although in the inside she was sorry for him. He did so much for her and it would take years of work to repay him for all his care towards her and her son.

"You can and we should get ready, I hear them coming. Are you ready?"

Raiden smirked and nodded with determination.

* * *

"Oh? Kate's got some visitor." Noticed Hirota and Shiratori followed the direction of his eyes and indeed inside the room he saw a young man standing with a bouquet of flowers.

They entered the room and were astound to find Kate wide awake and beaming.

"Kate, you're awake already?" spluttered Shiratori with disbelief. "The doctor said you would wake up next week?!"

Kate laughed.

"I have a strong will."

"Oh I do believe so." Added Hirota with a chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! Oh I forgot to introduce you, this is Raiden."

The stylish man walked over to the officers, took of his shades and they bowed their heads to each other.

"Raiden?" repeated Shiratori in a mumble exchanging confused glances with Hirota.

Raiden chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh that is my host name, my name is Nagoya Hideo but just call me Raiden."

"Ohhh? So you're her host?" realized Shiratori with some dryness evident in his voice. "Kate failed to mention you."

Raiden very quickly detected the hostility in Shiratori's demeanor. Oh great! Another rival, that's just what Raiden needed!

"Well, she never fails to mention you, Ninzaburo san. I hear you are quite fond of Yoske chan."

"Actually how is he, Hirota san?" asked Kate her voice going over the thwarting atmosphere.

Hirota grinned.

"Oh Yoske chan, is all right. He is such a sweet kid, very polite and very cute."

Kate smiled with relief and gratitude. Raiden made his way to the vase to place the bouquet in it.

"I heard a lot about you, Ninzaburo san especially from Sayuri san." Like a flash of lightning Shiratori immediately drew his complete attention to his new rival. "The Ninzaburo's family is one of our most cherished clients in the "Virtuoso", Chiaki your brother is quite a popular client among the hostess'."

Shiratori stared daggers at Raiden. For goodness sake he was taunting him! Can nobody see how offensive Raiden is?!

"Actually…" Raiden added calmly with eyes glinting with cockiness. "I saw you before yesterday disappearing into Sayuri's apartment, she's quite a killer isn't she?"

Shiratori's face twitched and he was so close to shooting several bullets in that guys face and in his balls, but he kept his composure by forming a small smile.

"And I saw you disappearing into a room with Kate."

"Will you two stop behaving like children and Shiratori you know better!" scolded Kate to both hostile men.

"I have to agree with Kate, Shiratori you know better."

"But he-

Kate and Hirota flashed him a warning glare, daring him to speak up. However before a discussion could develop from this, Inspector Megure entered the room.

"How are you Sasaki san?"

"I'm well thank you, Megure san."

He took notice of the young individual standing close to Kate and without hesitation inquired about his identity.

"Who are you?"

"He's my host, Megure san."

"Host?"

Shiratori and Hirota exchanged looks and Hirota sighed.

"I will explain everything." And all three left the room.

* * *

"How come haven't you told me any of this!" scolded Megure Hirota and Shiratori outside of Kate's room. "This is important material, even evidence!"

"We know, Megure kebu, we just wanted to wait and dig up some more info." Apologized Hirota and Megure merely glared at him.

"I expect you both to brief me on any abnormalities, even report to me the details of any outings."

Then he looked inside through the small window into the room and watched how this stylish man spoke with Kate.

"They are a couple." Mumbled Megure to himself which hasn't gone unheard especially from Shiratori.

"What?" Shiratori spluttered with disbelief.

Hirota rolled his eyes at his partner's ignorance.

"Oh please, you must be kidding me, Shiratori!" he frowned. "You can totally see it, I mean look at how he looks at her and it wouldn't surprise me if it were mutual."

Shiratori's heart throbbed uncomfortably and his eyes shifted to see through that glass. Raiden looked at her with an allure of serenity and intimacy. He knew her inside-out which only suggested how deep their relationship was. Raiden leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips and Kate smiled at this returning an equal candid kiss. Shiratori's heart shrank and withered.

Hirota witnessed the heartbroken gaze in his partner's face and sighed to himself. It was inevitably. A woman like Kate rarely was free and unfortunately for his partner's case, he fell for these kind of women and very hard.

"Judging by their interactions with each other, I would say they've known each other for a while." Noted Hirota with seriousness.

"I share the same opinion." Shiratori suddenly added even interrupting Megure in the process and it surprised Hirota.

Then Raiden came out to meet the officers.

"I need to leave for work, I have some clients waiting for me." He informed them and pulled out from a case three business cards and handed them to each officer. "If you need me, you can reach me on my cell phone."

Without a second to waste, he put his shades back on and bowed his head curtly and turned around.

"Megure kebu-

Megure interrupted Shiratori by raising his hand.

"We will take care of him later, for now we have to investigate the shooting."

They entered the room again and that's where the investigation began.

* * *

As far as the investigation went, it still remained a mystery who exactly hired Oleg and why he shot Kate. Kate was adamant about being ignorant of Oleg's intentions, despite that Shiratori claimed otherwise. He witnessed her shooting Oleg, she killed him for a purpose maybe it was to protect him but her true motif remained obscure.

Oleg's body had no identification not even a shred of proof that he ever lived in Japan! Looks like Interpol will have to be involved in this case too, how troublesome.

* * *

"Why is that whenever Kate san is involved in a case, we always hit a dead end?" sighed Hirota, leaning against the water tank with Shiratori filling up a plastic cup of water and drinking from it.

"Beats me."

"And this Raiden guy…I have my doubts about him."

"You are not the only one, Hirota." Answered Shiratori in a matter-of-fact tone. "Actually it wouldn't surprise me if these two were both involved."

"You believe so?"

Shiratori knitted his brows and rested his finger under his chin, pondering about the two. He could be wrong too, but the way these two acted to each other.

"What's sure they are a couple." Intoned Hirota with emphasis while eagerly monitoring his partner's reaction.

"Are you expecting me to throw a tantrum over this matter?" Supplied Shiratori with disinterest.

"Uhm…YES, HELLO?!? You were after her before, did you already forget?!?"

Shiratori stared through the wall, his inner self gradually descending into chaos despite that outwardly he appeared indifferent.

"…Hirota."

"Yup?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Shiratori took a deep breath hoping it would not only indicate a beginning of a new page but also ease the unpleasant suffocating feel in his heart created by his decision.

"Never mention Kate as my love interest again." He turned and walked away.

"W-wait-- what?!" spluttered Hirota in bewilderment. "But, but Shiratori!"

Shiratori had disappeared behind the corner and bye passed a crowd of eager and serious police trainees. Hirota waited until the crowd passed by and he stood there, his gaze staring into nothingness.

"Are you…accepting defeat, Shiratori?"


End file.
